


Family with wolves

by Neulatar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Horcruxes, Voldemort died with Quirrel, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolves, kinda slow burn, romance starts at Harry's sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 77,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neulatar/pseuds/Neulatar
Summary: The summer comes after Harry's first year at Hogwarts and he is terrified to return to the Dursleys. So he decides that he wont. Harry makes the desperate decision to run away to the Forbidden Forest not caring about the danger. He just has to run. There in the middle of the dark forest he finds hope. Maybe you can find light in the strangest of places if you open your mind and dive right in.A werewolf story about family and love.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Adrian Pucey
Comments: 194
Kudos: 468





	1. Why on earth would you run there?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see!  
This fanfiction has been for a long time in making and now I finally have it here to give it to you! Please be kind about the possible grammar errors as English is not my native language. This is going to be a long story so strap in and please have a good time :)

Any 11 year old would be excited to get out of the school and start the summer vacation. And what a better day the students of Hogwarts could hope for for the last day of the school. The sun was shining and the temperature was pleasantly warm and you could see couple sixth year students running mostly naked from the lake, where the giant squid had stolen one of the boy’s boxers. A gang of Hufflepuff girls were giggling in the shade of a big tree where they were reading Charmer’s Charm Characters-magazine and their Slytherin friend was running towards them smiling. 

All around everyone was smiling and enjoying their morning still at school, planning for their fun summer and promising to visit each other, but there was one student who wasn’t happy to leave Hogwarts. 

Harry Potter was sitting at an alcove, in a secret pathway, looking out of the window and at the students out on the grounds. He lifted his legs up and hugged them in silent desperation. He couldn’t understand how the year had already come to an end. He had known that there wasn’t much left but this was too soon! He wasn’t ready to go back! Harry knew what his summer would be like if he went back. Getting yelled at and working like a slave for his so called family. And on the worst days, his uncle would lose his temper and rise his hand against Harry and… and…

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head onto his knobbly knees. He didn’t want to return to that life. Not when he knew a better life, a safer life at Hogwarts. A life, where he was liked, where he could move and eat and sleep without fear. Harry felt a cold shiver run through him and tears formed in his eyes. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t go back. But what could he do then? Harry had asked Professor Dumbledore if he could stay the summer here at Hogwarts, but he had just waved his anxieties away and told him that it was best for him to return to his family. Harry had tried to explain that the Dursleys would be happier if he didn’t come back, but Dumbledore hadn’t listened. Harry knew the adults wouldn’t take him seriously and wouldn’t want to hear his silly complaints, but Harry wasn’t the same scared weak child anymore! He was a strong wizard now! 

He would take care of himself!

Harry lifted his head up and looked out of the window again. The Forbidden Forest laid in the end of the castle’s grounds foreboding and gloomy, but Harry had been there once already. And the only scary thing he had encouraged there was Voldemort/Quirrel, who was dead now. Harry could perhaps sneak there using his invisibility cloak and after everyone had gone home, he could make his way back to castle and live there in secret the whole summer. It was worth the risks. 

If Harry was caught by the faculty it would still mean he had at least tried.

Harry jogged his way back to the Gryffindor common room and hopped the stairs up to his shared room. He opened up his chest and took out an old backpack that he had used before coming to Hogwarts and starting to use a different bag to carry his magic books. The old backpack had sat useless the whole school year but now it finally got the chance to shine again as Harry packed his little escape bag full of clothes, food (that he had nicked from the great hall), his summer homework and with great planning he managed to fit everything inside. Harry smiled at his work and took out his invisibility cloak and covered himself from head to toe with it. He sneaked outside of the castle and went near the lake, which was finally starting to empty from students, where he spotted a familiar tree. 

Harry had been eyeing the tree before and seen that there was a nice hiding place for a small child, or now, for a small backpack. Harry looked around and when the last lingering students didn’t look, Harry placed his getaway-bag in the hole inside the tree and threw some leaves to hide it better for good measure. After he was happy with his work, Harry returned back to the castle and folded his cloak inside his pocket to wait for his great escape. And not a moment too soon, as he saw Hermione and Ron running towards him and asking where he had been the whole morning.

* * *

Soon the end of the school year-feast was over and everyone was readying themselves to board the carriages to take them to the train station. 

”Are you coming Harry?” Hermione asked smiling and looking happy to see her parents again after a long time being separated. Harry smiled too. He was happy too, but not for the same reasons as his friend.

”Actually...”, he said scratching the back of his neck and smiling nervously towards them, ”Dumbledore asked me to stay behind. He had something to say about the whole thing with the stone and Voldemort… It’s nothing serious!” he said quickly as Ron had paled and Hermione was opening her mouth worried.

”He didn’t specify, but he said that he wants to check once more that everything is okay before the summer and he will get someone to take me… home... when we are ready. So...”, Harry smiled trying to look regretful, ”We have to say bye now as I wont board the train, but! This is a secret between me and Professor Dumbledore and I wasn’t supposed to even tell you, so don’t tell anyone about this. Can you cover for me if anyone asks where I am, that I just went to… use the toilet or something?”

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads looking serious.

”Of course buddy. But please send us an owl when you can. I want to know what Dumbledore had to say!” Ron grinned and hugged his friend tight.

”Of course! But go now so you two won’t miss the train!” Harry laughed and hugged Hermione before they said their goodbyes and he watched his friends leave. Feeling really guilty. 

It’s for the best, he told himself while throwing the cloak on and making sure no one could see anything of him. Hermione would want to try to convince him to go to the teachers one more time and Ron would never let him go to the Forest.

Still feeling guilty, he ran to his secret stash and took out his bag. Slinging it on his back, he started to walk towards the Forbidden Forest starting to feel excited about his escape. No one would make him return to the Dursleys. Harry would have a the best summer ever and he would return to castle with other students when the new school year would start. Harry managed to keep his good spirits up when he stepped inside the forest, but after walking a while, stepping over bushes and almost breaking his ankle between two hidden rocks, he started to feel a bit gloomy. He hadn’t remembered that the Forest was so dark and big. After hiking about an hour he wasn’t even sure if he could say where he came from if someone would ask. Harry sure hoped there wasn’t any creatures to ask him.

The forest started to get darker and darker and Harry started to think that the night had come early. He didn’t feel that brave anymore and eyed around him looking for a place to hide and rest. He finally spotted a small nook between a tree root and moss covered rocks and he slipped to the ground and hugged his backpack close to him. He had to admit, it maybe wasn’t the greatest idea to come to the forest after all, but even when the wind howled around him and little sounds surrounded him, Harry still though it was better in the forest than at his uncle and aunt’s house. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

A slippery substance falling on his face woke Harry up suddenly. He opened his eyes as his hand rose to wipe his face. What he saw made him go cold. A giant spider stared down at him where he had snuggled against the tree and the monstrous thing was drooling at the sight of a defenceless meal down in the ground. 

Harry screamed. 

He couldn’t help himself and luckily the loud voice in the quiet forest made the spider flinch just for a second for Harry to scramble under a root and starting to run like hell away from the thing. He sprinted blindly in the darkness of the forest and behind him, he could hear the monster coming after him trashing through the bushes and knocking small trees from its path.

Harry couldn’t see a thing in the forest and he got hit by branches and he scraped his feet on rocks and bushes but he was too scared to care about the pain. He was going to be eaten! Suddenly Harry saw some light coming from behind the trees. It has to be the exit from the Forest! He started towards the light. If he only could get away from the forest he would be safe was all Harry could think about. Just as he was approaching the last trees he felt a force hitting him on the back and he fell forward, past the treeline, to a clearing in the woods. He crashed in the ground and rolled, finally coming to an end and hitting his head to a small rock. 

Harry groaned and he heard the spider coming towards him. Everything hurt and he lifted his hand to guard his head closing his eyes in fear. He was going to die! The spider was going to eat him and he would be dead!

Just as he was falling to a full panic he heard a howl. It was close and it got answers all around Harry and the spider. The next second Harry heard something smash in the spider and it went rolling away from Harry.

Harry opened his eyes a little and moved his arms to see what was happening. 

A very big dog, no, a big wolf, had charged towards the spider and was attacking it on full force. The spider tried to get around the wolf to get its meal, but the wolf didn’t let it. Then more wolves came through the trees and the spider seemed to rethink its decision to pursue the small human and it obviously came to a conclusion that Harry was not worth it. The spider hissed at the wolves and scrambled away leaving Harry and the wolves on the clearing.

Harry tried to get up, but it hurt to move and his head felt like splitting up. The wolf that had saved Harry from getting eaten by a giant spider came to him and sniffed his head. It had a beautiful silver coat and its eyes seemed to shine like ice. Harry let out a miserable whimper. Pretty or not, now the wolf would eat him!

The wolf rolled its eyes and then it started to change. Harry watched in fear and wonder as the fur fell of and then there was a man before him. Very big and very naked man. 

”What do we have here?” the man chuckled and gripped Harry’s right hand peeling it away from his face.

”Is he from the school? What on earth is he doing here? The students already left didn’t they?” a second voice pierced the night and its owner, a black tall man, came to stand behind the first one.

The first man with silver hair, light skin and blue eyes looked at Harry and then took a hold of his chin turning his head.

”You are the Potter boy”, he said and Harry heard multiple surprised sounds coming around them, ”What are you doing here?”

Harry tried to shift his head and pry his hand away, but the wolfman’s grip was unrelenting. Harry tried to make a brave face but probably failed great time as his voice came out tiny and shaking.

”Why do you want to know? Let me go!” Harry had been told by his old school teachers that you shouldn’t speak with strangers and that definitely included naked wolfmen. But the wolfman in question didn’t seem to be intending to let go without answers.

”You do realise that I just saved your ass kid? You would have been dead if I hadn’t intervened”, Harry turned his gaze away feeling a bit ungrateful at that, ”You are not supposed to be here in the Forest in a good day but to be here now that the school is over for this semester, all alone at night? Do you have a death wish or something?”

”I...”, Harry mumbled and then said quietly, ”I didn’t want to go back… Dumbledore wanted to make me go back, but I… I though I could hide here in the Forest and I don’t know… maybe live here or sneak back to castle when everyone is gone...”

The black man standing near flipped his long black braid and sighed.

”You do know this forest’s name is Forbidden. It’s not for jokes kid. How on earth you came to an conclusion that you could survive here all on your own is beyond me, but...”, he eyed the small child on the ground, ”Why didn’t you want to go back home?”

”They don’t want me there so… I just thought it would be a better summer here...”, Harry said and a panic started to creep up again, ”Please let me go! I will get out of the forest if it’s yours, but please don’t tell anyone! I don’t want to go back! Please mister!” Harry pleaded and looked to the silver haired man. The man studied him for a long time. He seemed to ponder for a while and then came closer so their faces were inches apart.

”Your family… do they hit you?” his voice was steady and his face didn’t betray anything. Same couldn’t be said about Harry whose eyes widened and his mouth fell open in total surprise. He couldn’t even start to remember what aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had told him to say if someone would ask that specific question when he was scooped up. The silver wolfman had lifted him and hugged him close to his very warm body simultaneously keeping him secure and preventing escaping. Not that Harry could even try that when he started to see black spots as a result for being lifted to quickly. The man grinned down to him and his teeth looked very sharp.

”Okay cub, I have decided. Starting today, you are mine now. I will take you home with me!”

Harry wasn’t even able to say anything as he blacked out but the last thing that he though was:

Home?


	2. Big changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments! I was so happy to receive some to my first chapter :) I will be updating this fic at mondays and fridays when I can so be on a look out for them!

Harry woke up feeling warm and oddly… safe. Like a soft cocoon was wrapped around him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a gently lit room with wooden walls and floors. There was a round short table in the middle of the room and a plush carpet under it. The walls were covered in selfs and Harry could see a couple of dressers and chests. There was also two doors and three windows which told Harry that it was dark outside.

”Feeling alright cub?”

Harry realised then that his head was in someones lap and he turned his head to look up. It was the silver haired wolfman who had saved and then kidnapped(?) him.

”Letitia checked you and healed those bruises and your headache has probably all gone, right?” the man said and Harry nodded seeing it was so. Harry felt a bit awkward laying there on the man’s lap. Thankfully the man had put some pants on but otherwise he was bare.

”Umm… thank you for… helping me, but I really should get going...”, Harry mumbled and sat up. The man let him sit straight but when he tried to get out of the bed they were sitting on, his wrist was caught.

”Don’t even try kid. I already told you, I’m going to keep you”, the man tugged him and Harry stumbled on top of his lap and the man hugged him tight to his chest with one hand and with the other he lifted Harry’s wrist closer to his face.

”What do you mean you are going to keep me? Who even are you?” Harry asked and the man gave him a thoothy grin.

”I’m Fenrir Greyback and the alpha of this werewolf pack. And you, you are going to be my cub!” he said still grinning and then he bit down on Harry’s wrist.

Harry shouted and tried to get away from the man but his tiny body had no change compared to Greyback’s muscles which kept him tightly put. A sharp pain came trough the bite and Harry cried out hitting the man everywhere he could reach but did seemingly no damage to the werewolf. Finally the man let go of his wrist and Harry curled up in his lap hugging his wounded arm. Fenrir hugged the child gently and rocked him speaking softly.

”You will become the happiest wolf there is and everyone here will be your aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters. You will be part of this pack, this family, and I will protect you and you will never be hurt again. You will be safe here and you will want for nothing. You will be the alpha’s cub and I will keep you safe”, those promises were all too much for Harry and he just cried holding his hand.

How could this man promise all those things when he didn’t even know Harry. When he didn’t know how badly every adult always wanted to just get rid of him. Fenrir Greyback just stroked his back and kept talking about the pack and Harry slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The second time Harry opened his eyes at the little wooden house, he felt weird. Like some switch had flipped and everything that he had normally felt was doubled and twisted. He sniffed a little and immediately he jumped up and threw his hands to block his nose. The smells were too strong! It was like he had inhaled a full bottle of madam Pomfrey’s cough medicine and he sneezed and coughed so hard he got tears in his eyes. After the fit had passed he looked around again still keeping his hands on his sensitive nose. There was no one in the house, but he could hear people talking.

Werewolves! Harry remembered. He was still on the very big bed where Fenrir Greyback had bit him…

”Ah!” Harry shouted and jumped up to stand. He was shivering and he stared around him wildly.

He bit him! Was… was he a werewolf now?! Harry looked at himself. He didn’t see any visible changes but somehow he knew he wasn’t the same boy that had escaped to the forest. He tried to remember all he knew about werewolves but it wasn’t much. He hadn’t even remembered the name when he had first seen them. Quirrel had mentioned them once but hadn’t told anything else but that they would change into wolves at full moon and they often kidnapped children and bit them. What they did with said children wasn’t revealed but they all had imagined all the worst things they could. Harry breathed hard and took his right hand off his nose and shakily looked at it.

There was a scar. Two set of teeth marks making a almost complete sircle. It was red but it didn’t hurt anymore. He remembered the pain from last night. It had hurt so much! But… the man had also told very… confusing things. Like how he would be Fenrir’s… child? Harry didn’t know what to think. He had always, alwayswanted a real family. A family that would love him and care for him. He had dreamed of distant relatives that would have come and take him away from the Dursleys but those dreams he had thrown away a long time ago. There was no one who would save him. Even Dumbledore had wanted him to go back to Private drive.

But this Fenrir had taken him. He had just picked him up and carried him to his home. Harry knew that he was probably in great danger because strangers who took children were not good people. They did bad things to children and then killed them. But why had Fenrir then been so gentle with him? It didn’t make any sense.

Just then a door on his right opened and the man in question came inside holding a big plate filled with food. Harry fliched and stared at the man. He had felt so alone and scared but when he met his eyes he felt a calm wave cover him. His shoulders relaxed and he felt safe. Like the big man would take every scary thing in the world away and make him happy. Harry mentally shook himself and tried to remember that the man had all but kidnapped him. He had bit him without even asking him!

”Morning cub! Well, actually it’s already afternoon but it’s okay. You had a rough night but you probably feel better now. I brought you some food so come sit here and eat”, Fenrir said as he walked to the low table and set the plate there. He sat down next to it and patted the place next to him.

Harry noticed then how hungry he was and he creeped closer warily. The food could be poisoned! Or maybe it was raw human meat! But it looked so delicious and Harry’s instics to eat when he could won the battle finally and he lowered himseslf to the carpet and tugged the plate closer to him with one hand.

”Is your nose in pain? It can happen when you are chanced”, Fenrir said in a conversing kind of tone, ”Take your hand of and breath through your mouth. Your nose adjust easier that way.”

Harry took his hand of reluctantly and eyed the food instead. He picked up the fork that Fenrir handed to him and poked the really normal looking eggs and meat. Fenrir chuckled and Harry blushed. Was he that obvious? Harry took a breath and scooped some eggs to his mouth. It was good. He ate all the food on the plate and then drank water from a flagon Fenrir had tossed on the table. After his meal Harry was full but he still was wary of the man even though his mind or instics or something tried to convince him to trust the man.

”Okay!” Fenrir smiled at him and Harry gave him a glare, ”Now that you have rested and got some food in you, I will take you to our healer Letitia and she can check you again. I want to know that the change went well and you are fine.”

”What? Wait, wait!” Harry back pedalled as Fenrir scooped him up and started to walk out of the house, ”You! You can’t just! I don’t even understand what is going on!”

Fenrir smiled and opened the door.

”It’s okay. You will understand with time. Harry, this is your pack! Your family!”

The place that they stepped in was one of the most beautiful places Harry had ever seen. It was a big and round and you could see a little sky far far up. There was a bunch of wooden cottages all around the place and behind everything was trees. But these trees were really big and their branches formed a labyrinth of entwined walls all around. It was like when Harry had once crawled inside a big bush when he was hiding from Dudley’s gang. Fenrir’s place was just a million times bigger. There was a little pond next to a big crag. Water was coming from the rock and couple of trees near the shore extended their branches above the water. In the middle of a little cottage town there was a big firepit and around it there was wooden benches and tables.

And there was people. Lots of people coming towards them. They were all older than Harry and the youngests that Harry saw were probably fifteen or sixteen.

”We will introduce everyone to you after Letitia has checked you, but I wanted you to meet them now. After all you are the new cub of the pack”, Fenrir said and looked oddly proud hugging him close to his chest.

”Oh my, he is just adorable!” and old woman cooed and waved at him, ”Hello my dear, I’m so happy to meet you!”

Harry waved shyly back to her not sure how he should react to this all.

”Ooo! He is so cute, how old are you?” giggled a short boy coming closer and smiling brightly at him.

”I’m eleven...”, Harry mumbled and he got back more cooing and happy smiles. He felt like it was just too much.

He then hid his face in Fenrir’s chest and felt really stupid doing so. Why did all this overhelm him so much?! Fenrir seemed to realise this and started to walk away from the crowd promising them they could admire their new packmate later. As he walked he looked down to Harry.

”Are you okay kid? They are really excited to meet you. It has been some time that we’ve had a small pup like you in our pack. You will be spoiled rotten I tell you”, Fenrir laughed and Harry lifted his head a little so he could see Fenrir’s face.

”Why did you take me?” he asked, ”This… why did you take me with you and make me… a werewolf?”

Fenrir stopped and looked back at him. His face was serious but didn’t betray any feelings.

”I don’t like kids getting hurt. Espeacially if it’s their own family that hurts them. You went to the Forbidden Forest rather than go back to your family and I know you have been here before. Do you miss your old family?”

Harry shook his head. No, he didn’t miss Dursleys. Were they really now his old family? Would it be that bad to live here, away from the constant fear and pain? Was Fenrir really serious when he said all those things?

”That’s how it is. You are now mine kid”, Fenrir said unapologetic and resumed his way towards a cottage near a small herbgarden. He opened the door with his foot and called out to a very bright looking woman. Her hair was unnatural bright red and clothes were mixture of soft fluttery bright greens and shockinly elecrtic blues.

”Letitia! I brought Harry. Can you check him out now?”

The woman, Letitia, turned and her smile was as bright as her outside appearance. Her yellow eyes shone as she came to them.

”Hello alpha. Hi Harry dear”, she looked really kind, Harry thought. So unlike madam Pomfrey, who cared about her patients of course, but Letitia seemed to be interested about making Harry feel safe and relaxed with her.

”Put him down on the bed and I will check that everything went well”, Letitia instructed Fenrir and went trought a door to get something. The man plopped Harry on top of a bed made of soft furs. Harry stroked the furs and smiled a bit about how soft they were.

”Nice to see you smile cub”, Fenrir grinned and Harry looked at him, ”You have been so jittery all this time.”

”Well, you did throw me in this new life head first without letting me get my thoughts in straight”, Harry huffed and gathered his legs to his chest to hug them, ”It was just bam bam new things right one after the other. I’m still confused about this all!”

Fenrir just smiled and didn’t look worried about Harry’s grumbling. He sat down on the bed beside him and ruffled Harry’s hair. Harry flinched a bit but Fenrir didn’t stop and petted him nonetheless.

”I bet it’s weird, but you are a kid. I have been this pack’s alpha for a long time and I know how to handle my wolves and what’s best for them. You have been mistreated and you yourself said that Dumbledore, who is supposed to be this wise and powerful kind wizard grandpa of this world, sent you pack to that old family of yours”, Harry turned his face, not wanting to look at Fenrir. It was weird to talk about Dursleys with someone who knew something about his homelife with them, ”I talked with my spies about you and they tell me that no one seems to know where you live and who are your guardians. And if they are able to hurt you and no one has done anything about it or even knew it was happening, it’s a clear sign to me that they don’t care enough to be allowed to make choises in your life. So! I will take over. I will make the choises in your life that make it a life worth living for.”

Harry felt a sting in his eyes and to his surprise he felt tears forming and then rolling down his cheeks. He gasped and tried to wipe them away. He wasn’t a baby, Fenrir hadn’t even done anything to him, so why was he crying?! But… Fenrir had done something. This was the first time ever in Harrys life that he cried over something kind done to him. Fenrir smiled surprisingly gently at him and pulled him against him. Harry kept his hands over his eyes, not wanting to let Fenrir see his tears and curled in Fenrir’s arms sobbing.

* * *

When Harry had finally managed to calm down Fenrir let him go and Letitia, who had crept in the room without Harry noticing her, came to them.

”Now let’s see how you are”, she put down a potion bottle with something black inside, ”Werewolves have their own kind of magic. We don’t need wands to make magic flow trough us. Wizards think it’s uncontrollable, but it’s just closer to earth and our inner wolf. I will feel around you with my magic and see that everything has settled down right and then you can drink this potion. It will help you adjust to your new senses easier. Your nose is probably still very sensitive and did you even notice you don’t have to wear your glasses anymore?” she pointed out and giggled when Harry shot his hands to his face and realised that he really did not feel his glasses on him.

”I didn’t notice at all!” he felt his face burn with embarrasment. He even had cried with his hands on his face! How did he not notice that really important thing!?

”Don’t worry dear. My friend had the same thing happen to her when she changed. She told me that she didn’t really take notice of her glasses when she wore them and subconsciously though she was wearing them when she could see clearly”, Letitia laughed and waved her hands around Harry, ”It was a bit of a shock when she finally realised as she went to bed and tried to take her glasses off and thada, there was nothing to take off! She still wears glasses with no power on them. Said that she looked stupid without them. We can get you some fake ones if you want?”

Harry nodded, he was so used to his glasses it would be weird not to have them. And people would ask questions how his vision suddenly got better. Letitia waived last time her hands over Harrys head and hummed, satisfied of the results.

”Everything is fine. The change was normal and he is as healthy as can be. Now Harry, you can just drink this and go and start getting to know your new pack”, Letitia handed Harry the black potion, ”And Harry, you can come to me whenever you want. Even if you only want to talk. Talking things out can help even if you just want someone to listen”, she smiled gently and Harry took the potion giving her a shy smile back.


	3. So many new faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! It's december! I love christmas time, tho I'm not that big on religion. I just love all the lights and snow and music and the atmosphere and how everyone get excited waiting for the christmas eve! Just love it :D I might not be able to keep my schedule during the holidays, but let's see. Grab some hot cocoa or a mug of glogg (the best winter/christmas drink) and enjoy the chapter :)

Fenrir let Harry walk on his own this time when he led him outside of Letitia’s home. The potion helped Harry to control his new senses just as Letitia had said and it was really weird to use his nose to smell as he felt like he could smell every little thing in a whole new level. He could pick small differences in Fenrir that he knew he couldn’t have done were he still a normal human. Fenrir explained that Harry could now recognize him just by smell and he would get to know everyone’s personal scent in the pack.

”Let’s go to the firepit. The pack knows to come there to meet you. I will introduce you to them”, Fenrir grinned and they strolled towards a small group of men and women already gathered there. They looked up as Fenrir and Harry approached. A tall black man with long black braid, who Harry remembered was there when Fenrir had saved him, came to them first and crouched in front of him.

”Hey Harry. I’m Aser!” he held out his hand and Harry shook hands with him. His hand wasbig, warm and gentle.

”Aser is my beta. He is my right hand man and will take lead if something would happen to me”, Fenrir explained and clapped his hand on Aser’s shoulder as he rose up again.

”Very unlikely though. Can’t get rid of you even if you were tossed in a pit of fire”, Aser laughed jovially, ”You will be safe with him as your alpha”, he told Harry and Fenrir nodded beaming confidence.

After that it was whole jumble of names and scents as everyone wanted to get to know the new child of the pack. Harry got to meet Carrina, a woman who was the lead hunter of the pack, Araca and Anouk, brother and sister who were the closest to Harry with age being both seventeen, Remlend and Nazenol, two gentle big men who were in charge of the food, Oriha, a woman with a large garden and so many more people. Fenrir told Harry that his pack was the largest werewolf pack at the moment and in time Harry would come to remember all of them.

Fenrir stayed with him the whole time and Harry felt his presence comforting. It was a weird day meeting people who genuinely seemed to be happy that he was there. Only couple of wolves seemed to raise some concerns.

A small round woman with very light skin, blue eyes and hair in a bun smiled at Harry when Fenrir introduced her as one of his spies.

”Nice to meet you Harry. Though I do have some worries of you being here...”, she sighed and Fenrir frowned at her.

”Orkide! You can come to me with your concers, even if I don’t plan to change anything”, Fenrir barked and Orkide glanced at him scoffing.

”What’s the point then? I told you that he is too popular with the wizards, they will not like that you have taken their golden miracle child from them”, she looked at Harry again with eyes that seemed to scream pity, ”But I admit, it’s not your fault pup. See you around...”

And then she turned around and two guys who had lurked around her scurried after glancing behind their shoulders at Harry. Harry turned to look at Fenrir not knowing how to feel after meeting the woman.

”Is me being here such a big deal? I mean… I know I am famous for reasons that I can’t even remember but… No one has ever cared where I live. Why would they care now?” he asked and Fenrir sat down on one of the wooden benches patting the spot next to him. Harry went to sit and Fenrir threw a hand around his shoulders and pulled him in a sideway hug. Harry didn’t know what to feel about these gestures of Fenrir. He was so natural with tactical contact which had always been rare for Harry and more usually than not.. violent.

”There are bad people in this world as you know, but there are also people who don’t think they do bad things to others even if the results stare at them right in front of their faces. And if you are famous, people like the version of you that they read from papers and how they have imagined you. Many think they have the right to know your life and be part of it. They think they know you even if they really don’t”, he said slowly and patted Harry’s arm, ”I don’t think you have ever heard of me, but I’m famous for shit that I didn’t do and things that I did and things that I regret. I have made decisions in the past that I regret now, but I learned from them and those experiences made me a better alpha, better man. It’s harder for you because you are just a pup. You are not responsible for your life yet, but you don’t have to worry cub. I will handle everything.”

Harry nodded. People had been shocked at Hogwarts when he did mistakes. Even his teachers seemed baffled when he didn’t excel in subjects where his parents had been good.

”You took me in even though you don’t know me”, he then wondered, ”You just decided that I would be… I would be part of your pack. Wouldn’t you have had to have some kind of image of me if you were so determined to take me with you?”

What if Harry wasn’t at all what Fenrir had imagined. What if when he got to know him, he saw that he was just a loser who couldn’t be what Fenrir wanted him to be.

”You don’t have to worry about things like that. I took you with me because I wanted to. Do you think parents can choose what kind of personality their baby will have? No, they get a cub in their laps and then it’s their responsibility to raise that kid as they choose and love it no matter how it will turn out. As long as you don’t go around randomly plunging knives in people I don’t mind what you get into.”

Fenrir seemed to have an answer for everything and somehow it seemed to always end up with Harry tearing up. He snifled and wiped his tears of furiously. This was already a second time! No, third! Harry had also sobbed when Fenrir bit him. How was he such a baby all of sudden? Fenrir didn’t seem to mind and just hummed and accepted a pint from Nazenol who put down a cup of hot cocoa for Harry to drink when he felt he had calmed down. Nazenol patted Harry’s hair affectionately and went to help Remlend prepare the supper.

Harry picked up the cocoa and sipped the hot drink. It was perfect!

”Nazenol really knows how to make cocoa doesn’t he?” asked Evalt, a very handsome boy with dark skin and golden hair. He came to sit with Harry and Fenrir with Anouk, Araca and four other boys and two girls. They were all around seventeen to twentyfive and they all seemed very interested to get to know their new little brother. Harry nodded and Fenrir turned to talk with Aser and Carrina allowing Harry to get to know the young wolves by himself. He left his arm around him though and Harry found it comforting and like Fenrir didn’t just leave him when he could.

”It’s nice to get new pack members”, a boy named Jarvek plopped to sit near Evalt, ”Do you like the den?”

”Den?”

Jarvek waved his hands around them.

”This place. It’s nice isn’t it? I have lived here five years and it still makes me feel such a joy when I look at it!”

”Well you are such a sappy guy, no wonder”, Evalt laughed making Jarvek blush and Araca and Anouk aaw at him.

”You are too precious Jarvek!” giggled one of the girls. She had a very short cut hair and tattoos all over her upper body, ”I’m Velariel by the way”, she waived her hand to Harry and went to sit next to Jarvek and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek making both Harry and Jarvek blush harshly.

After that the group started to tell Harry things about the pack and the den. It was fun to listen and watch their jokes and antics. It reminded Harry about Gryffindor tower and he felt relaxed. Araca had conjured a book at some point and Anouk had migrated to speak with the a very pale looking boy and a beautiful dark girl. They were speaking in hushed tones and occassionally peeked at Evalt who joked with the remaining two boys and Velariel. Velariel was still holding Jarvek and the boy was staring at her like she was the sun in the sky. They were nice and tried to include Harry in their conversation but didn’t pressure him to take a big part in their topics and Harry was grateful for that. He didn’t really know what to say about hunting or gossip about he pack’s people so he was perfectly happy just sitting there, drinking his cocoa and watching the pack move and do their chores.

When it started to become dim, Nazenol and Remlend brought a big cauldron to the middle of the area. People started to migrate to the fire and Remlend scooped food into bowls and Nazenol and couple of others went around giving them to the pack. Anouk had hopped up and joined Nazenol in his job and before anyone else got their bowl she had brought two bowls to Fenrir and Harry.

”The alpha and their family will get the best parts so dig in Harry!” Anouk said and Harry accepted the food given to him and looked up at Fenrir. The alpha smiled and nodded at Harry, but didn’t start eating. It was weird. The pack seemed to watch him expecting him to take a bite. He had never been the first one to eat. With Dursleys he wasn’t even sure if he got to eat that day and in Hogwarts there was always someone in the great hall. Harry took a breath and lifted his spoon with warm soup to his mouth. It was good and Harry who never had been a picky eater thanks to his homelife started to eat quickly. After Harry had taken the first bite, Fenrir had lifted his own bowl to his mouth and following his example the rest of the pack began to feast. Harry was full after his first bowl and Nazenol, after trying to get him to eat more, took his bowl away. Harry felt his eyes drooping and he rested his head on Fenrir and lazily watched the pack eating and laughing together. It was nice. It was peaceful. It felt safe.

Fenrir glanced down to see Harry doze and barely keeping his eyes open.

”Okay, time for you to get some sleep cub”, Fenrir announced and picked Harry up leaving the clearing. Harry put his head on Fenrir’s shoulder as he walked to the cottage he had woken up in. Fenrir lowered Harry on top of the bed and covered him in furs and then he laid down next to him on top of the plankets and throwing a hand over Harry. Harry curled below the furs and sighed content in his situation. Fenrir petted his hair and Harry could feel the sleep tugging at him. Maybe he could try to trust this weird nice family and his new… guardian. Harry smiled a little snuggling deeper in the bed. He felt oddly like he was happy.


	4. Wandering in the den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late chapter! I was visiting my sister and celebrating the independence day. Well, now you get two chapter really close to each others so yay? :D Thank you for reading!

Harry’s life had turned upside down in a matter of hours and now that he had accepted his joining in Fenrir’s pack he was determined to investigate the den and its people. They were all nice to him which was weird, but it was of course better than being scoffed at and locked in a cupboard. Harry had asked Fenrir what he should do when Fenrir had for the first time left him to go do... what ever the alphawolf of the pack would do. Fenrir had looked at him oddly and then ruffled his hair and just said to go have fun and be a kid. But Harry wasn’t sure what that should entail, but he also didn’t want to tell that to Fenrir. So he had just shrugged and left the cottage to look around. Fenrir had told Harry that he would be away only for a couple of hours and would be back around dinner and Harry was a bit comforted that he would come back soon. He didn’t quite like to be alone without Fenrir, but everyone had been really nice to him so Harry didn’t fear going out of the house to wander around the den.

The den was a big place but it was secure and Araca, who had been sitting in a tree reading again, told him that the den had it’s own magic to protect them from outsiders. Araca was very powerful wolf in magic and he was one of the wolves in the pack to deal with big magic. That entailed among other things keeping the wards up, making the den repairs and keeping the water clean. The pack changed the location time to time but they had taken a liking to this place so they would stay there for some time and the magic around the den needed repairs time to time.

Harry wentured around the den looking around and he was delighted to find the garden and looking at the flowers and herbs growing there. Oriha let him in and explained about the plants growing there. She had two big gardens. The other was for flowers, herbs and potion ingredients and the other one was a field to grow vegetables for the pack. Oriha went to go pick a couple of wild strawberries and threaded them trough a grass cane. She handed the strawberry cane to Harry and he went to resume his exploration while eating the delicious strawberries. Everywhere he went people came to say hello and told him something about themselves or the den. Carrina and her brother Getros, both siblings tall and big, were eager to talk about what it ment to be a wolf in the Forest.

”The other creatures will be able to smell the wolf in you and they will know not to mess with you”, Carrina told him while sharpening a big knife,” You will be safe while wenturing in the forest, now that you have a big pack behind you. The Forest isn’t stupid and they will know that if they did something to you they would woke the wrath of the whole pack.”

Getros slammed a big deer down between them and grinned when Harry glanced at it.

”You will learn the Forest in time and then you will never be lost in it. I think you might take part in the hunt when you are older who knows”, Getros laughed and catched the knife Carrina threw at him. He started to skin the deer and that was Harry’s cue to leave. He wasn’t overly fond of the sight.

Evalt came to him around the dinner to take him to the fire pit. He was really handsome and Harry quite liked his attention and Evalt seemed perfectly fine giving it to him. Harry’s attention however steered away from Evalt when he saw Fenrir sitting around a table speaking with Aser. Harry said quick bye to Evalt and hurried to Fenrir while trying to not look like he was in a hurry. He almost bumped right into Remlend on his way but dodged just before and the drink Remlend was carrying didn’t go to waste. When he made it to Fenrir the man smiled and waved him to sit next to him.

”How has your day been going cub?” he asked and Harry was glad to tell him what he had been doing. Fenrir laughed hard when Harry told him what Getros had said.

”Getros thinks he has a talent for divination but it’s more common that his predictions turn up the other way around”, he patted Harry’s shoulder and winked, ”He once told Carrina, when they were still at school, what he thought the score would be for a quidditch match and she went and betted a huge load of galleons for Gryffindor. Ha! The team was rubbish that year and came last. Carrina hasn’t trusted his brother’s divinations after that. Now she goes left if Getros tells her he has a feeling to go right.”

The mention of school brought a question in front of Harry’s mind.

”Fenrir? What about Hogwarts? Can I still..? I mean, now that I’m a werewolf can I still go back to shcool?” he asked suddenly worried. He was sure he would come to love it here in the pack, but he loved Hogwarts and he had just started his education there. Ron and Hermione were there!

”Calm down pup”, Fenrir moved his hand to Harry’s neck and squeezed lightly. Normally said gesture would result in more panic but Fenrir made it somehow reassuring, ”You can still go back there if you want. You are not the first wolf to go to school. Araca still goes to Beauxbatons next year. He comes back every Full Moon and of course on holidays.”

”Bea… what is that?” Harry asked.

”It’s a magic school somewhere in France. Araca and Anouk’s parents were wanderers and travelled around the world for a long time. Their parent’s asked our pack to take them in and went on to continue their journey. Araca and Anouk had already started their schooling in Beauxbatons and wanted to continue there. Although Anouk dropped out last year. She wanted to concentrate on the pack.”

Harry watched as Anouk went around helping Nazenol and Remlend. She looked happy but Harry couldn’t understand who would drop out of a magic school of their own free will? Maybe Beauxbatons wasn’t as good as Hogwarts.

”But I want to go back”, Harry said, ”I love Hogwarst and my friends are there. Ummm… is it… Orkide said people will be angry. Should I not tell anyone about me being… a werewolf?”

Fenrir frowned a little and threw his head up to look at sky and sighed.

”Yes. Think you should keep it a secret for a while. Of course tell those who will stand with you no matter what. I’m happy if you have friends there who you can tell your secrets but just be careful. It’s not always easy to be a werewolf but it gives you so much. A pack, a family, safe den and lifelong mates.”

Fenrir patted Harry’s shoulder again and then concertrated on the food that Nazenol brought them.

The night went ahead with a nice atmosphere and at evening some of the wolves brought out instruments and Nazenol entertrained them by singing. It was nice and warm. Something Harry had never experienced but wanted to keep having.

* * *

The days seemed to go past too fast and suddenly it was the eve of the full moon. Harry had known that werewolves changed when it was a full moon before he himself got bitten, but he didn’t know much more than what muggle fantasybooks had told him. Fenrir sat him down before the day to make sure he was ready.

”As you know, tomorrow nigh is the Full Moon and it will trigger your first change. I wont lie to you cub, it will hurt you but it will get better everytime. Your pack will help you. The pack keeps us grounded when we are wolves and you will be more in touch with your mind. If you are by yourself it could be dangerous. You will be all alone in your mind and the wolf is stronger at Full Moon and it will not be able to understand morales. It will only know the exhilaration of the hunt. Some wolves with no pack chooce to take wolfsbane, a poison that will make your wolf shrivel and wizards think that’s the answer to their fear of the unknown. It is poison, it will not kill you but it will make you weak and sick”, Fenrir sighed and gathered Harry to his side, ”I want you to understand Harry that the wolfsbane is not a good thing. Wizards think it’s a good potion and market it as a medicine for lycantrophy but it’s only a horrible poison to try to keep us in line. We are our own and no one get’s to tell us otherwise! You will understand the good feeling of the Full Moon tomorrow.”

The talk didn’t exactly help Harry to calm down but now he at least knew what to wait for. The wolfsbane didn’t sound very nice but Araca smiled when Harry asked him about it.

”Fenrir is an old wolf. It’s true that the wolfsbane is an awful potion but it’s an option for many wolves who don’t have a pack or didn’t want to be a werewolf in the first place. There are those that would rather choose a horrible life than be changed. I don’t really get it but then I was born a wolf and I love my life in this pack so I am not really the best person to ask about why someone would choose a life outside of this.”

”What is it like being born like that?” Harry asked and Araca took a moment to think.

”I don’t know what to tell you Harry. Me and Anouk’s situation was a bit different than other born wolves. Usually lone wolves don’t make children like my parents or if they do, they dump them off to a nearest pack’s borders and keep going. I think my parents wanted to love me and Anouk and that’s probably the reason why they kept us around so long, but it wasn’t a life they wanted after all... They wanted to wander and travel and we were in the way. I don’t really know what to think about them”, Araca looked down for a bit not letting any emotions to rise up on his face,” I think you should ask Velariel about this. She was born right in this pack and I bet she would love to tell you about it.”

Harry took his advice and went to look for Velariel. He found her with Jarvek. Her arm was around him and she was petting his hair making him giggle.

”Velariel?” Harry asked a bit embarrassed at the scene. It was pretty clear that Jarvek and Velariel were going out. Though Harry had never seen a girl acting so… like a boyfriend?

Velariel glanced at Harry and smiled at him pressing a quick kiss to Jarvek and then lettin him go. Jarvek blushed and scuttled away wearing a happy smile on his face.

”What’s up Harry?” Velariel waved him closer, ”You came at a right time. Jarvek had been telling me to let go so he could go to meet with Biriha, but he is just too cute for his own good you know?”

”Umm… Are you two…? I mean...”, he blushed. It was rude to ask and it was obvious so he shouldn’t even have to ask about their relationship.

”Yeap! He is my mate. My sweet little sub”, she said standing a little straigther and buffing out her chest.

”What’s a sub?” Harry asked. He thought someone had used that word before but couldn’t really place it anywhere. Velariel chuckled and patted his head.

”Sub is shortened version of submissive. There are two dynamics in the pack. Submissive and dominant. They can vary a lot. Not everyone is the same but in short submissive wolves are more like followers and dominants are more leading sort. Nothing you have to worry right now. You are too young to be placed anywhere but when you get a bit older you will start to notice changes in you and this is really not the time to talk about this. Fenrir can explaine it to you later”, Velariel clarified, ”Now, was that all you wanted to ask me about? I could take you to swim in the pond! How about that?”

She looked excited and Harry did like the idea of swimming. As long as his feet would be able to touch the bottom. He nodded and as they walked to the pond he brought up his original question.

”Araca told me you were born in this pack? What was it like to be bornwolf in a pack?”

”Oh! Yeah, I can tell you all about that!” they came to the pond and she shrugged all her clothes of and jumped in the water producing a little tsunami making Harry jump out of the way. It still made him uncomfortable to see all the naked skin of others. Especially the girls. It had been a bit of a shock when Fenrir had taken Harry to the pond to clean up and there were so many people naked. Fenrir laughed at his mortified expression and told him that the wolves were not bothered about naked skin and that he would get used to it. It was just skin and it would help him to see and get used to different bodytypes of people.

So Harry undressed feeling the blush on him but he didn’t want to be the only one with clothes on in the pond. He still covered himself as he got down in the water. It wasn’t cold but not really warm either. But it was nice to feel the water around him. Valeriel swam a couple of laps and then came pack to Harry.

”Where to start, where to start… Hmm...”, she pursed her lips together, ”Actually it’s a lot harder to figure out what to say. It was the norm for me.

Well… This is the life I have always known. I grew up with the pack and I have never though that I was missing on anything. Miwil, he is the teacher of the pack, taught me everything and he and me and a couple of others went to explore the muggle and wizarding worl together occassionally. I find the world outside the forest boring but some of us like to go there. Like Orkide. It makes her a great spy because she likes to roam around in the cities. She would never leave pack though, she is too loyal and in secret she loves the pack too much even if she sometimes is a bit of a grumpypants”, Velariel snorted.

”But yeah, I liked the pack and I never wanted to go to school. This is my life and I like it like that. I was fourteen when I felt like a dom and after that people say I have been nothing but a troublemaker”, she laughed loudly and didn’t look at all sorry about it.

”My teachers think I’m a troublemaker”, Harry smiled like a conspirator and Velariel gaggled more and pressed Harry to her side making him blush again with the sudden naked contact. Her breasts were too close! He struggled away and Velariel let him go laughing now with tears in her eyes.

”Omg you are so precious Harry!” She didn’t get to say much more as Harry plashed a big wave in her face and she spluttered and shrieked and then Harry had to run/swim away quickly as she went after him making super waves in retaliation. Fenrir was the one to save him in the end when he came to the pond and just jumped in between them making both Velariel and Harry shout in surprise. It ended with Harry on Fenrir’s back shouting and pointing where to go and Fenrir acting as his knight as Velariel was shouting foul play. It was a good day all in all.


	5. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again with a new chapter! Hope you like it :) Thanks for reading!

The next day Harry couldn’t feel any of the relaxing feelings he had felt playing in the water. He was tense and jumpy all day and even if Fenrir tried to make him focus on something else Harry couldn’t shift his attention anywhere else than the coming full moon. Fenrir kept him by his side the whole day and Harry was thankful of that. He couldn’t bear the though to go through this alone and Fenrir was like a mountain. He didn’t waver and his constant presence made the wait a little bit better.

When the evening started to turn to night, all of the pack gathered to the firepit naked as their clothes would tear off if they had them on. They were talking quietly and more than couple were throwing worried glances towards Harry. Harry’s heart was bounding like crazy and he didn’t know when he had been as nervous. Maybe when he had been sorted into Gryffindor? Or his first quidditch game? No, this was much more nerve wracking!

”It’s going to be okay cub”, Fenrir said for a millionth time and stroked his back reassuring, ”It will be scary only the first time and then it will be easier to understand. The first time with anything is always scary but you are in Gryffindor right? The house of the bravest, right?”

Harry gave him a small smile and then he could feel it. The Moon came up slowly and as he saw it Harry’s whole being seemed to zero on the light. His body started to shake and he could feel the Moon reaching towards him and then taking him apart. It hurt and Harry shouted out falling to his knees. Fenrir’s hand was still on his back and that helped to ground him a little. Harry tried to focus on the hand and as he changed, the Moon rearranging his body, he could feel the hand on his back changing with him. Finally he couldn’t even anymore make the same sounds as his face wasn’t a human anymore. His hands couldn’t hug himself and his naked skin didn’t feel smooth anymore.

When the pain finally subsided to low throbbing he opened his eyes to a new world. It was almost too overhelming!

Harry could see and smell and feel everything! He could feel magic! It was like a smell and a taste and a feeling all together and it was the most wonderful feeling ever. All around Harry there were wolves stretching and shaking their bodies. The silver wolf from when Harry had escaped to the forest was besides Harry and it nudged him with its nose. It licked his face and started to groom his cub. Harry sneezed and then he saw wolves coming to greet him. He didn’t regonize their appearance but he knew their scent. Velariel and Evalt came towards the alpha and his cub and behind them Harry could smell Jarvek and Anouk and Araca. Harry wagged his tail (he had a tail!) and tried to trot towards his friends but the big silver wolf gruffed and pulled the cub back to him. It seemed the alpha wasn’t all that keen to let his cub wander away from him anytime soon. Harry tried to escape couple of times but the alpha was observant and finally Harry settled for his fate to be coddled between his alphas front legs.

The night was warm and full of new things but most of the pack seemed more interested to just laying around and scenting one another. The younger dominant wolves were wrestling around and Harry and Anouk were watching the play fights. Jarvek had jogged to cuddle with Velariel under a big tree and after playing enough Evalt came to poke Harry with his nose to get him to join. The alpha put an end to that quickly and Evalt seemed to roll his eyes at his overprotectiveness but plopped down next to them and Fenrir let Harry to wander to him as long as he was close. The pain of the change had gone fully now and Harry’s body had stabilized well enough. Harry felt like a little kid. He jumped all over Evalt and tried to even bite his tail but it was just too much fun! Evalt snorted and gave him a couple of playbites but he was careful under his alpha’s watch. Anouk joined them too and she and Harry had fun running around Fenrir and jumping over Evalt when he laid down on their path. When the sky started to lighten Fenrir grapped Harry by the neck and pulled him back between his front legs and laid his head on top of Harry’s back trapping him there. Harry squirmed in protest but when a huge yawn shook his body he settled down and fell asleep quick after that.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling like a train had ran over him. Every bone of his ached and his skin was pricking like someone had used him as a pin cushion. Fenrir’s arm was thrown over him and Evalt’s face was near. Anouk was curled in a ball right next to Harry and she was talking in her sleep.

”It’s fresh… I am a master baker...”

Harry sat up and shook his arms trying to get the aching to stop. It was like growing pains which didn’t feel nice. But not focusing on the pain he felt wonderful. He was well rested and his core felt fulfilled. He couldn’t describe it any other way. After experiencing the Full Moon with his pack, he couldn’t undestand how anyone would want to do otherwise. But to be fair it was his first and only Full Moon experience so who was he to say what others should do. But if the poison made werewolves miserable why would they take it. Maybe they didn’t have a pack for themselves but Anouk and Araca had come from outside and Fenrir’s pack had taken them in.

In the midst of Harry’s pondering people started to wake up. Evalt woke up with a snore and looked around him hair standing up at weird places making Harry giggle. Evalt smirked at him and ruffled his hair.

”You have no place to laugh at other’s bedhair walking around with that fluffhead of yours pup”,

Fenrir rose up then, yawning and stretching his back. He patted the ground next to him like he was looking for something and then his eyes came up to Harry.

”Hi cub, what did you think about the night?” he asked smiling.

”It was awesome!” Harry beamed, ”I can’t remember everything clearly, but I remember feeling so good! I could feel my magic!”

Evalt and Fenrir chuckled watching Harry’s babbling. It was the happiest they had seen Harry yet and he looked relaxed and open. Nazenol came to them all clothed up already and handed a shirt and pants to Harry.

”You looked like you had a fun Full Moon! I’m so happy for you Harry! But now it’s time for dinner. Do you want to come to the fire? I bet you are hungry after the Moon”, he asked and Harry nodded while tugging on his shirt. Nazenol took his hand and walked him to sit next to Aser.

”Hi pup, did you enjoy the Moon?” Aser asked while drinking from a tankard.

Nazenol gave Harry a glass of juice and he took a sip before answering the beta. ”It was cool! I have never felt like that. But I didn’t like the pain. Fenrir says it becomes easier after some time?”

”I does. The first few changes are brutal but your body will adjust and then you can change into your wolf form even without the Moon. But you can’t do that if the Moon hasn’t touched you enough”, Aser explaned and Harry nodded thoughtful.

”So… wolves who take the potion can’t change without the Full Moon?”

”That’s right”, Carrina quipped and slumped to sit with them. Remlend gave her a tankard too and Carrina patted his hand in thanks, ”Thanks Remlend sweetie. But yeah Harry. You were so cute as a wolf! It will be great when you can change by yourself!” she mumbled into her tankard.

”I can come here to the Moon right?” Harry asked thinking about the coming year, ”I don’t want to take the poison. I like the feeling that I can sense my magic!” It would be easy to sneak out of the castle with his cloak. And Ron and Hermione could cover for him if someone noticed.

”I’m pretty sure Fenrir wouldn’t let you take wolfsbane”, Aser gave a laughter and scrathed his neck, ”Though we have to think how to get you out of the castle without anyone noticing...”

”And how are we supposed to do that?”

Orkide stepped in front of them her brown hair out of her usually neat bun. She took a glass from Remlend and gulping it down in one go and eyeing Harry who curled a bit into himself. Orkide wasn’t cruel per se but she was protective of the pack Harry had noticed. It made him feel like an outsider when she looked at him like he was a danger to the pack and the feeling of home seemed to disappear from Harry.

”We will find a way”, Carrina said her tone firm as she looked at her and Orkide blushed but didn’t look away. Orkide was a sub but she needed to be though being a spy.

”Um… I can sneak out of the castle pretty easily...”, Harry peeped not really wanting to cause a fight right in the middle of dinner.

”Hmmm? Is it the same way you escaped to the forest?” Fenrir asked coming to stand behind him and giving a strict look to Orkide. She lowered her gaze finally but huffed and sat down clearly wanting to hear how Harry was going to solve this problem.

”Umm, I have an invisibility cloak so I can sneak out with it. It was my father’s and professor Dumbledore gave it to me last christmast”, he explaned. The cloak was with his other stuff in Fenrir and his cottage. Harry was oddly touched that no one had digged around his belongings when he wasn’t around.

”Woah! That’s so cool!” Carrina shouted excitement clear on her face.

” Wait? You have an invisibility cloak?” Orkide gasped. She looked suddenly very interested and a hungry look came to her eyes.

”Orkide. The cloak is certainly important to him. Don’t tell me you are not confident enough to use your own skills as a spy so you have to rely on wizard trinkets?” Fenrir asked his voice growing cold. Harry had never heard him like that and he was really glad that voice wasn’t targeted at him.

Orkide looked ashamed and she shook her head and moved her head exposing her neck. Fenrir huffed after awhile and Orkide hurried away. Harry felt a bit bad for her. Fenrir had sounded a bit mean questioning her skills like that but Harry didn’t want to lend his cloak to anyone. It was his only memento of his father and Fenrir seemed to understand and respect that.

”But that is a good thing. That cloak”, Fenrir clarified, ”I would have come up with some other way but this is much easier. Plus your new senses help you to move silent and you can smell and hear the danger coming far away so you can avoid your teachers. But don’t use your new abilities to look for trouble. I don’t want to hear you getting detention or something like that”, he stated and Harry smiled guiltily.

”The trouble usually looks for me.”

”Well, now you have the means to get away from it.”


	6. Lighter heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this I was playing dragon age 2 and I had written Fenrir’s name Fenris like ten times before I noticed ^^' I was worried I won't have time to post this before leaving to spent a weekend with my friends but I did it! Thank you for reading, now I have to run for the bus! :D

The summer seemed to fly but what a summer it was. Harry integrated in the pack faster than he though was possible. Soon it felt like he had known them all his life. He liked them all so much! Well maybe Orkide and her friends were a bit uppity but they never did anything bad to him so Harry let them be and focused on the more loving and happy people of the pack.

Miwil, the teacher of the pack, had hunted him down at some point and started training him to control his new werewolf magic. Harry had first been worried because the professors had forbidden underage magic outside of the school but Miwil waived those worries away.

”The bite burned the mark off of you. No one can sense you doing magic and your magical mark has changed anyway so it’s okay. Your magic is now werewolf magic and we will learn to control it together!”

Werewolves didn’t need wands to do magic like wizards. A wizard needed their wand to guide the magic because their bodies weren’t strong enough to handle the magic going through them. The accidental magic was different. As children the magical core was more scattered and it was easier to pull magic from their bodies but when they started to control their magic, the core shrank to a one place where the power was strong but needed the guindance of the wand. Werewolves on the other hand were built so strong that they could withstand the power without even noticing the stress of it. Miwil taught Harry how to call the magic from him and they practised how to make it look like wizard magic. Harry could still use his wand but it needed a bit trying to focus his magic in the wand instead of the easier route. It was hard but Harry learned it in the end. Araca was also there to help him as he was so powerful in magic and also used his wand in Beauxbatons.

Fenrir was so proud when Harry showed him the results of his training and the man scooped him up and whirled him around laughing.

”You will be a great man Harry!” he grinned and Harry hugged him feeling happy about the alpha’s proud voice.

Fenrir had been so gentle and nice to him. Even though he usually barked orders to everyone and was pretty strict how things were done under his command he never made Harry feel scared or unwanted. It was weird to have someone concerned about his well being. There had been times that Harry had gotten mad at Fenrir, like him howering around Harry when he had almost exhausted himself while training his magic. They had had a fight and Harry had stormed off and Evalt had later found him hiding between big tree roots behind Carrina’s house. Evalt hadn’t scolded him but had just sat down and let Harry lean on him. Harry had in the end scurried back to his and Fenrir’s home and Fenrir had just silently opened his arms and Harry had ran straight to him. It was weird and hard sometimes but Fenrir was so strong and stable and Harry felt like he wasn’t in danger when he yelled at him. He would never had been able to do that still living with the Dursleys.

Fenrir hadn’t asked Harry about his old family. Harry was pretty sure he didn’t know how and didn’t want Harry to think about his old life with them. And Harry didn’t want to talk about them anyway. That part of his life had been miserable and there was no point to talk about what had happened.

As the summer started to come to an end Fenrir took Harry, Carrina and Aser to the forest. It was the first time Harry was entering the Forbidden Forest since he had sneaked in from the school grounds and a giant spider had tried to eat him. The entrance to the den was magical and the same wild trees and roots and branches that made the den were blocking the way from anyone who didn’t belong to the pack. The giant roots withdrawned as they walked closer to the exit. The tunnel to outside was a long one and the roots and branches opened before them as they walked and closed as they stepped forward. Harry was practically shaking with excitement and a little bit of fear. Still, he was excited to run with the others in the forest. His blood wanted it, carved to run fast and free.

”Okay cub, ground rules”, Fenrir stopped when they were almost out, ”Nothing in that forest should be stupid enough to try something with you but still, stay with us and don’t piss anyone off on purpose. Especially centaurs. They are a fussy bunch of creatures and really proud. Can’t take a joke. They won’t harm kids and really, they wouldn’t stand a chance against us but we have a nice understanding with them to mind our own business and not to meddle in each others lives in the Forest. Spiders will walk the other way as will most of the creatures there. Okay, let’s go for a run!”

They stepped outside to the forest and it was so cool for Harry to run around taking in the smells of the forest. Aser and Carrina changed into wolves but Fenrir stayed human to point directions and explain what the different scents were. They sneaked near the school grounds but didn’t exit the woods. Harry loved to sprint in the forest now that his life didn’t depend on it and with his new werewolf body and senses he could run without worrying twisting his ankles in holes or hitting his face on the branches. It was amazing and Harry smelled so many creatures as they ran and Fenrir was there with him. Carrina and Aser ran both with them and occassionally surged somewhere else only to return back after a while. Harry started to feel exhausted after some time and Fenrir deemed it was time to return to den. He changed into a wolf and nudged Harry with his nose until he climbed on his back and Fenrir ran them back to the den far more quickly than Harry could run on his two legs.

Harry knew that he could have never ran so long and so fast were he still a human and asked Fenrir, when they entered the tunnel both human, if he was already faster that normal humans.

”Yeah, you have more stamina than humans who are quite weak withoud their wands. You will get stronger as you mature and you have to mind your strenght around people so you don’t seem weird in wizard standards”, Fenrir said as they walked back, ”But don’t worry. We will help when the time comes for that. Just keep in mind your speed when you run and everything will be fine. Match your own speed to your friends if you are not sure how fast you should go.”

Harry nodded and they entered the den only to run straight up to Velariel who scooped Harry up and ran away with him gaggling like a madwoman while Harry screamed and laughed at the same time.

”Let me down you crazygirl!” Harry shouted and Velariel threw him in the pond almost crushing Jarvek who just managed to jump out of the way.

”Velariel!” he scolded and helped Harry up, ”Be gentler!”

Velariel, who really wasn’t the most gentle person, jumped in with them and kissed Jarvek straight to the lips and as Jarvek blushed and spluttered, she turned to Harry smiling and looking curious.

”So how was the run in the woods?”

Harry brushed along the water with his hands and hummed.

”It was nice. I was so fast! Well, I have been fast my entire life. I had to be. My cousin used to chase me with his friends, but I usually managed to get away. I once had a accidental magic burst and somehow ended up on the roof of my school! My teachers were so mad!” he huffed a laugh and scratched his neck feeling embarrassed about that encourter.

Students had laughed and pointed at him as the janitor had came to get him down. But the accident had kind of helped him because the teachers had watched him closely for a while and that ment Dudley couldn’t bully him as often. Of course it had also been bad for him because even though he was safe in the school, he had had several punishments at home for a long time.

He heard a quiet growl and his head shot up to see Velariel looking very angry. Jarvek wringed his hands and watched Harry, eyes filled with concern.

”Wha… what’s wrong?” Harry asked and Velariel seemed to come to herself and she shook her head quickly.

”Nothing is wrong, I just… I just feel so angry for what you had to go trough...”, she spat and then she noticed Jarvek looking at her and she pulled him against her and she kissed his cheek and kept her hands around him as she turned back to Harry, ”Just know Harry, you will always be safe here!”

Harry nodded feeling like there was something else going on there but he didn’t ask. He smiled and left the pond. It seemed like Velariel and Jarvek wanted to be alone. Harry tried to wring the most of the water out of his clothes and finally just gave up and splashed to his and Fenrir’s cottage to change his clothes.

As he was looking for a clean shirt he spotted his letter from Hogwarts. It had came a while ago and inside there was a list for his new books and such. Harry had wanted to go get his things but Fenrir hadn’t let him go yet for some reason not told to him. Now that he had had his first run trough the forest and Miwil had teached him to control his magic, maybe it was a good time to go?

Harry picked the letter up and went to find Fenrir. He was still with Carrina and Aser talking about some other packs.

”I have asked around and there isn’t anyone else right now”, Aser said just as Harry bounced to them. Fenrir ruffled his hair.

”What’s up? I see you managed to escape Velariel’s clutches.”

”Yeah, she and Jarvek stayed in the pond. Umm… when can I go get my things from Diagon Alley?” Harry asked and waived the shopping list driving in the point.

Fenrir frowned and seemed to fight something within himself and finally Carrina elbowed her alpha.

”Come on Fen! You have to let him go at some point! It’s not like he will not be leaving for school soon...”

Fenrir glared at Carrina and sighed pinching the spot between his eyes. Had Fenrir moved the shopping day just because he didn’t want Harry to leave? But Harry would be gone only to get his books and come back right away! And… Fenrir had promised that he could go to school so why was he so reluctant?

Carrina smiled at Harry and promised they would take him to Diagon Alley soon. Harry nodded and wandered off throwing glances back to Fenrir. Carrina and Aser had turned back to talk with him and Fenrir still looked annoyed. Harry shrugged and went to find Nazenol.

Nazenol looked happy as Harry trotted to him and brought him a cup of cocoa immediately. Nazenol was a real softie and always went trough the trouble to make snacks for Harry when he came to him. Now Nazenol went and started to bake some kind of pie. Harry sat down and sipped his cup while Nazenol looked for the ingredients.

”I don’t think Fenrir wants me to go back to school”, Harry said and Nazenol looked up from his baking.

”I think he is just worried”, Nazenol gave him a sympathetic look, ”He really cares about you, you know? He probably has convinced himself that it will be easy to let you go back but now that it’s so near to actully do that… He might be worried that you will forget this home. That you want the wizardlife more than the werewolf one.”

Harry looked at his cocoa mug and laughed.

”I could never forget this place. This… this is my home now. I love Hogwarts but it’s not the same”, Harry struggled to find the right words, ”Hogwarts was… freeing… I could do anything I wanted. I had magic and although there are the teachers, they are not there to make us eat dinner or go to sleep at specific time or anything. It’s like… there is no one to tell me what to do, but also there is no one to really turn to. No one to hug or ask for more cocoa”, Harry grinned at Nazenol who smiled warmly at him and came to crouch before him.

Nazenol kissed his forehead and wiped some cocoa off his chin.

”I’m really glad you can do that now Harry. I will always be there for you and so will Fenrir. But he would probably want to hear what you said too. It might ease his worries and he could send you off with a lighter heart”, Nazenol stood up and went back to his baking. Harry watched as he bustled around and smiled. He wished that Nazenol and the others could come with him back to the school. Going to Hogwarts now was at the same time joy and sorrow.


	7. The magical Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a bit late for the update. It's been a bit busy ^^' But here I'm now so let's go -->

Fenrir came to get him one morning and guided him to Evalt and Araca. The boys were talking to one of Orkide’s spies who waived and left as Fenrir and Harry came closer.

”Evalt and Araca are going to accompany you to the Diagon alley. We can’t really send you off with any of the adults or people are going to wonder who they are and someone could start asking questions. If someone asks, you can tell that Evalt and Araca are your friends you know through the muggleworld”, Fenrir explaned and Evalt and Araca both smiled at him.

Fenrir sighed and seemed to fight the urge to bark at them for being so relaxed about the whole ordeal. He looked Harry over and told him to keep the older boys in line.

”I have sent Orkide and her boys to the alley already. They will watch you from the shadows and make sure that everything goes well. And she really is professional about her job, don’t worry”, Fenrir laughed as Harry made a face that clearly said he was not convinced Orkide wouldn’t push him in the nearest cauldron and bottle him up for Snape. They would be probably best friends with their common though that Harry was trouble.

Fenrir finally sent them off after fussing and after Aser’s comment that he looked like a mother hen. Harry, Evalt and Araca left Fenrir to growl at his beta and they walked out from the den. Evalt took the lead, because by his own words he was the oldest and the most handsome, and when they exited the forest from the south, Harry could see a village nearby.

”That’s the Hogsmeade village. We could go there the next time Fenrir let’s you out of his sights”, Evalt grinned and Harry mumbled that he wasn’t a little baby who needed Fenrir to watch him all the time but neither Evalt or Araca seemed to listen to his arguments.

They stopped a little farther from the treelines and Evalt gave his hands to both Harry and Araca.

”Ready for the sidealong apparition?” Evalt asked Harry who just took his hand with a puzzled look.

”The what-arition?” he managed to ask when Evalt suddenly turned around and took them all with him. Harry felt like he was squeezed throught a very narrow pipe and when he finally felt ground below his feet and the air to return to his lungs he gasped and almost doubled over. Araca just managed to put an arm around him and kept him standing.

”That was mean Evalt. It was his first time and you know it”, Araca said and Evalt looked a bit guilty.

”I’m sorry Harry. I should have prepared you better. I didn’t remember how strongly it feels the first time you apparate”, he gave Harry his charming smile and Harry huffed and rolled his eyes.

”You can’t solve everything with your smile Evalt”, he joked and clinged to Araca to show Evalt who was his favourite now. Let that be a lesson. He tugged the laughing Araca with him to the Alley from the apparition spot.

”Well that’s certainly unfair when you just look at anyone with those bambi eyes of yours and smile and everyone tramples over themselves to get you what you want!” Evalt shouted after them and then jogged to them while murmuring about unfair youth and deliquent kids who used their innocent looks to get what they wanted. Like Evalt hadn’t already won at life with his godlike handsomeness and charming personality. He was already turning heads as he walked behind Harry and Araca and Harry wasn’t sure if it was Fenrir’s best idea to bring him along when they didn’t want to gather attention.

On the other hand when everyone was gaping at Evalt, Harry could walk relatively peacefully in the crowds. He and Araca picked everything he needed for the next year and some other books that Araca deemed necessary for his education with both his wizard- and werewolf side. Harry was sure Hermione would get along with Araca very well.

Evalt finally convinced Araca to leave the Flourish and Blotts and they headed to the icecream parlour. Evalt and Araca picked their favourites and when they tried to wait for Harry to decice, he told them to head to a table outside. It would take sometime for him to decice. It was one of those times again that Harry though how his life had changed so much for the better. He could see Evalt and Araca outside talking and he felt so happy to have them there.

”Ugh… I though Fortesque was a dignified place.”

And just when Harry though he was lucky…

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway Grabbe and Goyle behind him.

”It was before you walked in...”, Harry said and glared at the slytherins.

Malfoy sneered at him with his best Snape-imitation and Grabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckels with threathening scowls on their faces.

”I wouldn’t try to pick a fight with wizards better than you. Look at you!” Malfoy waved a hand towards Harry, ”You look even scruffier than last year. Where are your idol groupies Potter? Or have they realised your company will only make them also look like inferior peasants? Maybe you should just skip this year as no one wants you around”, Malfoy said smirking and looking very pleasant with himself.

Harry felt his anger surge and his new werewolf magic bubbled up inside him. He could feel it dancing on his skin. It would be so easy to just hold his hand up and send the bullies stumbel over the floor. But before he could even twitch his fingers Evalt appeared behind the slytherins. He towered over Malfoy, Grabbe and Goyle and he looked down at them with a furious cold stare. His handsome face seemed to double the effect of his livid expression and Malfoy flinched away from him when he noticed someone was behind them.

”Who is this little child Harry?” Evalt asked sneering at Malfoy.

”He...”, Harry stuttered.

”Hmmm… he seems like a little kid who thinks himself better just because he has ritch parents and a little stick he can’t even legally wave around if he doesn’t want to get expelled from school”, Evalt laughed and then bend to stare at Malfoys shocked face, ”Soooo, I suggest you take your little followers and run off to your daddy to cry about your tiny self-esteem!”

Malfoy spluttered but scurried off when Evalt revealed his white straight teeth. As they ran off Araca appeared beside Evalt and slapped him up his head.

”Those are kids Evalt! Hold your tongue!” he walked past him and took Harry’s hand, ”Are you okay Harry? That was Lucius Malfoy’s kid, right?”

”Yeah… It’s okay. He is always like that...”

His hands were shaking and he hid them in his shirt sleeves so the older boys wouldn’t notice. Araca however eyed him with a knowing look. He turned to Evalt and tossed to him a small coin purse.

”Pick some ice-cream to Harry and his final things from the list. I’m taking him home.”

Evalt nodded looking serious and hugged Harry before Araca tugged him outside the shop and they started walking towards the apparation spot. Araca kept his hand on Harry’s shoulder as he still kept his hands hidden to hide the shaking and he guided him smoothly throught the crowds.

Harry was grateful that Araca didn’t ask him anything. He didn’t want to talk about what had happened and he was certain Araca was just worried about what Malfoy had said to him. But Harry was worried about much larger problems. He had almost used his werewolf magic. It had been so easy to feel it come up from his core and he had known that he could have wielded it as he pleased. It wasn’t like normal wizard magic. He had to know the spells and the wand movement to get results but this was different. The power came from Harry’s wants and needs. From his connection to his core and the Moon. Miwil had trained him. He had told him how to mask his magic and how to channel it trought a wand. He had done it. And Fenrir had been so proud when he had.

And now it seemed he wasn’t ready at all!

If his magic was so ready to come up when Malfoy said something stupid he was really in trouble. He couldn’t let anyone know about his werewolf-family. Harry understood that they wouldn’t let him stay there. He was supposed to live with his blood relatives and he was sure Dumbledore would be horribly mad about the whole situation. But would his pack be in danger if he continued to stay with them? Maybe Orkide was right after all. Harry would only bring danger to the pack! And to Fenrir!

Araca stopped suddenly and Harry noticed the sign telling them they were inside the apparation area. Araca gave his hand for Harry to take it and he reluctantly took his hands out of his sleeves to hold it. It only took them a moment to reappear near the now familiar woods of the Forbidden Forest and the travel had been as awful as the last time. Araca still didn’t say anything. He only stroked his arm and they walked into the forest.

Harry thought about leaving the pack. It would be for the best. But what would happen when the Full Moon came? He would go mad and be dangerous without the pack and he didn’t want to be alone. Just the thought made him shiver.

They came to the pack entrance and the roots and branches made way for them to walk onward.

Fenrir didn’t want him to leave. But he would probably understand and take Orkide’s side when he realized that Harry had been so close to being found out. Harry imagined Fenrir turning away from him and looking disgusted. He didn’t want that! He didn’t want to leave Fenrir!

As soon as they stepped on to the pack’s grounds and Harry saw Fenrir looking up from the conversation he had been having with Oriha, Getros and Nazenol, Harry bolted towards him. As he ran tears in his eyes Fenrir squatted down and opened his arms for Harry to run to. He closed him in a tight hug and picked him up as he stood back up.

”Cub what’s wrong?” he demanded and Harry started to sobb to his neck.

”I don’t want you to hate me!” Harry whimpered.

”I would never hate you! Who has said anything like that to you?!” he said starting to look angry. His eyes zeroed to Araca who had walked behind Harry to them. ”What the hell happened there?!” he barked and Araca scooted a little back from his alpha’s growl.

”There were some kids saying mean stuff to him. We went to Fortesque for ice-cream and me and Evalt went outside to get a table because Harry couldn’t decide what he wanted. We saw Lucius Malfoy’s kid and his friends to go inside and after a while Evalt wanted to go check if Harry was okay. He scared the wizard kids away and I immediately took Harry with me to come back...”, Araca explaned quickly.

”Then what is all this talk about me hating you? I would never hate you cub! Tell me why you think so!” Fenrir asked again and went to sit to the empty area by the fire taking Harry with him. Oriha and Getros stayed behind with Araca and Nazenol but near enought to be called to take revenge for Harry if needed.

”I… I almost did magic…”, Harry whispered to Fenrir’s neck, ”Orkide was right… I’m danger to the pack. But I don’t want you to leave me!”

Fenrir hugged Harry tight to himself and kissed his head.

”We will talk about the magic with Miwil. The most important thing is that you understand that I will never leave you. I told you. You are my cub now and you are my responsibility. I will take the bad as well as the good that comes with it”, Fenrir said as Harry’s tears wetted his shoulder.

”But I’m nothing but trouble. A burden. No one can like me. They always realize that I’m not worth it in the end and leave...”, Harry whispered remembering all the times when someone had talked to him with kind words only to turn them to scoffs when Dursleys got to talk to them.

”Harry!” Fenrir growled and Harry stiffened fearing what was coming. He hadn’t been afraid for a long time now but somehow now he was shaking and whining and it was almost hard to breathe, ”You listen to me now. You are not unwanted here. You have brought so much joy to the whole pack. They love you so much. Orkide was wrong to talk about things like that when you were present. Those are worries for the adults, not cubs like you. And for being trouble, well… everyone is troublesome sometimes. You can’t be a perfect human. No one can. Everyone has their flaws. But that doesn’t mean that you are not wanted or needed in the pack”, he seemed to fight with himself to say the right words.

”Harry it would kill me if you left me. I’m already fighting my instics to let you leave for the school but I will do that because you want to go and I know you will come back here. To your family. To me. You are my cub and… I love you already so much. I will never come to hate you. No matter what anyone has told you. Do you understand?”

Harry nodded and squeezed Fenrir tight. He was safe in Fenrir’s hug. In the warmth of his arms’ protection. No one could hurt him there.


	8. The reminder of what is important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter got a bit emotional in the end and I have to warn you, I like emotional things (maybe you have already noticed :P) so there is going to be a lot of that in this story. Here we get to meet two of my favourite oc! They will take Harry for a treasure hunt :D Thank you for reading!

The next morning Fenrir took Harry to see Miwil. Last evening after his and Fenrir’s talk, Harry was feeling a lot better but the magic was still a problem he was afraid of. He had done accidental magic a lot when he was still living with the Dursleys and now it was happening again and the consequences were as dangerous as then. Maybe even more dangerous. When living with his aunt and uncle he was the only one to get in trouble if something weird happened but now it would mean his whole pack could be in danger!

Harry hanged off of Fenrir’s hand as they walked to his werewolf teacher. Miwil lived in a big house with his large family. At first Harry had been really weirded out about his family because Miwil had two mates. His husband Kaniner and wife Melosiara had been friends and after Miwil came to the pack at the age of 20, they had been fighting for Miwil’s love furiously. Miwil had been more than annoyed about it. He had liked them both but he didn’t want to be the reason for their falling out and had rejected them both hoping for things to settle down. Kaniner and Melosiara had been inconsolable and went to drown themselves in beer to the pond. There they had seen Miwil speaking to Fenrir about how he liked them both but that maybe it was better for him to search a new pack. Kaniner and Melosiara had decided then and there that they could share Miwil and take care of him both. They had stumbled to the pond and declared their feelings again wanting to mate Miwil and startling the man in question. Miwil had told them to clear their heads before talking about things like that.

Now Harry was wondering how on earth Kaniner and Melosiara had once been at fighting terms because everytime Harry saw them, either just the two of them or with Miwil, they were the best of friends and they moved and lived in such a perfect sync with Miwil. They had adopted four kids who were already teenagers and lived happily in the pack.

As Fenrir and Harry approached the house, Melosiara walked out of the door and noticing them, she left the door open for them to go in.

”Miwil?” Fenrir called and soon Miwil came to the living room Kaniner behind him.

”Alpha? And Harry! This is a pleasant surprise, come in! Have you eaten yet?” Miwil asked.

”We have, don’t fuss. We came to talk about magic with you”, Fenrir said and slumped on the couch. Harry went with him not looking forward to tell his teacher who had been so patient with his teaching that he had failed him.

Miwil nodded suddenly serious and patted Kaniner on the shoulder. Kaniner kissed him quick and exited the room. Miwil then picked a teamug and waived his hand below it warming the liquid inside the mug. He went to sit before them on the rug crossing his legs. When he deemed himself ready he looked up.

”What is the problem alpha? This doesn’t feel like a simple lesson for Harry.”

”It isn’t. Harry had a… near accident yesterday in the Diagon alley”, Fenrir said and patted Harry’s back.

”I’m sorry Miwil...”, Harry muttered feeling his cheeks warming up from embarrasment, ”I… there were these boys from school who were being jerks and… I didn’t even mean it to happen but suddenly I could feel my magic come up and… and! I was just so angry at them! ”

”Nothing happened right?” Miwil asked looking calm.

”No. Evalt came to scare them off. He can be pretty scary when he wants to...”, Harry said and Fenrir barked a laugh.

”Pretty scary sums it up perfectly I would say. He is such a confident little shit that he can make pretty much anyone second guess themselves if they are not careful. Though for me he will always be a little brat.”

Evalt might be a bit of a drama queen when he wanted but Evalt and Araca were Harry’s favourite big brothers and he was so glad they had been there. Miwil measured Harry with his gaze and hummed in his tea.

”I’m sure you remember what I told you about being calm when channeling your power from your self to the wand. This is the same”, Miwil smiled fondly at Harry setting down his mug, ”You are a very emotional boy Harry. It is not a bad thing, but it means you have to find an anchor. Something that you can think or do to make yourself calm. Your powers are still new and exciting and they surface easier with strong emotions. Your wolf has been part of you such a short time and it’s not fully merged with you emotionally yet. Remember when you had troubles smelling after the bite?”

Harry nodded.

”So this is the same but with my magic?” Harry continued, ”What kind of anchor I need?”

”It can be anything. Just something that makes you calm. You said those boys were being mean to you? Why do you care about what they say? You are stronger and better than them by a landslide. You have to let their comments go by”, at that Miwil smiled, amused by himself, ”I know it’s easier said than done, but I know you can do it when you have the right anchor to keep you in place. For example!”

Miwil went outside and came back with a tin can full of tea leaves. He sniffed them and smiled fondly.

”These tea leaves could be my anchor. My grandmother used to make tea from these. I remember her beautiful voice and warm hugs from these. I make this tea to my mates and my children and I remember our family being together. I wouldn’t just whip out a teabag and make myself a cup everytime someone would say or do something that upsets me, but I could keep it with me. Keep it inside my pocked and touch it trought the fabric or just feel or know that it is with me. Feeling your anchor, you will remember the good things and what’s truly important in your life. If someone said to me for example that my family is weird or not good, I could feel the teabag in my pocket and remember all the wonderful things that my so called not good family has given me.”

”And if you are calm you can come up with a great come back”, Miwil grinned and Fenrir laughed.

Harry liked the idea of an anchor but what could be his anchor? He didn’t really own that much stuff and he didn’t have an amazing backstory like Miwil’s grandmother’s tea leaves.

”I don’t know what to pick for an anchor...”, Harry mumbled.

”Don’t worry cub. You still have time to pick something”, Fenrir laughed and stood up, ”Now that this is sorted out, I will go keep the pack intact.”

”Good rhyme”, Harry said for a goodbye and went back to his mullings.

Just then Miwil’s daughter Fadelen came in with her girlfriend Biriha.

”Heya Dad. Are Mom and Pop already out?” she asked eyeing the room and then continued without waiting for an answer, ”Actually good. Can I stay over at Biriha’s house tonight?”

Biriha blushed and giggled as Fadelen shushed her. Miwil just rolled his eyes.

”I will say yes if you promise to stay out of trouble and you take Harry out for a treasure hunt”, he said and the girls looked at Harry.

”Treasure hunt? Yes, of course! Come Harry! Let’s go find the treasure! You can be the pirate captain and Biriha can be a pirate queen and I will be your beautiful and brave swordswoman who saves you from seamonsters!” Fadelen laughed and pulled Biriha to her. Biriha giggled again and threw her arms around Fadelen’s neck.

”Oh rescue me my darling!”

Fadelen threw her strawberry blonde curls over her shoulder dramatically and pointed at Harry.

”Captain! Show us the way to the treasure!”

”You are worse than Velariel!” Harry sighed and went to the door

”I think they are both very romantic”, Biriha said kissing Fadelen’s cheek and following Harry out of the house tugging her swordwoman without a sword with her.

”It’s not really even a good hunt when you don’t know what you are hunting”, Harry told the girls and kicked a stone.

”Wait? What are we exaclty looking for?” Fadelen asked frowning.

”An anchor”, Harry answered.

”You know the pirate thing was a joke but we can play that if you want.”

”No! A different kind of anchor. Miwil told me to find a anchor to keep me calm. Something that makes me feel the same way like Miwil feels about tea leaves”, Harry told them and Fadelen and Biriha made wondering faces.

”Dad does love tea I give you that. I think he told something like that to you too Biriha?”

”Yeah. I had a little piece of drawing folded in a small case, ”Biriha said, ” It helped with my anxiety to feel the box and remember the little piece that I was so proud of and it was so important to me. I still have it, but now I don’t need it with me all the time to feel good. Fadelen helps a lot too!” Biriha cooed looking at Fadelen with look so sugary that Harry wanted to gag. Fadelen seemed to like the look and pulled Biriha in to a long kiss.

”You were supposed to help me find the anchor!” Harry moaned turning around not wanting to see them snogging right in front of him. It was embarrassing!

”Yes yes little cub. We will help”, Fadelen giggled and took Biriha’s hand.

”We can start by inspecting things you already have”, Biriha said and they started to walk towards Fenrir’s and Harry’s home, ”Let’s see what gives you happy and relaxed feelings!”

Harry opened the door and went straight to his chest. He didn’t own much so everything fit nicely in one chest. He had gotten new things from Fenrir but still there were very few things Harry could even consider having any kind of special meaning. The invisibility cloak was important but it brought up the feelings of excitement and danger and anxiety so it was no go. His photoalbum of his parents was important too but he felt more sad than calm thinking about it. Hedwig wasn’t a thing and he couldn’t bring him around all the time. And although she was his beloved owl, she was the only friend with him at the Privet Drive last summer and reminded him of that awful place sometimes. Harry had told her to stay at Hogwarts where she would be safe and he was really happy to meet her again in the fall. Next summer he would bring her with him to the pack. He hoped she and Fenrir would get along well.

After deciding he really didn’t have anything that would made a good anchor they went outside and the girls inquired him about things that made him feel calm. Harry liked the pond and the fun he would have with his family swimming and bathing there. He liked Nazenol’s snacks and that he seemed to always smell like some kind of yummy food and how he looked at him with such a gentle expression. He liked when Evalt paid attention to him and not the bigger kids. He liked the feeling of the Moon on his skin and that when he was a wolf he could sense everything. He liked his new magic and that he could do so much with it. But nothing seemed right. Those were calming things but he didn’t have a thing to be the anchor. He finally gave up for the day and told the girls to go do their thing (probably more kissing). He dragged himself to the fire and Anouk came to give him a drink and a baked roll.

”Is everything okay Harry?” she asked kindly and Harry nodded stuffing his face full.

”Yeah… it’s okay. I just need to find something to calm myself down”, he explaned when he was able to speak again, ”I’m pretty bad at controlling my emotions”

”Well, I’m sure you will find something”, Anouk smiled and went back to baking with Remlend.

At evening Harry told everyone goodnight and went to go to sleep. As he fluffed his pillow and rummaged around trying to make his bed like he wanted, Fenrir came in. He had something hidden in his fist and came to sit on the bed.

”Ready to go to sleep?” Fenrir asked and Harry nodded waiting for the real reason Fenrir had come so early from the fire. Usually he liked to hang out with the adults late in the night.

”Fadelen and Biriha told me that you haven’t really found anything to act as your anchor”, Fenrir said and presented his closed fist to Harry, ”I wanted to give you this. I got it from my father.”

It was a big wolftooth made to a pendant. It had a string going throught the top part and it had some green and blue jewels on both side. It was beautiful. Harry picked it up with shaking hands and stared at the tooth with wonder.

”It’s my great grandmother’s thooth. She was one of the most respected and feared alpha this pack has ever seen. She died fighting and her sons made this to remember her by. I want you to have it now. It doesn’t have to be the anchor if you don’t want it to be but… it can remind you of your family and of me when you are at school. You can remind yourself what you have here waiting for you.”

Harry hugged the toothpendant and felt his eyes tingling. He crawled to Fenrir’s side and leaned into him and Fenrir put his arm around him.

”I...”, he didn’t even know what to say to him, ”Thank you! I think this is just the thing that I needed!”

And it was. The toothpendant was a solid reminder that he was important to Fenrir. He had been given something that had been handed down in the family and it was most certainly precious. It didn’t give any sad feelings to him. He didn’t feel sad with his family here. He felt safe and happy and those feelings were now in the toothpendant. He would keep it with him forever.


	9. The bittersweet eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to you all! I will go spend my three days holiday with my family before I have to go back to my own place. There is work to do so no long leave for me sadly. I hope you will have a wonderful time and I wish this chapter will bring you some joy also :) Thanks for reading!

When the last day before Harry was leaving for school rolled in, you could feel the pack gravitating around Harry. Fenrir had been there in the morning to wish Harry good morning although normally he was up and going long before Harry got up. Evalt, Araca and Anouk had come to pick him up for breakfast and the whole pack seemed to be there. Remlend was huffing with irritation that everyone had showed up at the same time and he and Nazenol were super busy getting everyone something to eat. Anouk had left Harry to go help them and Biriha and Jarvek had taken her place around Harry. Jarvek was already teary eyed and Biriha threatened to dump a jug of beer on his head if he started actually crying.

Jarvek was spared as Fadelen and Velariel showed up and both girls got hands full of their mates. Miwil and Melosiara came after their daughter and Miwil took the opportunity to remind Harry yet again of the key points about his meditation exercises.

Miwil had started to couch him in calming meditation after the incident in the Fortesque. Biriha had also joined them to give her own points at how to use the anchor he now had. Biriha and Miwil had stressed that it would be different when he was actually in the situation but they had done their best making Harry feel confident in himself and his anchor. He had been wearing it around his neck under the clothes since he got it from Fenrir and he already felt better feeling it on his bare skin.

After breakfast the teens took Harry to a run throught the forest. They ran as humans and had fun hunting small gnomes around and just running as fast as they could while playing tag. Evalt had taken Harry often for a run with him and had teached Harry the best paths around the woods. At some point Carrina and Getros came across them with other hunters and told them to return for lunch. Evalt told Harry to climb up and morphed into a wolf. Harry giggled and took hold of Evalts brown fur and hopped on his back. Evalt huffed a laugh and then they all took off running so fast that the forest seemed to blurr around them. Harry laughed and he wanted to throw his arms up in the air but against all his teachers claims he didn’t actually have a death wish so he burrowed his hands tighter in Evalt’s furr.

At lunch Nazenol and Remlend had put their foot down and it was much less crowded. Harry watched as his family milled around the fire and the den, doing their chores and he felt bittersweet about the day. It was perfect and everyone seemed to have made it their mission to make him extra happy today. Tomorrow he would have to say goodbye to everyone and travel to London with Orkide, Evalt and Araca. Orkide had stopped making comments long time ago, but she still seemed to think that Harry was a dangerous factor in their lives. He was really happy that Araca would leave for Beauxbatons at the same time and that Evalt had volunteered himself to escort them to the train.

”Penny for your thoughs?” Araca asked and Harry felt a small smile tugging on his lips.

”It’s just… It’s hard to think I’m going back to school tomorrow”, he answered, ”The same time last year I couldn’t wait to get out of my uncle and aunt’s house. Hogwarts was the shining escape for my life and I was so happy to leave but now...” his eyes trailed away from Araca and he watched as Fenrir and Carrina heaved a big monstrous looking beast in from the den’s exit. ”I want to go, but at the same time I want to stay here. I wish Hogwarts wasn’t a boarding school”, he let out a sigh.

”I know how you feel”, Araca said, ”I miss the pack when I’m all the way in France but just the fact that I come back every month for the Full Moon gets me throught the year. And the holidays are always there. I promise to write to you as often as I can!”

”We will all write to you!” Evalt promised and the others nodded their heads in a firm promise.

”Just put them in the same envelope or people will get suspicious about my sudden popularity with letters”, Harry laughed.

He did get excited though about the fact that he would finally join all those students who got letters from their families to the breakfast table. Harry watched as Fenrir left the dead beast to Carrina and came to stand before Harry, grinning like he usually did.

”You full pup? Want to come watch some fighting?”

The first time Harry had been introduced to the fighting ring he hadn’t liked it. Araca had been against Getros and it had seemed really one sided how Getros threw him around the ring. The ring was a big round area with short fences around it with three gaps between them to allow people to go in and out. The pack used it on full on fights and training. Araca had been the one to ease Harry’s worries about the fighting after he had limped from the ring. It had seemed something like Dudley bullying kids weaker than him but Getros was actually training Araca. Araca himself had told Getros to not hold back and after hearing that Harry had relaxed. Araca was smaller than usually boys his age and calm in his mannerism so it seemed really brutal to watch him train. Araca usually preferred to sit around and read so seeing him fight was weird. Araca admitted he didn’t really like the whole battle thing but wanted to get the basic training so he couldn’t be taken by surprise. Harry had tried to get Getros to teach him some basic skills too but Fenrir had put that request down immediately.

”You are not going to start fighting pup!” he had told him and carried him away from the ring.

After days full of whining and pleading Fenrir finally had had enough and relented to let Harry learn. Though he managed his training himself. No one was allowed to touch even a hair in Harry’s head in fighting.

”How am I going to get better if I can’t fight with anyone?” Harry had asked but had shut up when Fenrir stared firmly at him. Harry had decided it better not to push his luck or Fenrir would deny him even the simple training.

Now there were lots of people watching and waiting for their own turn. The fight was very popular in the pack. It was exciting, adrenaline-inducing and many of the fighters were doing it to impress the pack as a whole and especially their mates. Velariel was often seen on the ring and was happy with every results of the fight. If she won, Jarvek would swoon and look at her with sugary heart eyes and if she lost Jarvek would fret and treat her wounds with care and love.

Harry and Fenrir went to stand next to the fence and Fenrir picked him up to sit on his shoulders. Harry watched as one of the smaller guys of the pack swept the floor with his much bigger opponent and the crowd cheered wildly. The small guy, Basalit, did a deep bow towards Harry and Fenrir. Then he handed his place in the ring over to Evalt who had skipped the line and currently got shouted at from the sidelines. He got a big woman as his opponent and beat her easily. He mimiced Basalit and bowed also making Harry giggle.

”It was all in your honor Harry!” he said dramatically and hopped to sit on the fence.

Harry watched the fight for a long time and then he and Fenrir went to sit on the small hill near Oriha’s gardens. It was peaceful and Harry felt relaxed in the warm late summer breeze. He watched as Nazenol and Remlend bustled around the fire and shouted orders to people setting up big tables and bringing wood to the fire. He could also see some of the pack members holding instruments.

”What are they doing?” he asked pointing to the fire.

Fenrir raised his head from the ground to see and huffed settling back down.

”Making everything ready for the evening. We will dance tonight. It’s important to celebrate and let loose before you go. It helps us all to let you leave tomorrow...”

Harry could hear that Fenrir wasn’t happy to have to let him go but still he did it to make him happy. Once again he was reminded how different it was to have someone to actually care about his happiness. Harry smiled and let the wind wash over his face.

”I don’t really know how to dance you know.”

”It’s okay, you will learn. It’s about the beat and the feeling. You will do fine and I’m sure there are many partners ready to teach you”, Fenrir yawned.

As the evening came, small and big lanterns were lit and the pack started to wander over. Everyone was wearing either flowing, light tunics and shirts or bare chested with leather strips across their chest. Biriha and Anouk had dressed Harry in one of those light shirts. It had a long back and there were thin scarves coming from his neckline that were tied around his wrist. Harry liked the get up and it was fun to sway making the scarves and long parts of his clothes to dance in the air. Biriha was correcting her small top to make it look more revealing saying that Fadelen would fall to her butt just from seeing her. The top was apparently new and a surprise to her mate. Anouk giggled and blushed and Harry laughed alongside to the idea of Fadelen falling just from seeing Biriha. Their laughter made a smile appear on Jarvek’s face when he opened the door to get them. He was also wearing the flowy clothes but not as revealing as Biriha. Harry’s clothes were actually his old pair and he slapped his hands together when he saw him.

”Oh my Moon! Harry you look so cute! It fits you perfectly!”

”Well it does now”, Harry laughed and came to walk beside him, ”Anouk had to alter it a bit.”

The four of them came to the fire and were immediately spotted by their friends. Fadelen didn’t fall on her butt but on her knees in front of Biriha and hugged her legs looking at her like she was the world.

”Oh my Moon you are so beautiful. Nothing will ever compare to you!” she cried and Biriha blushed pleased about her reaction.

”You will dirty your dress in there my dear. Now get up”, she smiled and helped her up. Fadelen was wearing almost the same outfit as Anouk but she had a long dress instead the usual tunic and leggings.

Others laughed about the pair’s dramatics coming behind Fadelen to greet them.

Evalt, Araca and Velariel were all wearing pants and no shirts. Velariel had some long lecklaces on her but otherwise she seemed content like that. Araca had thrown on a coat but left it open and now they were all at the same time saying how cute Harry looked in Jarvek’s old clothes. Then they heard the first notes of music and Velariel snatched Jarvek with her to the dance near the fire and Harry went to walk around the party.

Harry sighed in happiness as people hugged and ruffled his hair, gave him treats and drinks. At some point he had drifted close to the dance and Evalt kidnapped him to the whirl of bodies and loud music. It was fun and wild and Evalt picked him up with the other dancers and threw him in the air. He catched him and then handed him to the next dancer and the same dance continued around the fire the Moon shining on them. The evening was so much fun. Even Fenrir came to dance for a while and teached Harry some of the more complicated dances. Harry didn’t really have to do much as he let the other dancers carry him through the music.

The night went on and at some point when Harry was sitting with Evalt, Araca and Anouk listening Carrina’s and Aser’s stories of the past, he laid his head down on Evalt’s knee and drifted of with the sound of Aser’s voice. He woke up for a short moment when Fenrir tucked him in to the bed and petted his head.

”You will be fine...”, Fenrir whispered and Harry wasn’t sure who he was talking to.


	10. Those who accept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually work on weekends so now my head is all confused about what day it is ^^'

Orkide looked around the nearly empty train station and Harry could see her monitor the people near the big red train. Evalt and Araca stood next to Harry and were currently questioning Harry if he remembered everything.

”Damn, did you remember your anchor?!” Evalt cried and whirled around to stare at the clock.

”Evalt I always carry it on me! Of course it’s with me!” Harry sighed as Araca fretted about his clothes and hair, ”Araca stop it! It’s not going to lay flat!”

Harry would never had guessed that he would be happy that Orkide came with them but when she hissed at the older boys to be quiet and to Harry to get in the train, he gave her a thankful smile. Orkide huffed and patted his shoulder.

”The worst thing about being the pack’s only kid. You will always be the pup. Now get going. We don’t need anyone to wonder about us being here with you”, she said and ordered Evalt to carry Harry’s things in the train.

They had come to the train super early to avoid people and for Evalt and Araca to say goodbye without much staring. Of course people had seen Evalt and Araca around Harry in the Diagon alley but you could never be too careful as Orkide said. Evalt ran to complite his mission and Araca kneeled before Harry and took his hands in his.

”Are you sure you are ready?” he asked looking for any uncertainity in Harry’s face.

Harry smiled at him and hugged him.

”I’m sure. We will write, yeah?”

Araca nodded and hugged him tightly back and let go only after Evalt had came back and demanded his turn to say goodbye. Evalt hugged him just as tightly and didn’t want to let go making Orkide fume beside him.

”No! I will take you back and keep you there!” Evalt said and picked Harry up. Harry laughed and slapped him lightly on the head.

”Let go! I will come back next Full Moon. I will not forget my family that easily.”

”But I will not survive without my darling Harry!”

”How did you live the years before I came to the pack?”

”I didn’t. My life begun when you marched into our life”, Evalt smiled and finally let Harry back to his feet.

They said their goodbyes one last time and then Harry climbed to the train. He picked a compartment and opened the window to wave at his family. Evalt flailed his arms wildly and Araca waved calmly smiling but they both seemed a bit down. Harry felt sad and once more questioned why the school had to be a boarding school. It was so stupid. The pack was so close to the school and with his new speed he could run to and pack with relative ease. He had asked if he could visit during the weeks, but the grown ups had decided against it with Orkide protesting the loudest. They didn’t want to take the risk that people would start noticing Harry disappearing so often. The Full Moon was already a big risk.

Finally Orkide took hold of the older boys’ hands and dragged them away. Harry felt a bang in his chest to watch his family go, but he would survive. He grabbed the anchor trough his clothes and settled in to wait for the train leave. When the clock ticked nearer and nearer eleven he started to get nervous about seeing his friends again. He didn’t know how to tell them about his summer even if he had thought about it many times over the last weeks.

He couldn’t just bam it in the middle of the conversation. Hey, these cauldron cakes are so good! Bye the way I ran to the Forbidden Forest instead going to the Dursleys this summer and Fenrir Greyback saved me from a giant man-eating spider and adopted me! And oh yeah, I’m a werewolf now, can you pass the chocolate frogs?

He didn’t get to the part where Hermione and Ron would answer him in his imagination when the friends in question opened the door and entered the compartment.

”Harry!” they shouted and Hermione went to tackle him in a hug.

”How are you buddy?! I tried to sent you letters but they just came back! Me and Fred and George were going to come and save you from the Dursleys but Mom caught us. She was so angry! You wouldn’t believe what we had to go trough after that. Just two words: cleaning, with toothbrushes!” Ron shouted and slumped next to Harry.

”That’s three words Ron”, Hermione said as she let Harry breath and went to sit in front of him to the window seat, ”How was your summer? I tried to write too but nothing got through. Is everything okay?”

Harry swallowed and looked outside of the window. This was it. Was he really going to tell them? What if they didn’t like werewolves? What if they would be scared of him now and want nothing to do with him? What if they told everyone and the teachers would take him away from Fenrir?! But they were his friends. They had been trough a lot together and they knew him.

Harry inhaled deep and smiled nervously.

”Umm… something did happen actually. I.. ah… It’s nothing bad!” he went to reassure them when Hermione started to look like she would panic and Ron’s face transformed to one of worry, ”Seriously, it’s like the opposite of that!”

”Well what happened!?” Hermione pushed, now getting excited.

Harry stood up and went to lock the compartment door. He couldn’t let anyone else hear what he was going to say.

”Umm, firstly I have to say sorry. I… I actually lied when I told you Dumbledore wanted to speak with me after the school ended”, he grimaced at the look of confusion at his friends’ faces, ”I’m sorry, but at the time it seemed like the only option. I… I didn’t want to go back to the Dursleys… They were really awful to me. I didn’t tell you all, but I decided that I would rather run away than go back, so… I ran to the Forbidden Forest.”

”Harry!” Hermione shouted horrified, ”If… if things were so bad you should have gone to the teachers! To go to that forest! Are you okay? What happened?!”

”You could have told me! You could have come to stay the summer with my family!” Ron huffed but looked worried, ”But yeah, what happened after that?”

Harry graced his wolftooth briefly and continued.

”It was stupid I know. I managed to get lost in there and then a giant spider tried to eat me”

”A GIANT SPIDER??” Ron shrieked turning white.

”Yeah, I ran through the forest and fell and I thought I was a goner when I was saved”, he paused for a bit and gathered his courage. He was a frigging Gryffindor! ”I was saved by a werewolf pack”, he said and shut his mouth to wait for their reaction.

”Werewolves!?” Ron and Hermione cried out.

”They saved you?” Ron asked looking sceptical.

”Yeah. Their alpha took me to their pack’s den and then he… he bit me...”

”WHAT?!?”

”He bit me and told me he would adopt me. That I would be now part of their pack, their family. That he and the others would take care of me and protect me and love me and… they have done just that the whole summer”, he finished with a small tender smile on his lips. He brought his hands back to his pendant and felt a calm feeling wash over him. His magic was calm and it flowed easily through him.

Ron and Hermione looked at him and then at each others. Finally Ron coughed and turned on his seat to look directly at him.

”Harry… umm… I have heard a lot about werewolves. That they are dangerous and they kidnap children and turn them and then do bad things to them… Are you… are you really okay? It sounds like everything I have heard just happened to you this summer”, he placed his hand to Harry’s shoulder and looked for a sign of hurt in his friend.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

”I know it might be really hard to believe. It was really hard for me at first too, but they really do care about me. I have never felt fear with them. With Dursleys I was always on edge, scared about making them mad and waiting for them to snap. With the pack, with my real family, I’m safe. They take care of me and they let me come back to school when I said I wanted to go. They have never hurt me. I have fought with Fenrir, the alpha who took me in, but he has never raised his hand against me. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me...”

”But… they haven’t done anything… bad to you?” Hermione asked looking uncomfortable.

”Like what?” Harry asked, ”They have never done anything to hurt me or make me uncomfortable. They really are just a really loving family. Except they turn into wolves during the Full Moon”, he grinned and laughed when their faces once again switched to worry and fear, ”It’s really not that big of a deal. They told me that werewolves that don’t have a pack, who are alone, are dangerous but if you have a pack around you during the Full Moon it will ground you and make it easier to think like a human. I have experienced it now couple of times and it is amazing! I don’t remember much but you can feel and smell everything! Even magic!”

”You can feel magic?” Hermione asked looking interested, ”What does it feel like?”

”It’s hard to explain. And it’s not just feeling. It’s like… a feeling and a taste and smell at the same time. I don’t know if it’s the same to everyone but to me it brings a feeling of salt and citrus and warmth and softness. It’s a feeling you really can’t put into words...”, he smiled remembering the magic he could taste during the Full Moon. He wasn’t able to turn into a wolf without the Moon yet but Miwil had told him he wouldn’t reach the magic like he could with the Moon even if he could change. The Moon brought up the magic in them in a way nothing else could.

”So...”, Ron scratched his neck, ”I think I can believe you. I mean… if they were like what I have been told… I think you wouldn’t be here right now. But, what now? Have you changed in some.. other way?”

”Well, my magic is a bit different and I am stronger and faster now, but otherwise I’m still the same old Harry. Now I’m just happier and I have a real family!” he said and smiled.

Ron smiled shyly back and patted his back.

”Okay, I’m… happy for you. I could see you growing gloomier and gloomier last spring and I though it was just about having to leave the magic but… I’m happy that you don’t have to go back to the Dursleys… they sounded awful...”

Harry smiled and hugged Ron who looked uncomfortable but happy. Ron wasn’t as tactile as Harry had grown to be during the summer. Hermione smiled too and patted his knee.

”Just… please tell us if something happens. Don’t keep us in the dark anymore”, she pleaded and Harry nodded.

”I was stupid but I was just so terrified. I promise to not keep secrets anymore.”

Hermione nodded and settled in to her seat tucking her legs under her.

”Now. Is this a secret? What Ron told it seems that muggles and wizards think pretty much alike about werewolves. I bet the teachers wouldn’t be happy about your new family. Could we actually meet them? I’d like to see that you are treated okay”, she said and Ron shook his head.

”Nope! I’m just going to believe Harry and leave the forest with it’s giant spiders and werewolves alone. Sorry mate”, he said and Harry laughed.

”it’s okay Ron. It means a lot that you are okay with me being a werewolf”, he said and Ron smiled with relief on his face, ”But yeah, this has to stay a secret. Please don’t tell anyone. Fenrir told me to tell only my trusted friends and I think it would be better for now to just keep this between the three of us”, Harry looked at Hermione and grinned, ”If you want Hermione, you can come visit during the christmas- or the easter- or the summer holidays. Full Moon is a no go for obvious reasons!”

”Yeah, I think we are good with only one dog with us”, Ron joked and Harry laughed loudly.

”Is it really okay to joke about it already?” Hermione frowned and took a teacher-look on her face.

”Hey, my best friend just told us he is a wolf! What else can I do than make jokes! That’s all I have!”

Hermione sighed at the boys laughing and finally smiled too.

Harry grinned brightly and felt such an affection towards his friends. He had been right. They did understand or tried at least and they did accept him. Everything would be alright! He was sure of it!


	11. Just Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how quickly time flies! The next year is going to be longer. And I now figured that I could be talking about the actual year as the new year is almost here! But in the next chapter we go already back to Hogwarts for Harry's third year which is going to be a bit more full. Sorry for those who wished a more detailed second year. There is going to be a second time jump after this year so be prepared for that. But now I wish happy new year to you all and thank you for reading! Hope to see you all next year too:)

The year seemed to fly. The first week Harry was very skittish and tried to keep his head low not wanting to attract any attention to him. He feared that anyone, especially the teachers, would notice something was different in him even if he knew he looked the same. After all he wasn’t the same as last year. He could tone down his new powers but it was more difficult to act like he had last year. He answered people who asked about his summer with shrug and ”The same, the same”, even though he would have loved to tell them how happy he now was. Harry missed his family a lot and every Full Moon he bid his goodbye to Ron and Hermione and ran under his invisibility cloak to the forest. Once there he tossed the cloak in his backpack and ran like a wind trough the evening woods to his homeden.

The first time coming back Fenrir had opened his arms and glomped him up in a hug and didn’t let go for a long time. Harry was so happy to see everyone again and Nazenol hugged him tightly and almost cried. The next morning after the change Harry straightened his clothes and picked his backpack and once again said goodbyes to his pack and ran back to school.

Harry managed the Full Moons pretty easily and when needed Ron and Hermione covered for him. Hermione had dug up everything the school had on werewolves and together they went over the books and Harry told them how things were in his pack.

”Not every werewolf is a good person”, Harry told them when they were sitting on the school grounds doing their homework, ”Fenrir said that there are many rogue wolves and some packs that are bad just like there are many wizards who are bad. For example look at Malfoy!”

”This book says they kind of govern themselves. The magical creature law let the packs to manage their members but werewolves with no pack or if the pack abandons the wolf, the ministry will judge them. Doesn’t seem like the ministry is really fair with it’s judgement...”, Hermione frowned and flicked trough the big book.

”I can’t even imagine how anyone would want to be by themselves”, Harry picked up his quill and wrote a couple of lines in his potion essay, ”I bet it’s very lonely life. The pack gives you safety and family. Araca and Anouk’s parents are rogues but they left them to my pack to live a more normal life. Araca said that he is thankful to them that they gave up on them...”

”Sounds weird”, Ron huffed and plopped down to lay on the grass, ”What about the potion? The wolfspie or what ever? It’s supposed to make werewolves harmless right? Maybe they just use that and that’s why they don’t need the pack?”

Harry frowned and gave up on the essay for the day. ”Fenrir said it’s poison. It doesnt kill you of course but it hurts you and makes you weak. You are cut of the Moon and your magic. Fenrir says that only weak minded wolves take it and they take it because they are afraid of themselves and about what people think about them. I’m proud to be werewolf! I know what we are like and I love my life with everyone at home! I will never leave my pack!” he promised.

”By the way it’s wolfsbane”, Hermione muttered and Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

Harry liked his new confidence and this year seemed so much easier than his first one. Harry relaxed at some point and didn’t suppress his words after some point anymore. He was sure that if people started to wonder his new calmness they wouldn’t connect it to the summer but to something that happened in the school. So, when Malfoy tried his best to make him snap, Harry only needed to touch his pendant to calm down and say something clever back or just ignore him. His new defence against the dark arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, was a fool and he tried very hard to make friends with Harry which was also a great chance to practise his calming methods. Harry just wasn’t really interested in something like being friendly with a strange adult and he avoided the stupid teacher all he could. He was secretly glad when at the end of the school year he ended up in a accident and had to retire. Padma Patil told everyone that Lockhart had got caugh by a professor saying something and he had tried to curse the professor and they had reflected the curse back to Lockhart who went nuts or something.

Hermione was upset but Ron and Harry just sighed in relief as it seemed he wouldn’t return to teaching next year.

Harry had asked Fenrir if Hermione and Ron (who finally had told him he was kind of curious too after being reassured that the spiders wouldn’t come near werewolves) could come to meet the pack during the summer. He had gotten the greenlight, but they would have to come up with a lie so that their parent’s wouldn’t find out about the big secret. Ron told his parents that he and Harry would go spend some time with Hermione’s family and vice versa. They would take the train to London and then Orkide and Evalt would pick them up.

When they got to the train station in London, Harry told his friends to wait until everyone else had left the train and only then they exited. Harry led his friends to a small alcove where he was scooped up by Evalt.

”Oh Harry, I have missed you so much pup!” Evalt twirled Harry around and kissed his head as he put him back down.

”I just saw you two weeks ago!” Harry laughed and then he beckoned Hermione and Ron towards them, ”These are my best friends Hermione and Ron! This is Evalt and that lady over there is Orkide.”

Orkide leaned against a wall and looked nervously around. She nodded at them and came closer. Evalt shook hands with Ron and Hermione and Hermione blushed when it was her turn. Evalt and his charming self grinned at her and then he took Harry’s hand.

”Orkide has been really nervous the whole time we have waited so we should probably get going. I will take Harry and you two just take Orkide’s hand and we will apparate at the same time”, he said and then they were on their way.

They reappeared near the forest’s south side and Hermione almost fell on her face. It was her first time sidealong apparating and she looked little green but managed to squeak that she was fine.

”Great! Then we should start heading to the den”, Evalt said and they entered the big forest. Orkide relaxed seemingly as they were in the shade of the trees and threw her dress of as she morphed to a wolf making Ron and Hermione jump with fear.

”Don’t worry! She is still herself! Some wolves just like being in their wolf-form in the forest”, Harry rushed to explain to his friends.

”Can you change like that?” Ron asked pointing to Orkide who was trotting in front of them. He was blushing from seeing her naked for a second and didn’t seem to know what to say about it so he left the clothing question out.

”Not yet, it takes time when you are not a born-wolf. Maybe next year?” he questioned as he looked at Evalt who just shrugged.

”No one can really say. But it’s a strong perhaps for next year yeah.”

”Is the den still far away?” Hermione panted struggling to walk in the wilderness.

”Well… a little”, Harry said feeling sorry for his bookish friend. Ron at least had always played outside and wandered in the woods near his home. Though the Forbidden Forest was a bit harder place than a normal forest.

”I can change into a wolf and you can ride on my back if you are tired?” Evalt suggested but furiously blushing Hermione declined the generous offer.

Finally after many questions about their progress by Hermione and about spiders by Ron they came to the den’s entrance. Orkide changed back and Evalt handed her the dress she had shedded before. She took it and put it on while Hermione and Ron avoided their gazes. Harry had warned them about the attitude towards nudity in the pack, but it didn’t make it any easier to be so suddenly exposed to complitely nude woman in front of them.

”Okay, stay between us and you won’t get stuck in the tunnel”, Orkide instructed and started to walk towards the wooden entrance. Hermione and Ron watched in wonder as the roots and the branches made way for them. Harry noticed the tunnel tremor as Ron and Hermione walked beside him and wondered if the tunnel wasn’t happy that there was outsiders in it’s depths. When the roots finally opened to the den, Harry turned to watch his friends faces. They looked around trying to take everything in all at once. The den, the people and then, Fenrir.

Fenrir came to them and scooped Harry up in his arm and hugged him tightly. Harry knew how hard it had been for Fenrir to let him leave everytime. The man just didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of Harry being outside of his protection. Harry hugged him just as tightly back and then he turned towards his friends.

”This is Fenrir”, he introduced and Fenrir looked at his friends.

”And these are your friends from school”, he said as he put his cub back down, ”Ron and Hermione, right?”

”Yes sir!” Ron squeaked and almost felt compelled to bow. This was the chief of a big werewolfpack after all.

”It is nice to meet you”, Hermione said, ”Harry has told us a lot about you.”

”Is that so?” Fenrir grinned and then ruffled Harry’s hair, ”He has told us a lot about you two also. I’m… I’m glad that you got his back at the school”, he said looking suddenly very serious.

”Of course! Harry is our friend!” Ron said looking a bit offended at the idea that they would leave Harry on his own to deal with his troubles.

Fenrir grinned and nodded looking pleased. Then he ushered them to the firepit. Everyone wanted to welcome Harry and meet his friends. Nazenol and Remlend came rushing to hug Harry as they approached the dining area and both big men crouched to hug him.

”Oh Harry I’m so glad you are back for the whole summer!” Nazenol cried and Harry laughed.

”I’m glad to be back too!” Harry laughed and then he started to hug everyone who came to welcome him and then introduce them to his friends. Nazenol and Remlend started to immediately fuss around them and bring drinks and snacks for them to enjoy. Ron’s nervousness and the still lingering worries seemed to disappear as Remlend kept coming back with delicious food and he felt right at home there. Hermione had found a conversation partner in Araca who had come with Anouk, Jarvek and Biriha.

”Harry told me you are the one who picked up his extra books last year!” Hermione said enthuasiasticly and as Araca nodded she went on, ”I read them too! They were really interesting and went really well with our other subjects!”

Harry left them to discuss about the material for school and went to sit with Ron, who got attention from the girls and Jarvek.

”Your freckles are so cute!” Biriha said and Ron blushed as they giggled, ”I bet you will grow up to be a real handsome fella!”

”Don’t tease him”, Harry laughed and Jarvek made room for him to sit beside his friend.

”I’m not teasing! I’m complimenting!” Biriha huffed and kissed Harry’s cheek, ”All you pups are just so cute!”

”They will eventually grow up. What do you do then?” Jarvek giggled, ”Maybe you should ask Fadelen to give you some?”

Biriha blushed but didn’t reject the idea as Jarvek and Anouk giggled behind their hands.

Ron and Hermione spent three days with the pack and they saw with their own eyes how the pack acted and how loved Harry was there which put the last of their worries to rest. They also enjoyed seeing Harry so happy and relaxed. In their first year he had always seemed a bit tense and jumpy but now here among his new family he was free of all the burdens in his life. Here he wasn’t Harry Potter the chosen one. Here he was just Harry. And he seemed to enjoy being just Harry.


	12. Cologne choices and a safe murderer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Harry will finally meet Remus for the first time! Hope you like their first interaction :D Thanks for reading!

Harry stood in an alcove near the Hogwarts train and was saying goodbye to Evalt, Araca and Biriha. Biriha, who usually didn’t like to leave the den due to her anxiety, had mustered the courage to come see him off. She wanted to buy something from the Diagon alley and was going to be accompanied there by the boys after dropping Harry off. Harry snickered as he saw many boys turning their heads to stare at Biriha with heart eyes.

”Do you have everything with you? Did you remember the snacks Nazenol gave you?” she fussed and swiped at Harry’s clothes for any kind of dirt or dust.

”I got eveything, don’t worry!” Harry smiled and hugged her goodbye.

”You know me, I always worry about our cute pup!” she laughed and glanced around sighing, ”Oh, how I hope Jarvek would have come too! I wanted his opinion on the clothes.”

”You don’t think we have any eye for dresses?” Evalt put his hand on his heart like the mere suggestion that he wouldn’t nail something was insulting to him.

”Well, Anouk makes Araca’s clothes and Solazli makes yours Evalt, so excuse me if I don’t really trust you to regognize the difference of azure and admiral blue”, Biriha said and all tree boys looked at each other thinking it was weird for blue to have so many names. Blue was blue. ”Jarvek is just so nervous about outside world. I know I’m not the best person to say that, but still… Maybe I will pick something nice to him while we are at the alley...”

They said their final goodbyes and Harry stepped in the train looking for Ron and Hermione. Their departure for London had been delayed a little and the train was already pretty full. Finally Harry found his friends inside a compartment but they weren’t alone. There was a man sleeping there already and he smelled kind of weird to Harry. He probably had some questionable preferences on cologne.

”Hi Harry! How was your rest of the summer?” Hermione greeted him as he sat down next to the man.

”It was nice as usual. How about you?” he asked and grinned at Ron, ”The Egypt was pretty sweet right?”

”It was awesome!” Ron shouted and when the sleeping man grunted he glaced at him, ”Oh yeah, he was here when we came. I have never seen any adults here on the train. Weird right?”

”His name is Professor Remus Lupin”, Hermione said pointing to the man’s luggage, ”I guess he is our next dada professor.”

”Let’s see how long this one is going to last”, Ron said and they all laughed even if they were a bit nervous about being in a same compartment as a teacher. Harry couldn’t talk very openly about his summer with the fear of the teacher waking up and hearing something he shouldn’t hear.

The train plumetted through the rainy and dark day and just when Harry had started to fiddle with his pendant out of boredom, the train came to a sudden hault and the lights went out. Hermione dropped out of her seat and when the boys scrambled to help her up they hit their heads against each other.

”Are you all okay?” Hermione asked from the floor.

”More or less… you try getting a headbutt from a we...”

”Quiet” came a voice near them.

Professor Lupin casted a cool little fire to his hand and they watched as he strode to the door and looked outside in the hallway. He then came back and offered Hermione a hand which she took gratefully.

”Stay here. I will go take a look for the reason of this stop. Don’t leave the compartment and try to stay relaxed”, Professor Lupin said and was just about to open the door when it slid open by itself.

A freezing air filled the small room and all of them got goose bumps as they saw a tall and dark creature filling the doorway. It’s breath rasped and it seemed to look around even though they couldn’t see it’s face under it’s hood.

Harry felt a urgent need to growl at the creature and reveal his teeth so it would know not to mess with a werewolf. The creature seemed to zero it’s gaze at him and Harry felt a cold drop in his stomach. He seemed to hear something in the distance and Harry let a very small whine out. He felt miserable all of the sudden. Like nothing could make him happy again. It was like he was back with his old horrible life and he could never escape it. He gripped his pendant and as he was still starting to even try to remember his calming technique, a big light came from the Professor’s wand and the man said in a sharp voice, ”No one is hiding Sirius Black under their cloaks. Go now!”

The creature fliched at the sight of the light and backed out of the compartment. The kids looked at the doorway with beating hearts and could breath again only when Professor Lupin turned to them.

”It’s okay now. That dementor was looking for Black. I would never have though that they would enter the train…”, he gave each of them a bar of chocolate and went for the door, ”Eat those. You will feel better. I will go check the train and speak with the operator. I will be back soon.”

Sirius Black? Harry thought he had heard the name before. Orkide was talking about the man with Fenrir during summer and when Harry had asked about it, Fenrir had just said: ”He is just a guy who broke out of a prison. But don’t worry, he won’t be a danger to you pup.”

It seemed like the man was more of a danger than Fenrir had thought. Harry decided to write to Fenrir and ask him more about the prisoner, now a runaway. As Harry contemplated his letter, he bit into the chocolate bar and his clammy cold feeling of dread and sorrow seemed to disappear slowly. He was still gripping his pendant and he finally seemed to start to remember the good things. He had his family, nothing was lost. He would never go back to the Dursleys. He was safe.

He didn’t like the creatures one bit. Dementors, Lupin had said. It was weird how it had sucked all the warmth out of the room and how he was assaulted with all these horrible thoughts and feelings. Hermione was shaking and Ron looked even more pale that he normally was.

”Are… are you okay?” Harry asked and they nodded trying to look the part.

”What the hell was that?” Ron whispered and Hermione wiped her eyes quickly before taking his teaching-role which seemed to comfort her.

”Professor Lupin said that it was a dementor. I read about them a little bit this summer. They guard Azkaban, the wizard prison here in Britan. They are some kind of dark creatures who suck out happiness and if given a chance, your soul.”

”Well that’s just cheery! What the hell were they doing in a train full of students??” Ron spluttered.

”Looking for Sirius Black I guess?” Harry said, ”Fenrir told me that a man escaped from a prison this summer.”

”Oh! I read about it! It’s the very first time anyone has escaped from there! But why search a schooltrain?” Hermione wondered.

”He couldn’t be hiding somewhere near the school, could he?” Ron shivered and Harry shrugged.

”Fenrir said he wasn’t dangerous, but this doesn’t seem safe if they are looking for him here… What did he even do?”

”He murdered thirteen people...”, Ron said looking somber.

”What?!” Harry sat up straight, ”Why would Fenrir ever say that kind of man isn’t dangerous?!”

But then… Harry knew that Fenrir had done some bad stuff in the past. Fenrir had never told him what he did, but maybe he knew something about Black that others didn’t. Harry wanted to know what Fenrir had done, but at the same time he was afraid to ask. Fenrir didn’t apologize and he was a big brute, but he was really good for the pack and he loved Harry.

”I will ask him about Black...”

Just then the door slid open and Professor Lupin came back.

”We will continue the travel soon. Are you all okay?”

”Professor, umm… Is Sirius Black seen somewhere near?” Hermione asked carefully.

Lupin looked at them all and sighed looking very tired and shabby all of the sudden.

”There hasn’t been sightings of him yet, but there has been presumptions that he is going north, so that is why there are some… extra precautions...”

Lupin glanced at Harry quickly and sneezed.

”Oh, excuse me. If you are all right, I will go check on the other students. We will arrive soon to Hogwarts.”

As soon as the door was closed again, the train jerked and started to slowly move forward again. The ride for the rest of the way was uneventful and they soon arrived for the train station and made their way to the castle. The sorting and feast went well and it was nice to be back at the school with his friends and Harry ate almost as much as Ron. Before letting the students retire to their dorms Professor Dumbledore explained the situation with the dementors. They would not come to the school grounds but everyone should still be careful and not wander far. That brought a problem for Harry. He would have to sneak past the Professors patroling and now the dementors also this year? The teachers were never a problem but Harry was a bit nervous about the dementors. He would have to question about that too when writing his letter to Fenrir. Luckily the Full Moon was still weeks ahead.


	13. New questions - and the answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Here Harry is getting some hints about things but he is not the sharpest pencil in the case so he doesn't think too hard about things that might be important. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy :)

The term started with everyone agreeing that Professor Lupin was a really cool teacher. They got his class on their first day and he was competent and respectful towards his students. Harry, Ron and (grudgingly) Hermione though he was their first real dada teacher.

After their classes Harry went straight to the Gryffindor tower and wrote a letter to Fenrir. He told this and that about his first day and then asked his two serious questions. Why did Fenrir think the thirteen-people-murderer was safe and what would they do about the patroling soul-sucking dementors? Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and after petting her for a while he let her go carry the questions to Fenrir.

He waited for the answer feeling rather anxious and when the letter finally came that weekend Harry rushed to open it.

_Cub_

_Happy to know you have a good teacher there. About fucking time. I know that Black. Not directly but I know he isn’t actually a murderer. At least wasn’t when he got sentenced, not sure if he has gone nuts in that hellhole of a prison and started cursing people after that. Who knows. Was a bit loony already when he got taken away. But he wouldn’t hurt you. But don’t go speaking to him pup. I mean it. He is probably crazy. _

_And I will have someone to meet you when you come home for the Moon. I don’t know what the hell that idiot Fudge is thinking putting dementors around school full of kids but I will personally gut him and hunt down every fucking dementor if they even try to touch you._

_Say something clever to that brat Malfoy and do your homework and yada yada the boring stuff. But really, stay safe and don’t go anywhere near the borders unless you are coming for Full Moon. Trust your senses._

_Miss your face already._

_Nazenol says to dress warmly, which is nuts. It’s september. It’s warm._

_F_

Harry smiled at Fenrir’s rough writing style and put the letter back to his chest.

So Sirius Black was actually innocent? Why hadn’t Fenrir told anyone? Should Harry tell someone? Harry patted down the stairs from the boys’ rooms to the commonroom and found Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire playing chess.

”What did he say?” Hermione asked, happily abandoning the game.

Harry sat down and leaned in to whisper what Fenrir had written to him.

”He is innocent?” Ron breathed, ”I have grown up with horror stories about him! That’s insane!”

”We should tell someone, right?” Hermione wringed her hands and Harry put up his legs and hugged them wondering what to do.

”Maybe we should wait for a bit. There must be a reason Fenrir hadn’t told anyone… I will ask him about it next Full Moon. If Black is caught before that, we must change the plan though...”, he watched clouds gliding outside thinking about all the things Fenrir was still keeping from him, ”I don’t want an innocent man in a prison. Doesn’t feel right...”

* * *

In the week before Full Moon Harry grew charged and excited like always. Ron and Hermione liked to joke that he turned into a two-year old full on sugar which wasn’t the least bit true. Though Harry almost left for breakfast still wearing his pyjama bottoms once and he could only thank the Moon that Ron just came out of bathroom to notice.

They were just walking down for their afternoon classes when Harry passed Professor Lupin on the hallway and he almost tumbled and he had to cough a bit. Professor Lupin smelled… well quite bad. Harry’s werewolf senses made him more sensitive to smells but this was an overkill. Ron looked at him and Harry just waved him off. He shuddered once and then continued his way to the greenhouses. After that they would still have a class of Care of magical creatures and then Harry would be free until the evening when he would sneak off. Harry wasn’t really happy walking to Hagrid’s hut. The magical creatures were reacting badly to him and he was pretty sure they were scared of a werewolf. Luckily no one seemed to find it odd that Harry wasn’t really popular with the animals. Harry had told Hermione and Ron in a loud voice how dogs and cats had never liked him and that it seemed like the magical creatures were no different.

Hagrid was the only one actually disappointed that Harry wasn’t a prodigy in caring for magical creatures, but he let it slide when Harry almost got mauled by a hippogriff.

Finally after the lesson they all went to eat in the great hall. The same horrible smell hit Harry immediately and he threw his hands to block his nose.

”Harry? What’s wrong?” Hermione asked and Harry shook his head and exited the great hall to breath fresh air. His friends followed him and Ron patted his back.

”The… the smell… Can you smell it?” he asked and when they shook their head no, he sighed and rubbed his nose, ”I smelled it before when we passed Lupin and now again in the hall. It was even stronger there and I can’t stand it!”

”What could it be?” Hermione pondered and went to take a quick look in the hall, ”Professor Lupin looks very tired but othervise normal. He is drinking some lightly smoking drink and oh, Snape looks more annoyed than usual.”

”Snape is always annoyed”, Ron rubbed Harry’s back trying to help, but didn’t really, ”What’s Lupin drinking? Sounds like a smoking gin”, he grinned and Hermione’s face morphed into a stern look.

”He is a teacher eating in a hall full of children!”

”I’m just joking!”

”Well what ever it is, it smells awful!” Harry grunted, ”But I’m starving so let’s see how long I can keep my breath.”

”That’s not healthy Harry!”

”Yeah! Let’s make a bet of it!”

Harry ended up breathing through his mouth which was a bit hard when trying to eat at the same time but he managed. When the day finally turned to evening, Harry said goodbye to his friends and went to put on his invisibility cloak and Hermione went to open the door so others wouldn’t catch on Harry’s departure. Fenrir had told him that Carrina and Miwil would be the ones to come get him. Harry sneaked with almost automatic stride but stopped just outside the greenhouses. He smelled an animal. Or he thought he did. It was a bit different how animals smelled normally but he shrugged and continued. His pack was waiting for him and he didn’t want to be outside any longer than necessary. He smelled the animal again as he came close to the border and he was sure it was following him. Which animal was so brave that it followed a werewolf? A pup werewolf but still.

Harry turned around and was just going to look for it when he smelled Carrina and Miwil approaching. He turned back to the forest and went to them.

”Hey pup!” Carrina said as Harry took off the cloak when he was behind the trees.

”Let’s go quickly. I don’t like the idea of dementors even if they are forbidden to come to the school grounds and they don’t really like to go into the forest. The school interests them much more”, Miwil took Harry’s hand and they left. When they were so deep in the forest Harry could see only a silver of the grounds behind the treelines he heard a long mournful howling behind them. It was probably the animal who was following Harry.

”Poor fella”, Carrina said, ”But we can’t help it now. Alpha told us to come as soon as we can and the Full Moon nights are not the nights to play hero.”

Harry knew it but it still hurt to just leave a dog or a wolf or whatever the animal was, to it’s seemedly poor fate. He looked back once more but walked when Miwil tugged his hand.

Fenrir came to Harry first like always and they shared a hug and Harry felt better inside Fenrir’s arms and forgot the poor animal. He had things to ask Fenrir and he had to ask them now, because the Moon wouldn’t wait long. As they went to sit with the rest of the pack, Harry tugged Fenrir’s long hair to get him to pay attention to him.

”Fenrir, why does everyone think that Sirius Black is guilty? You said he was innocent. Have you told anyone about it?”

Nazenol, who was sitting with Remlend beside Fenrir, turned to his alpha and raised a eyebrown. Fenrir growled slightly to him and waved his hand. Nazenol huffed but took Remlend’s hand and they left to give them some space. Fenrir didn’t look at Harry when he sighed.

”Maybe it was too much to think you wouldn’t ask. It’s Full Moon pup, I’m too tense for this”, he made the mistake to look at Harry’s face and he scowled, ”You must have taken some lessons from Evalt I swear. Okay… In the past I worked a bit for… well, for a man who wasn’t a good wizard. He knew many things and during that time I learned a great deal about them. Among that I shoudn’t have approached him in any case. It was a… hard time for me, but anyway. I heard about this spy and about this Sirius Black guy… Do you know why he was sent to a prison?” he asked looking a bit nervous which was very alarming to Harry.

”He supposedly killed thirteen people and he was a Voldemort’s supporter, right?… or the ministry though he was?” Harry said thinking hard. How in the Moon he got sentenced to Azkaban for a lifetime with such a shaky evidence?!

”Yeah… he wasn’t a death eater and he didn’t kill those people. I heard about this later trough an acquaintance. There was that man, who was a death eater spy, he blew up the street full of muggles and framed Black.”

”Then… Why haven’t you told anyone about this?” Harry asked astonished. Fenrir groaned in exhaustion.

”Think about it pup. I don’t want to bring up about the things I did then. I couldn’t just march into the ministry and tell them about this with no evidence nonetheless. When Black got sentenced it was right after the war. The ministry would have locked me to the next cell if I had even shoved up for just being a werewolf! I had a pack to take care of. I couldn’t chooce one man over my pack, you know that!”

”Yeah, but… couldn’t you have written them an anonymous letter or something?” he knew it was a stupid question but it just felt so wrong to think about the man sitting in a prison full of dementors for a crime he didn’t do when there were people who could have helped.

”They got tons of letters. People writing how they had always known he was a rotten man and others writing they got the wrong guy. That Sirius Black could never have been a death eater or bet… betrayed the light side”, Fenrir put his hand on top of Harry’s head,” Now… are you going to mull over this guy you don’t even know all night? Or are you going to spend a great night with your family?”

”I will always chooce my pack”, Harry said and smiled small at Fenrir, ”Just like you.”

”That’s my cub!” Fenrir smiled and looked proud which made Harry feel warm and happy.

Harry let Fenrir pull him into a hug and Nazenol and Remlend choose then to come back to talk with Harry. Harry saw Nazenol giving some disapproving glanced towards Fenrir who choose to ignore him altogether. The pack then started to shake like a unified wave as the Moon crept up behind the treelines and Her light touched their beings. Harry smiled and let himself be carried to the magic of the Moon.


	14. Truths you didn’t want to think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a bit late. Hope you enjoy :)

The school year went on like always and at one point Harry understood that the bad smell seemed to always come up around the Full Moon. Harry felt very confused because no one at school smelled like werewolf. But he wasn’t that stupid. Something werewolf-related must be happening with Professor Lupin. But his Defence against the dark arts-teacher couldn’t be a werewolf, could he? Maybe there was other creatures who looked like humans and were also affected by the Moon?

Harry didn’t really wan’t to go ask Professor Lupin either. He could out himself if he started talking about weird smells and their weird appearing near Full Moon. And what would he even do if it turned out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf? He obviously didn’t want to advertise the fact and Harry wasn’t surprised about that. Wizards didn’t really think highly about his kind and Harry was pretty sure some parents, like Malfoys, would be horrified about a werewolf teacher near their precious babies.

And Harry really liked the professor. He had been having a dull time alone at the castle when others went to visit Hogsmeade and Lupin had asked him to have tea with him. He had told him that he had known his dad, James Potter, and they had had a couple of nice moments talking about him. Harry was happy when he realised that he didn’t feel so sad about his dead parents anymore. Fenrir had given him a new family. Professor Lupin had even started to teach him how to protect himself from dementors when Harry told him they creeped him out.

So Harry came to a some sort of conclusion. Professor Lupin was either a werewolf in hiding or some other creature who just wanted to lead a normal life and Harry should probably let him do just that.

The other thing that happened every time he sneaked out of the castle for Full Moon, he smelled the weird animal lurking somewhere on the grounds. Harry was glad nothing had happened to it, but it was really shy and didn’t show itself to him even though it always came to the school grounds at the same time when he sneaked to the forest. But it never did anything to him, so he left it be, though he always tried to get a glimpse of it and once he thought he saw a nightblack fur moving near the castle wall.

So Harry was pretty happy how the year had been going. Today would be the last quidditch game against Slytherin and after that he would go spend the Full Moon with the pack. He was feeling confident about the game but it came with an uncomfortable feeling of dishonesty. He felt like he was cheating a bit being a werewolf but when he brought the subject up to his friends it was decided, after a furious debate, that people would wonder if Harry suddenly quit his favourite sport. Harry justified his playing with the fact that the broom couldn’t move any faster even if Harry now could.

Plus Wood would kill him if he quit.

So there was that.

Harry and the team walked to the stadion with a thunder of cheers and applauses and they waved at them feeling good about the match. The weather was nice and Harry closed his eyes stopping to let the sun warm his face. Someone then bumbed right into him and he felt himself fall but before he had the chance to steady himself someone did that for him. A Slytherin chaser had circled an arm around him to stop him face-planting in the field and now he let him go and put his hands up in non-threathening pose.

”Careful there Potter. The Gryffindor team needs all the help it can get today”, he smirked and walked of to the rest of his team where Marcus Flint was hyping them up.

”That was Ad- Adrian Pucey, right?” Harry asked Fred and nodded at the boy.

”Yeah. He is kinda one of the least slimy Slytherin players. Doesn’t do dirty tricks. Yeah, can you imagine?” Fred laughed and tugged their seeker to listen at Wood who looked so stressed that any little thing could set him off and just explode.

When Madam Hooch whistled, all players soared to the clear sky and the game begun. Harry exchanged some insults with Malfoy as was their custom but lately the fire in their spatts had died off and they seemed to do it just out of nostalgia. Harry watched as the Slytherin chaser, Adrian Pucey, stole the quaffle and went to score for Slytherin. Fred was right, Harry couldn’t remember a time that Madam Hooch had penalized him. Well, it was good that the Slytherin team had at least one player who didn’t turn to cheating just to win the game.

Gryffindor won the game with a masterful capture by Harry and he grinned at Pucey flying past. The boy rolled his eyes and then smirked getting down. He was probably regretting not letting Harry to topple over, even if he didn’t know that Harry wasn’t that clumsy with his werewolf senses.

Wood was beyond happiness and almost managed to tackle him off his broom but somehow they all succeed to land in the middle of the Gryffindors who had come to congratulate them for their win.

* * *

Harry had just put off his broom and exited the quidditch changing rooms when something tiny zoomed past him. It was Ron’s rat Scabbers who was dashing away with full speed and then there was Ron running behind him.

”Harry! Help me catch him! He escaped my pocket!” Ron screamed and Harry took of and soon passed Ron.

Harry was actually surprised that Scabbers was able to run so quickly. He had looked really bad after the summer and stayed inside Ron’s pocket most of the time. Now Harry leaned down and scooped the little rat off the ground. It was struggling like mad and Harry picket it up from it’s scruff not wanting to get bitten. Ron came to a stop in front of them and after a while came Hermione, who looked like she would soon die from the of lack of oxygen. Hermione couldn’t say anything as she huffed, but Ron took Scabbers from Harry and started to scold it.

”You can’t keep running off! What if that orange monster would have caught you before Harry?”

”Yeah! You are lucky there wasn’t anyone here other than us or it would have been Crookshanks”, Harry joined in the lecture, ”Plus you almost led us right to whomping willow!”

Hermione finally managed to catch her breath and she looked around them.”It’s starting to get darker, shouldn’t you already hurry back to the tower, Harry?”

Harry nodded and they left together towards the castle entrance. They didn’t get far though when Harry smelt the familiar scent of the animal that had been skulking around the grounds and soon after that they heard an angry growling behind them. Just then a giant black dog jumped at them and they dived out of the way. Harry heard Ron’s painful cry and when he looked up he saw that the beast had caught Ron’s foot. It started to drag Ron towards the whomping willow and Harry stepped forward growling at the dog. He didn’t like to hurt animals but this dog would got a nasty surprise if it tried to eat Ron.

Harry got his wand out but didn’t get to say any spells when something orange bit his ankle and then weaved through the willow’s branches and pushed a something at the tree. The whomping willow seemed to freeze and the dog dragged his prey with it inside the tree. Harry and Hermione rushed after them and almost toppled over Ron who was laying in the dirt.

”Scabbers ran off and the dog ran after him! I have to go save him!” he yelled and ran after the dog limping his leg. Harry didn’t like the cat and mouse game but followed Ron. Someone had to keep him safe or he would soon become a dinner to a giant dog because of a rat.

But that dog. It was most likely the same animal he had smelled all those nights. It was still early so he wasn’t worried about the moon, but this little adventure of theirs had to be short.

As they followed the strange tunnel through Harry got an weird though. Scabbers smelled like the dog a bit. The dog’s smell was more vibrant but there was something similar between them.

”Is that a door?” Ron asked and Harry looked up.

There was actually a door and they opened it cautiously. Behind the door there was a really run-down house interior. They followed big paw prints to the second floor and into a room. There was a man standing there holding Scabbers from it’s tail. The dog was gone.

”Hey! Don’t hold him like that! Give him back!” Ron yelled and the man turned.

It was Sirius Black.

Off course it was.

Harry observed the man trying to get all his weak points memorized and though he had probably seen better days.

”I can’t give him to you! He will die! Tonight!” Black laughed with a sound which would have put all the bad guys to shame.

”Why would you want to kill a rat?!” Harry asked and the man turned quickly to him. He watched Harry’s every feature like a starving man and took a step closer to him.

”Harry? You are here...” the man choked on some emotion and he reached towards him but just then Harry picked up foot steps behind them. He turned to the door and prepared himself but when the door opened it was no other than Professor Lupin.

Lupin shouted a quick expelliarmus and all of their wands flew to him.

”Remus!” Black shouted in surprise and Lupin looked at him where he was still holding the rat.

”Sirius… Is that..?” he asked and Black’s eyes brightened and nodded enthuasiasticly.

”He is! It… I didn’t do it! Please believe me!”

Harry and his friends seemed to be forgotten as the men exchanged a voiceless understanding. Then they hugged each other. Scabbers almost got away but Black squeezed him and it let out a miserable peep.

”Stop that! Give him back!” Ron yelled and the men turned around remembering again that they weren’t alone in the room.

”Ron… I’m sorry but this… This rat is not who you think he is...”, Professor Lupin said and glanced at the rat.

”What do you mean?” Harry asked and Black’s gaze zoomed again to him. It was a little bit uncomfortable.

”Harry… I… Remember when I told you that I knew your father? Well in our friend group, there was also Sirius here and… Peter Pettigrew. He… he betrayed your parent’s Harry and sold them to Voldemort! And after that he blamed it all on Sirius!”

Harry’s heart was thumping like crazy. Betrayed his parents? He had never even heard Black being blamed for something like that! Harry tried to calm his heart and raised his eyebrown for Lupin to get the hint to get on with his explanation.

”Harry I… Sirius and Peter are animagus. Your father was one too. They can change into animals. Sirius is a black dog and Peter… well...”

They all glanzed at the rat.

”That can’t be!” Ron yelled, ”Scabbers has been in our family for years...”

”Twelve years, right?” Black scoffed, ”A bit of a long life for a common rat, isn’t it?”

”We can prove it to you!” Lupin said quickly and took out his wand, ”I will do a spell which will force him to change back. If it’s a normal rat, nothing will happen.”

Harry looked at Ron who seemed to think the men were all mental and then nodded. If it wouldn’t hurt Scabbers there would be no harm in testing their crazy theory.

Scabbers started squeaking like mad, but Lupin and Black didn’t pay any attention to that. Lupin raised his wand and muttered a quiet spell. Black dropped the rat on the ground when the spell hit it and then Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in horror as Scabbers started to grow until there was a small man sniveling in front of them.

”Hello Peter, old friend!” Black sang with a dark voice, ”I came to get you!”

The man raised his head to look at Black and groweled towards him. ”Sirius! My friend! Please! I, I had to do it! He would have killed me othervise!”

”You had to do it? Don’t make us laugh!” Lupin’s cold voice was weird to hear. He always had such a calming atmosphere around him and now the man seemed a bit mad standing there with Sirius Black, looking down on a small kneeling man.

”Please Remus! Help me! Sirius has come to finish the job he started! He want’s to kill me!” Pettigrew whined. Then he noticed Harry standing behind the men, ”Harry! You look just like your father! Please don’t let them kill me, please!”

Harry watched as the grown man cried and he felt at the same time disgust and pity towards the man. He finally knew the truth. It was all true. His parents had been sold to Voldemort and this man was the reason his parents and who knew how many others were dead! Not Sirius Black! Just like Fenrir said. This man, their friend, sold them out! And…

Fenrir knew!

He must have. He said he worked for some bad guy and heard the truth about Sirius Black’s case. And… who was the person that Fenrir was talking to… who knew about this man working for Voldemort. Who could be the bad guy that was in a position to employ and be a possible danger to Fenrir? He felt so stupid. It was so obvious. Fenrir… worked for… Voldemort?

Harry felt like he would vomit.


	15. A tiny moment before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love to write about things like these! Thanks for reading!

Sirius Black and Professor Lupin picked the still crying Pettigrew off the floor and threw him against a wall. Lupin gave Sirius his wand back and they both pointed them directly at Pettigrew.

”Please! Friends! Have mercy! James would have given me mercy! He would have understood!” Pettigrew begged shielding his face.

”Because of you, they are now both dead! The only way to compensate for that grief is to give us your tiny miserable life!” Black shouted his face turning red with anger, ”I lost everything that night! Everything!”

Harry’s thoughts were running mile in a minute. His head felt like it would explode. Fenrir had worked for Voldemort?! His Fenrir? The man who saved him from Dursleys. The man who always opened his arms to him and when he hugged him, he felt safe and happy? The toothpendant felt sharp against his skin and he took it in his hands. He looked at it while the men were shouting at each other and Ron and Hermione tried to understand everything that was going on.

The pendant was his anchor. The reminder of his life with the pack. Harry closed his eyes and hold the tooth against his chest. Then he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

”Don’t kill him!” he said.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

”Harry? This man is the reason you don’t have parents anymore!” Lupin said and pointed at the man who was looking hopeful now.

”I don’t have James and Lily anymore yes… But I have others now and… and I think both of you have lived in this hatred for a long time. Take him to the aurors. Let them decide his fate and then you will be a free man again… Sirius...”, Harry said not looking at the man’s eyes. He glanced at the window. It was getting darker and darker outside. He was really cutting it close.

”Harry...”, Lupin sighed. He seemed to struggle for a tiny moment and then he pointed his wand again at Pettigrew, ”Stupefy!”

Pettigrew collapsed to the ground and stayed there not moving. Sirius turned around pulling at his hair.

”He is right there! We should have…”, his shoulders slumped and then he looked at Harry looking very tired.

”Don’t you have to hurry already?” he asked and Harry remembered that it was this man who had watched him disappear in to the Forbidden Forest every Full Moon the whole year. Harry gulped.

”Please don’t tell anyone. The teachers can’t know”, he pleaded and Professor Lupin glanced at him and then towards Sirius.

”Remus has to know!” Sirius said and took a step forward.

”Why? Because he knew James Potter?” Harry asked starting to get angry.

”Because you have the same fucking sire!” Sirius shouted and the room fell into a silence.

Lupin had gone pale and he whirled towards Harry.

”Harry! Is.. Are you...? Is Sirius talking about?!”

Harry sighed and nodded finally. Lupin wasn’t stupid and even if he wouldn’t confirm his werewolfness, Sirius would most certainly tell him. But Professor Lupin was also bitten by Fenrir?

”Yes, it’s true... I’m a werewolf. Have been for two years already. And I don’t want anyone to know!” he said looking at the both of them, ”I’m happy with my pack! They are my family! They care for me and I will not go back to the Dursleys! Ever! Fenrir said that he would keep me safe!”

Lupin howled like a wounded animal and threw his hands in his hair.

”That… that beast! That monster has gone and ruined you! And you don’t even understand it! When in the world did he bit you! How did he managed to get you and bit you! We have to save you from him! He is a monster!!” Lupin raged and stomped around the room almost stepping on the unconscious Pettigrew.

Harry went red with anger and his hands curled into fists as he took a stand. He had his werewolf magic. He didn’t need a wand and he knew the basics of fighting, he could take them if it came to that. But then he would probably have to abandon Hogwarts.

”He is not a monster!” Harry snarled, ”He saved me from my old life! I have never been happier than when I’m with my pack! And I have to go back right now! The Full Moon is tonight and I have to go to my pack!”

Lupin stopped and looked at the evening sky.

”I… I haven’t taken my potion today! I’m a danger to you all! Harry! You must come with me! Snape has made a big batch of wolfsbane. You can take it too! You don’t have to rely on that beast if you are afraid of yourself! We have to go right now!”

Lupin took a step closer to Harry but Harry jumped back and Ron and Hermione dashed in between them.

”Harry is safe with them!” Hermione said firmly and Ron crossed his arms trying to look tough.

”Don’t touch me!” Harry said to Lupin, ”Now I understand why you smell so bad every Full Moon! You have been poisoning yourself with wolfsbane!” Harry wrinkled his nose, ”I will never drink that poison. I want to feel the magic of the Moon and my pack will keep me sane and safe. But we both have to go. Me to my pack and you to… drink that toxin. But I ask of you Professor Lupin, Sirius… please don’t tell anyone!”

Harry’s face crumled to a heart wrenching expression and his eyes were begging the men to understand. ”Please! We can talk about this more after the Full Moon, but please don’t mention about this! I will tell you about my life with the pack after the Moon if you want, just please please please don’t tell anyone”, he added a sniff and looked down, ”My father, James, would have given me a change to explain...”

Lupin’s face changed from one emotion to another and finally Sirius placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and nodded to Harry looking grave.

”We will keep silent. Both of us...”, he rubbed Lupin’s shoulder a bit. Lupin didn’t look at Harry, ”Go… go to those people. And after the moon… we will talk. Remus can take Pettigrew with him to Dumbledore. You have time for that still, right?”

Lupin nodded slowly. He looked defeated. Harry was glad they had given him a little bit time and he turned to Ron and Hermione.

”We will also talk later. Ron, go to Madam Pomfrey. And can you go make sure that it looks like I’m in bed. I don’t have my cloak with me now, but I really don’t have time to go get it. Aser and Melosiara are probably already wondering where I am. I will do my best to sneak back in. But If I get caugh, I had gone to walk around the castle because I had a nightmare and you Ron saw me leave, okay?”

Ron nodded and patted his shoulder.

”We will handle everyone. You go now. They will worry.”

Hermione hugged him quickly and then Harry was fleeing the scene not even glancing back at the two men in the room. He ran back to the Whomping willow and quickly dodged the hits and then he ran as silently and undetected as he could to the forest. He zoomed past Hagrid’s hut and then he scented Aser and Melosiara who were waiting for him to come. Their faces morphed into a ones of relief and they welcomed him warmly.

”What took you so long?” Melosiara asked when they ran through the darkening forest, ”We were starting to get worried!”

”There were… complications on the way.”

”I can see that”, Aser said looking at his empty hands, ”You don’t have your cloak with you. Hopefully no one saw you.”

”Yeah… umm… we kind of have bigger trouble bubbling in the castle...”, Harry mumbled.

Harry strode right towards Fenrir as always when the branches and roots let them in the den. Fenrir had looked worried like Aser and Melosiara but he was smiling now and opening his arms to him as always. Harry stopped and looked at his… his father. Fenrir raised an eyebrow and his smile started to slowly disappear as Harry didn’t run to him like always. Harry sighed and slowly started to walk again, going to hug Fenrir. They would have a serious conversation about everything later but now after everything, Harry only wanted to feel safe and loved by his father and family.

”I something wrong?” Fenrir asked and Harry nodded. Fenrir led him a bit away from the others and sat down pulling Harry next to him. Harry curled against Fenrir’s big frame and he didn’t look at his eyes.

”This evening I met Sirius Black, Professor Lupin and Peter Pettigrew in the Shrieking shack. Sirius Black and Professor Lupin now know I’m a werewolf. They tried to take me with them, but I convinced them to let me come here. We made a promise to talk after the Full Moon about everything...”

Harry felt Fenrir stiffen and he looked up. Fenrir looked full ahead and his teeth were pressing down hard. He pressed Harry more tightly against him like he was worried something would appear trought the entrance and snatch him away. He looked around, probably checking where Aser and Orkide were. Those were the first people who he would have to talk about this new information. Orkide would be super mad, Harry though feeling sad. Just when she had finally seemed to warm up to him.

”Harry… I… I don’t want you to talk to them without me being present. I want to have a talk with you first… Tomorrow is saturday. Let’s talk before you go back to school and…”, Fenrir almost seemed like he was panicking. Harry touched his hand and Fenrir looked down.

”Okay. Let’s do that. I don’t want to leave the pack. And I want to hear about things from you. I didn’t like what Professor Lupin said about you...”

Fenrir smiled at him, though a little bittersweetly. The Full Moon would be a tiny moment of peace when they wouldn’t have to worry about Fenrir’s past or Harry’s future. They could just be their own family.


	16. Stories of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I liked writing this one! Emotional confrontations are one of my favourite things to read and write :D Just wait for the talk between Sirius, Remus and the pack!

Harry woke up early the next morning but he didn’t feel like getting up. He was curled around Nazenol’s hand and the man was snoring which probably had woken him up in the first place. Harry could smell Fenrir near him.

He didn’t know if he wanted to start the conversation with him about everything.

He loved Fenrir. He was his father. But how could he love him, if he had worked for Voldemort who had killed Harry’s parents? How could you love someone who had probably done lots of bad things? Did that make him bad for caring for a Voldemort’s supporter?

Harry clenched his eyes shut tighter like he could escape the questions and the anxious feelings in his chest that way.

Harry felt Nazenol stir and groan and then rise a bit but not jostling Harry clinging to his arm. He yawned and Harry heard him saying a quiet good morning to Fenrir.

”Should I wake him up?” Nazenol whispered, ”He probably has to go back soon.”

Fenrir sighed and Harry felt him sit closer.

”He will stay a bit longer.”

”Oh! Wonderful! How long? Should I make something he likes for lunch?”

”I don’t know yet Naz, but make the food. He will love it...”

Harry felt tears forming in his eyes. How could Fenrir care about if Nazenol made foods he liked if he didn’t mind working for the man who tried to kill him? Why on earth did he take him in?!

Harry’s attempts to stop his tears only made his nose runny and then he was sniffling and now Fenrir knew. Fenrir slowly and gently pried Harry off Nazenol and picked him up like he was a lot younger kid. Nazenol rubbed Harry’s back and whispered that everyone loved him in the pack. Harry pressed his face into Fenrir and wiped his gross nose on him. It was stupid but Harry felt better doing something mean and if all he could do now was spread snot over Fenrir, that was exactly what he would do.

Fenrir didn’t comment on his behaviour but carried him to their home. Fenri sat on the bed and wrapped Harry inside a blanket. Fenrir was already wearing clothes, so he had been awake a lot longer than Harry. Fenrir cradled Harry and Harry cried now just out of frustration. Why was he so calm and gentle? Fenrir was most of the time a rough guy even with Harry, but he had always shown Harry his gentle side too. Now it seemed to just anger Harry. This was the man who had slowly but surely became a father to him. The man who he knew and loved... but now there was this another strange man. The man who had taken orders from Voldemort. Was he still that man under all the gentle and caring front? Would he one day just turn around and Harry would be looking at a cruel man. A man that Professor Lupin called a monster?

”Harry...”, Fenrir said quietly when Harry’s tears’ stream had seemed to calm a bit, ”Do you remember when I told you about Sirius Black? I told you that I worked for a bad man and that I found out that it was a bad idea...”, he plonked his head against the wall behind him, ”I guess you have figured it out already, you are a smart pup... I did work for Voldemort in the past. I’m sorry...”

Tears started pouring down Harry’s cheeks again. It was so horrible to hear it from him. He had wanted this, Harry tried to remind himself. He had wanted to hear it from Fenrir’s own mouth rather than Lupin’s raging words so why did it hurt so much? He wanted to go back to yesterday and never even step a foot outside before the Full Moon.

”I regret it now that I ever went to him. I told you I was living trough some hardships then. And…”, he took a big gulp of air and pressed the Harry-burrito tighter against him, ”Back then… I had just lost my mate. My mate, Sumiha, was murdered by light wizards. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. At the war, everyone was afraid. My Sumiha was the kindest soul who had never done anything to hurt anyone. Don’t get me wrong, she was one hell of a fighter, but she didn’t punch anyone out of viciousness.

I don’t know why she was killed. Maybe they mistook her for being an enemy. Maybe they hated werewolves and saw an opportunity to kill one. I came to a scene where she was still alive but nothing could be done. I swore revenge… I was blinded by my rage and grief.

All I could think of was the letter that had came for me earlier that day. The letter I had thrown away because I didn’t believe anything it said about the dark being the only way. I went back to my pack with my dead mate in my arms and departed right after that to speak with Voldemort.

He still had ideals then. Still was playing a political game and wanting to win with intellectual power. He wasn’t a mad mass murderer on the surface then. He helped me to find Sumiha’s killers and I took my revenge… After that I helped Voldemort. But sometime after I learned that he wasn’t entairly honest with his promises of the future. He had spoken of of a world with no discrimation in the wizarding world. But he failed to mention that everyone would just be an equal slave to him. I will not be anyone’s slave! Never! I left and on the way destroyed as many plans he was brewing as I could. The pack was glad I left and so was I…

I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want to bring this up when It was so long ago in the past. It would only hurt you...”

”Well it did hurt me to find out now!” Harry yelled. He was still angry at Fenrir for not telling him. Without Black would Fenrir ever had told him?

Harry wondered what it would have been like if Sumiha hadn’t died. Would she had been like a mother to him?

”I’m sorry… I just… I’m not a good person!” Fenrir grunted, ”I have changed from that time but… I have done things and I can’t change that. They will always be there in the past but I want to live today and be the best alpha there is! Be the best father I can be...”

And he was. Harry didn’t know what other fathers were like, but Fenrir had always been there for him. He had comforted him when he was sad, had laughed with him when he was happy, saved him when he was hopeless and made his life actually worth living for. Fenrir had explained to him why he had done what he had. It was probably very hard to talk about Sumiha but he still had done it to keep Harry with him.

”I… I don’t want you to keep things from me...”, Harry sniffed, ”We are supposed to be a family, but these are important things! I was always in the dark with the Dursleys… I wasn’t allowed to ask about anything… ask for anything…”

”You can always ask me. And I will try to be more… open about the past”, Fenrir rubbed circles into Harry’s back and Harry smiled a little. Fenrir sighed and with a gentle voice he told him:

”When I first saw you in the forest that night, I thought you looked a bit similar to Sumiha… I couldn’t stop thinking that maybe we would have made a good looking family, the three of us. But Sumiha isn’t here so I will do it myself. Our pack is huge with amazing wolves, so we... neither of us are alone here.”

Harry closed his eyes feeling tired from all the crying. Fenrir had done things in the past that were probably bad, but he had turned away from Voldemort. Had ruined many of his plans. He had let go of his hatred and seen what was going on and went back to his pack. Fenrir had eventually made a decicion to choose love instead of hatred and so would Harry.

* * *

Harry woke up not even realising that he had fallen back to sleep. He stumbled out of the bed and opened the door to a brilliant sunny day. He would have to go back to the school and have a talk with Professor Lupin and Sirius Black… Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to do it by himself, but he didn’t believe it would be a good idea to let Professor Lupin and Fenrir in the same room. And where would they even have that speak? Fenrir had seemed really determined not to let Harry speak with them alone but Harry couldn’t bring Fenrir to Hogwarts and Harry was pretty sure Fenrir would not let Lupin or Sirius inside the den.

Harry went to hug Nazenol who hugged him back and asked if he was feeling better.

Harry nodded and glanced around looking for Fenrir. He wasn’t anywhere to see. ”Did Fenrir tell you all?” Harry asked taking the semolina porridge from Nazenol. Remlend came and gave Harry some jam to put in there and kissed his head affectionately.

”Yes. Alpha told us about Black and Lupin and that little vermin. I’m glad you are okay!”

Nazenol gave a sigh of relief, ”Orkide and her boys have already went to investigate what happened after you left. Tenul came back a while ago to report. Pettigrew was brought to the castle by Remus Lupin and the aurors came soon after that to collect him. The ministry has been thrown into a chaos over the injustice for Sirius Black. The papers are having a grand time printing about it.”

”Fenrir went with Aser and Carrina into the forest. He is going to contact Black who probably is still near the school in his animagus form. Black is most likely not going near any wizards before he is sure they are not going to thrown him back to Azkaban”, Remlend let out a nervous laugh.

Harry ate his porridge thinking about what Fenrir was doing. It was already nearing eleven and he really would need to get going. Ron and Hermione were sure to cover him but it was risky to stay in the forest for long.

”Ah! There alpha is!” Nazenol said and pointed to the den’s entrance smiling. The three dominant wolves came trought the entrance and Fenrir came straight to Harry when he saw him awake. Aser and Carrina sat down on the tables and Remlend and Nazenol sat near too wanting to listen what was going to happen.

”Black came when we called for him. He came in his dog form and I talked to him. You are going to go back to the school now and not talk with Lupin or Black yet. There is too much going on to speak with no fear. Black will talk to Lupin and try to calm him down. Later today you will take the cloak and sneak to the forest’s border where we all will speak. Lupin will come and so will Black. I will bring some wolves with me and we will speak things trough”, he petted Harry’s hair, ”You don’t have to worry about Lupin. He is a fool. He always has been, but he also respected James and Lily and he will understand you are better of with us here.”

”Sirius said that you are the one that bit Professor Lupin”, Harry mumbled, ”He doesn’t seem to like being a werewolf...”

Fenrir grunted and huffed looking annoyed. ”He doesn’t. One bit. Me biting him was a big colossal mistake. We had been stalking this one family where we knew one of ours’ willing mate was living at the time. His parent’s were not willing to let him take the bite and he was monitored at all times after he asked them about the whole biting. Well… we conducted a plan that I would attack him and bite him and then his parents would have a werewolf in their hands even though they hadn’t given their permission. We knew that his parents would let him leave after he had been bitten so I waited for him to come with his parents to the dark spot in the road.

He came, but there was also another family with them. Well… I thought everything would still be okay and I attached them. I went to bite him and then at the last second this little boy dashed to protect him and I accidentaly scraped him with my teeth in the chaos. I bit down on reflex. That’s how little Lupin got bitten. I did my job and bit Jarurhan too and as you can see, he is pretty happy here with Oriha and her garden.

Jarurhan tried to explain everything to the Lupins but they were already convinced that I was a monster who preyed on children and that they would rather die than give their child to a werewolf pack, even if only for the Full Moon.”

”Jarurhan told me that he once tried to contact your Professor Lupin years later to talk with him but Lupin never spoke to him. Didn’t even want to meet him”, Remlend sighed, ”I guess you are going to bring him with you?”

”He would come even if I didn’t ask”, Fenrir laughed.

”Why is everything always so complicated?” Harry groaned.

Fenrir smiled and put Harry’s empty porridge bowl on the table. He got up and gave Harry his hand so he could pull him up too.

”That is life cub. Now, let’s get you back to the school. Remember, don’t talk with them yet. I think Black is going to respect that but I can’t say the same of Lupin. If he tries to talk to you, tell him to wait for the evening. Go have a fun day with your friends!”

Harry smiled nodding and went to the exit where this time Velariel and Getros were waiting to accompany him to the school grounds. Velariel declared a competition immediately who would get there first and then she rushed ahead leaving Harry and Getros to run after her.


	17. Waiting for the evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This is a bit shorter chapter than usually. Thanks for reading!

Harry scurried along the castle wall and watched and listened for any onlookers. The door to the hallway was open as the warm late-spring breeze entered the castle and Harry entered with it. He patted trought the corridors and avoided other students and finally sneaked in the library. He could tell people he had been spending his time there. Madam Pince hadn’t noticed him coming in and Harry hurried to a bookshelf he knew Madam Pince walked past often. He didn’t have to wait long when the Madam came around the shelf and saw him looking for a book. She went on her way and Harry smiled exiting the library and walking fast back to the Gryffindor tower. He gave the Fat Lady her password and climbed to the common room. Hermione was there clearly waiting for him and she rose up as soon as he came in view.

”Harry! Let’s go get Ron! He is outside… enjoying the weather!” she quickly said and Harry understood that they had split up to meet him. Ron had probably been waiting somewhere near Hagrid’s hut where Harry entered and exited the forest usually. Because he didn’t have his cloak with him this time, Harry had taken a longer route and avoided Hagrid’s home.

”Well?? How did it go? What happened at the den?” Hermione whispered when they were out of the tower.

”It went… fine. Things are okay. I will tell you when we find Ron, I don’t want to repeat myself.”

”Okay, I can catch you up on what’s happened here then!” Hermione started to report all the maddness that had been going on when Professor Lupin brought the unconscious Peter Pettigrew to the castle.

”The auror’s came and took him away. The Minister of Magic himself came to the castle early this morning! Everyone is talking about it and wondering what is going on and they are guessing it’s related to Black. Though they are talking about him being caught and taken back to Azkaban. Professor McGonagall came to look for you after the breakfast but we told her you had slept in after the big game. She said she would need to speak with you but it could wait. I think she will come find you later.”

They found Ron laying on the grass near Hagrid’s garden and throwing and catching his wand. After Hermione’s lecture about wand safety and Ron’s promise not to go tossing his wand in case it would set his trousers on fire, Harry finally got to tell them about his talk with Fenrir. He left out the unneccessary crying and some other private things, because Sumiha’s story wasn’t his to tell to anyone. It was good to talk about things with his friends and Harry was so glad they were in his little secret too.

”What do you think Professor McGonagall is going to tell you?” Hermione wondered and Harry froze suddenly scared.

”What if Professor Lupin told them after all?!” Harry panicked but Ron shook his head.

”Then McGonagall wouldn’t say it could wait. It would make all the teachers search for you like crazy”, he tapped his chin in his thoughts, ”Maybe it’s about Black and Pettigrew? They were after all your parent’s friends and they all thought Black betrayed your parents and now they know otherwise.”

”Well I have to look very surprised then! They probably think I don’t even know about the betrayal thing anyways”, Harry sighed and stood up, ”Why doesn’t anyone ever want to tell me anything?!”

* * *

”Potter!”

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just entered the castle again and Harry flinched as he heard his least favourite teacher snarling his name and looked up to see Snape coming from the stairs to the hallway.

”Do you think your teachers have all day to search for the miracle boy? Your friends should have already told you that Professor McGonagall is looking for you so why in the world are you just loitering here? The world doesn’t stop just for your convience!” Snape scoffed and Harry sighed and pushed down the feeling to roll his eyes.

”I’m sorry sir. I will go look for her right now.”

”She is with Headmaster Dumbledore. Go there and stop waisting my time. The password is lemondrop!” Snape sneered and walked off his robes billowing behind him like he had a miniature windmachine taped to his backside.

”What a ray of sunshine...”, Harry scoffed and after promising to meet his friends in the tower, he went to find out what was planned for his displeasure this time.

Both Professors were talking quietly together when Harry knocked on the doorframe.

”Ah! Harry! Come on in and close the door please! We need to have a little talk!”

Professor Dumbledore seemed oddly happy and Harry wanted to let out an early sigh of relief but Harry knew things could go bad very quickly even if it didn’t first seem like it. Harry sat down on a plush armchair and waited for Dumbledore to tell him why he was there.

”My boy! I have something wonderful to tell you! We don’t have to worry about Sirius Black anymore! There has been a big turn of events and he has been found free of all charges!” Dumbledore smiled widely and his eyes were twinkling, ”I always thought it was strange that he would have turned on us but there has been a big mistake and it is being corrected right as we speak.”

”Sirius Black was framed by his and… your parents’ old friend Peter Pettigrew”, Professor McGonagall said looking extra serious next to the very happy Dumbledore but the topic was really serious, at least Harry thought so, ”I don’t know if anyone told you this but he was in the Azkaban not only for the murders for those unfortunate twelve muggles but also because he betrayed your parents to he-who-must-not-be-named. We all believed that he was the one to commit those crimes but Professor Lupin came last evening and brought with him Peter Pettigrew alive who was supposed to be dead. Killed by Sirius. You can imagine our surprise Potter.”

Harry could because he had been just as surprised then and now he tried his best to copy those feelings on his face.

”Wh..what does all this mean then? Is Sirius Black a free man then?” he asked curiously.

”They are working on the paperwork right now. He will have a new trial. Well actually his first one, ”Dumbledore smiled,” But it’s only a formality. He is basically an innocent man already. The ministry will ensure his safety and he doesn’t have to hide anymore. Though I bet he will stay away untill ministry has declared him innocent to the public. After they hear the truth from Pettigrew they will put out a statement. I bet the trial will largely be about his suffering in the Azkaban. I can’t say I envy Cornelius right now”, Dumbledore hummed still annoyingly cheerful.

”It’s good that everything is now cleared!” Harry said smiling innocently towards the Professors.

”There is also a chance I must tell you about Harry”, McGonagall said slowly and turned fully towards him, ”Sirius Black was actually appointed to be your guardian if something were to happen to your parents. He is your godfather and now that he will be a free man, he might want to take you in. What do you think about that?”

Harry gaped at that. He didn’t have to act surprised this time because this was one huge surprise. And next to that came an axious worry. What if Sirius wanted to take him in? Harry didn’t know the man and he certainly didn’t want to leave Fenrir and the pack. Harry was okay at getting to know his parents’ friends but he would not move in with a total stranger just because they knew his parents twelve years ago. And Sirius had seemed a bit unstable last evening. Harry wanted to scream. He had been so worried about Lupin and Sirius telling anyone about his werewolfiness because people would take him away from Fenrir and now he had to worry about Sirius having a legal claim for him! Harry would not go with it though. He had escaped once already to the forest and he would do it again if anyone tried to keep him from his family.

Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to notice that the news had shocked him and dismissed him to go and think about it. They seemed already sure that Sirius would take him straight after he was declared free. Harry stumbled his way back to the tower and told Hermione and Ron what had just been revealed.

”But… He can’t be legally able to just take you! He has been in that torture-prison for twelve years! Who knows what that does to your mental health!” Hermione reasoned.

”Right, when has the wizarding world ever been logial?” Harry frowned.

”I hope that they don’t start digging about your situation with the Dursleys because of this...” Ron muttered but when Harry looked up with a pale horrified expression he back pedaled quickly, ”I mean! I’m pretty sure they are not going to drag muggles into this mess! So no need to worry!”

But Harry did worry. The whole day he spent mulling over the possible outcomes of things and he hardly ate anything. When the day had finally come to the point that Harry had to start getting ready for leaving, he was a nervous mess. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak in solemn spirits and left to get some answers for his axious questions.


	18. The one who saw the suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been some time eh? Sorry for the long silence. I have been feeling little down lately and haven't had the energy to update. I try to get back on some kind of rhythm of uploading but we shall see. Don't worry tho, I will not drop this fic even if I sometimes need a bit of time for myself :)

Harry dashed past the night patrols and jogged to the treelines and immediately scented his pack. They were close to the part which looked straight to the lake and Harry wandered to them. Fenrir was there with Aser, Basalit, Getros, Melosiara, Jarurhan and surprisingly Remlend and Oriha. Oriha was there probably because of her mate Jarurhan and his determination to get through to Lupin, but why Remlend. Orkide and some of her spies were also near but weren’t obviosly going to be in sights for the talk. They were looking for trouble before it had a chance to surprise their alpha.

Remlend saw Harry’s confusion and smiled to him.

”Alpha tought it best if we had some subs here to calm everyone. Everyone is a bit on edge so me and Oriha will try to keep peace between these brutes and that Lupin”, he laughed and Oriha smiled next to him.

Fenrir came to Harry and placed his arm around him guiding him in the middle of the pack members. The safest spot. Remlend and Oriha also stood there and although it was maybe a good idea to bring subs there, they were also a source of worry for the dominant wolves. Orkide was fine on her own but Remlend and Oriha weren’t fighters. They would be protected if the doms found them in danger. Remlend seemed to like the protective behaviour of the doms and flashed teasing smiles at them while Oriha just laughed softly at them puffing out their chests and not so sublty showing of their muscles. Harry shared a small giggle with her and then tried to look serious and tough when he smelled the approaching men at the same time as others. Professor Lupin and Sirius Black stepped inside the forest, both looking pretty rough. Lupin after a Full Moon pumped full on wolfsbane and Sirius for, well, he had the signs of a man who had not eaten well for a long time.

Lupin’s scruff went up the minute he saw Fenrir and he exposed his teeth and growled low which made the other wolves do the same. Remlend and Oriha whined a little and the growling eased a bit, though Aser, Getros, Basalit and Melosiara stepped closer to them. Sirius had placed a hand on top of Lupins shoulder and talked to him in a quiet tone.

”Easy there my friend. Let’s talk this out...”

He didn’t seem that happy being around so many people but he was calmer than Lupin. Maybe because he was the only human there and he knew he needed to be the stronger one so that Lupin wouldn’t lose his mind near Fenrir.

”So”, Fenrir boomed and looked at the men, ”Here we are. I can tell you one thing right away. Harry belongs to the pack. He is mine. He isn’t going anywhere.”

Harry knew that it was the wrong thing to start with and yeah, Lupin exploded immediately.

”You do not have the right to decide that! He doesn’t belong to you just because you bit him and turned him into… into a monster like us!”

”There are no monsters here Lupin”, Fenrir growled, ”Only inside your head. Harry doesn’t belong to me because I bit him, he belongs to me because I was the only one to notice his pain and suffering. No one was willing to look after him so I took him and he is my cub now! Has been for two years already so you don’t get to march here and demand him to yourself!” Fenrir looked really angry saying this and Harry watched as his pack nodded their heads agreeing with their alpha.

”What do you mean you saw his suffering?” Sirius asked frowning, ”Who has been looking after him while I was in Azkaban?”

Lupin stopped at the question and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times clearly not having an answer and not having even a though about it.

”That expression tells me enough about your concerns”, Fenrir snarled at Lupin, ”You come to me barking about me taking care of Harry when you have no fucking idea about his life! His ”family” didn’t care for him in any sense of the word! If you are so worried about his life why have you never checked on him? He was your close friend’s kid, why don’t you know where he lived before my house?”

”I...I...”. Lupin cleared his troath, ”Dumbledore told us not to look for him. That he was safer with his relatives because of the death eaters who escaped the prison...”

”Well he wasn’t safe there! Did anyone report to you how he was doing? Or did you just abandon the thought and waited until he was back to the wizarding world? Because nothing matters if it’s not about you wizards! You may be a wolf by blood but you are a rotten wizard by mind. The wolfsbane has corrupted your mind as well as your body...”, this he said with a disgusted face that mirrored many of the pack. Lupin did smell bad especially right after Full Moon.

”You didn’t know about his life either so why should you be the one to have him in your clutches?” Lupin recovered but his cheeks were blushing from shame, ”You could have told people that he was… mistreated… you didn’t have to turn him into a werewolf and ruin his life! Did you even ask him if he wanted this life!?”

He hit the targed good and Fenrir went red with anger with the accusation. Fenrir was silent for a minute which gave Lupin and Sirius the answer. And certainly, Fenrir hadn’t asked his permission to turn Harry into a werewolf. Harry had sometimes thought about it and wondered if he should be angry about it, but in the end he had dismissed it. He had been given so much more. Harry knew he would have been really sad in the pack if he wasn’t a werewolf too. Nothing would have been the same. He wanted to be a werewolf and Fenrir had wanted a werewolf cub to take in. It had been selfish by Fenrir of course. He hadn’t asked before making the big decicion, but he hadn’t asked Harry if he wanted to have a new family, if he wanted to have Fenrir as a father or if he wanted to get a new home either. Harry accepted these things. Fenrir had basically kidnapped him but Harry didn’t think about it like that. He took him from the bad life and gave him a good one and if the price of that was to be a werewolf, Harry would have taken it had Fenrir asked him about it.

”I like being a werewolf!” Harry defended Fenrir and pushed Getros out of the way to get a better view of the argument, ”Maybe he didn’t ask me but I would have said yes if he did!”

”You can’t know that because you were not given the chance!” Lupin argued and Fenrir pulled Harry to his side.

”Lupin I think this is more about me than about Harry. You didn’t give a rat’s ass about his life but now you are ready shred me to peaces because you found out I’m his alpha and father.”

”His father is James Potter!”

”Yes, his biologial father, but I’m the one who keeps him safe. He lives under my roof and comes to me with his problems. If you care about him, you will let him have some stability in his life and don’t take him away from his family!” Fenrir growled,

Jarurhan took his mate’s hand and came to stand next to Fenrir and Harry.

”Remus, do you know who I am?” Jarurhan asked and Lupin flinched at his voice, ”My family was friends and neighbours with your parents and because of me, you were turned by accident. It was supposed to be a way to get the bite and be with my lovely mate Oriha. You know how my parents were because after they kicked me out they tried to make your parents to do the same, right?”

”You were brainwashed just like Harry!” Lupin hissed and looked at the ground. He was really out of his werewolf blood showing submission when he was fighting. Harry looked at his pack and they seemed uncomfortable with his mixed messages.

”I met Oriha long before I asked to be bitten”, Jarurhan said still speaking with a calm voice, ”I wanted to be with her and join her pack. It was supposed to be only me. We never demanded you to be given to us. We only wanted to teach you and ease your loneliness under the Moon. You have rejected your wolf so complitely that you aren’t aware of your powers even when you are not poisoned by the wolfsbane! I came to talk to you when you didn’t answer my letters but you didn’t even regognize me as a fellow wolf. I gave up then and now I see I shouldn’t have. I should have come to you then and told you everything...”

Harry took Fenrir’s hand on his right and Jarurhan’s on his left. He looked at Lupin and at Sirius, who had stayed silent during Lupin’s raging only offering his friend a hand on his shoulder.

”I know that this is a shock for you, but this is my life! I’m finally happy! I’d like to get to know my parents’ friends, but… I have a new family now, a family I actually know! They are dear to me and I won’t leave them. So I ask of you Professor Lupin, Sirius… don’t ruin this for me, please. For once in my life I’m actually happy...”

Lupin didn’t seem to know what to say. Harry guessed he was battling with his need to have Harry happy and his base instinct from childhood to avoid everything concerning werewolves. Sirius stepped forward to Harry, ignoring all the growling and snapping of teeth behind Harry. He reached for Harry’s hand and Harry gave him his left hand still squeezing Fenrir’s hand and he felt Fenrir squeeze back.

Sirius took Harry’s hand and inspected him with a bittersweet look. ”You are as stubborn as Lily. She would do as she liked and she didn’t let people walk over her when she knew she was right...”, he sighed and stroked Harry’s hand with his thumb, ”You know, your parents gave me the task to take care of you if something happened to them...”

”But you couldn’t do that… You chooce revenge over him”, Fenrir said sternly and Sirius glanced at him. He didn’t look angry at the statement, just tired.

”Yes… I did… I have regretted it ever since but I can’t change that now after twelve years. I’m your godfather but I let my anger and grief take over everything else and it landed me in Azkaban. I lost everything then… I don’t plan to lose again...”

Fenrir tightened his grip on Harry and the pack stepped closer like a one big entity ready to strike the enemy on their alpha’s command. Oriha scurried behind the doms where Remlend took her hand and they turned to watch what would happen. Harry wasn’t sure if Sirius sensed the change or just guessed it from the shifting of the pack but he let go of Harry’s hand.

”If by taking you from Greyback is going to make you resent me, I will not fight. I just want to be part of your life. I want to make up for the lost time and get to know you. I already betrayed your parents by getting thrown into prison when you needed me. I won’t disturb your life if you really want to be with them...”

Lupin gaped at his friend. Harry smiled and took Sirius hand back to his grip.

”That’s all I want. I’d like to hear more about my parents from their friends. I bet they named you my godfather for a reason and I’d like you to stay as that. Not as my guardian but as my godfather!”

Sirius smiled back at him and then Harry looked at Lupin. Sirius had been from the beginning just worried about Harry. He didn’t have hate for werewolves like Lupin. Now Lupin gripped his head and cursed. He turned away from them and said quietly. ”I won’t tell anyone, if you are sure Harry. But I don’t approve this… I won’t ever approve you to live with him and… I just hope I’m doing the right thing letting you live like this...”

”It’s not your decicion how he lives his life Lupin”, Fenrir grunted, ”He is my cub now. My responsibility and I will take care of him and keep him safe.”

Lupin glared at him and then offered a small smile to Harry and hurried away. They all watched him go and Sirius dropped Harry’s hand.

”I think... I better go and catch up with him before he gets to the castle. He needs to vent to someone… I will see you around Harry...”, he smiled and hesitated before ruffling Harry’s hair and then changing to a big black dog and running after Lupin.

Harry let out a deep breath and turned to hug Fenrir who pressed him tightly to his side.

”They didn’t even offer to escort you back to the castle… This is why they are just a professor and a godfather and I’m actually the father.”

”You can’t escort me to the castle. The whole school would go mad.”

”But I want to do that and that counts.”


	19. The pack was the family which saved us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is a bit longer than usually. I presume that it's okay for you. There is some heavy topics here in this chapter (nothing really said but implied sure) so be aware of that. This was first a lot shorter but then I wanted to open up the conversation between Harry and Jarvek so here you go. Hopefully you all have a good monday!

Life settled back to normal after the surprising events of the third year. Sadly the students had to say goodbye to Professor Lupin because someone (Snape) had told everyone at Slytherin that he was a werewolf and Lupin saw that it was time for him to leave teaching before the school would get buried under angry letters from parents.

Harry met occassionally with Lupin who tagged along with Sirius. Sirius had been given his freedom and although the world was accustoming to his presence slowly, he could now go anywhere he wanted.

Professor Dumdledore was surprised along others when Sirius didn’t take Harry in. He reasoned that he had to take time to heal himself after the horrible twelve years in Azkaban and that he wasn’t ready to take care of a child in that condition. It was probably true and the public took it surprisingly well. Harry was just relieved that it didn’t make a bigger fuss and he returned happily to his pack.

Harry’s life went on. After one particular Full Moon in his fourth year, he woke up feeling still very connected to the Moon and when he tested the connection later in his bed at school, he accidentaly turned into a black wolf without the Full Moon. He of course panicked and it took some time to calm down and figure out how to get back to his human form. It was almost morning when his form started to finally obey him and the next day was truly awful as he had not slept all night. He wrote to Fenrir and he was scared that he would turn again into a wolf so he turned in extra early so he could hide behind his bed’s curtains and wait out. He didn’t turn but he felt that if he wanted he could. Fenrir explained in his letter that he wasn’t in danger to get stuck in his wolf form and they would practise changing when he came for eastern break next week.

Harry was relieved when Fenrir together with Miwil and Araca helped him to find his powers to turn into a wolf and how to manage the change. All the subs in the pack flocked themselves around his wolf form and petted and cuddled him saying how cute he was. Harry wasn’t able to yet change at daytime but Miwil was pretty sure he could do that soon as well. During summer between his fourth and fifth year he did just that. He finally got to experience the forest in his wolf form and he ran all summer all over the woods with Evalt and Velariel keeping him company. Even Jarvek ventured with them couple of times. He didn’t like to be separated from Velariel for long times and rather followed her into the forest when he had had enough than asked her to stay with him in the den. Velariel was happy because Jarvek wasn’t one to step outside the den usually.

* * *

When Harry was visiting home during the christmast break in his fifth year he suddenly jerked awake from a horrible nightmare. He was drenched in sweat and he was wheezing and panting like mad. Fenrir woke up hearing his cub rummaging around the house and saw Harry curled up under the low table. It was a miracle he had managed to squeeze under there and Fenrir lowered himself slowly to the floor. He rested his face on the carpet beside the table and looked at his cub.

Harry was trembling and still breathing hard. He hold the tooth pendant in his fists and his eyes were wide and terrified. Fenrir reached for him but Harry flinched away which made Fenrir growl and try again. Harry whimpered and tucked his face closer to his hands which made him looke like he was praying for some higher being to save him. Fenrir grabbed Harry’s wrists and pulled him gently but firmly from under the table and straight to his embrace.

”Don’t hide from your alpha. I will protect you. Trust me Harry...”, Fenrir said and tucked Harry’s face in his chest and felt his cub’s tears wet his skin soon.

Harry spent the rest of the night curled in his father’s side and weeping quietly while Fenrir rested his hand on his neck and spoke slowly words of protection and love. When the morning sun finally alerted Harry of the rest of the world he had calmed down but nothing seemed to be worth the effort to get up. Fenrir tried to coax him to get up and eat something but Harry just burrowed deeper in the plankets and refused to move. Aser came to look for Fenrir at some point and Fenrir went to speak with him being careful not to leave Harry’s sight. Harry saw Aser look at him and then nodding to Fenrir and leaving. Fenrir came back to the bed and sat there for a long time petting Harry’s hair. Eventually someone knocked and Letitia came inside. She was a gentle healer and always made Harry feel cared for and like he could go to her with any of his injuries. But there were no injuries or hurt she could heal now.

”Cub. I know you don’t want to talk but I will let Letitia try anyway. I will go get something to eat and bring you food later. We can try again then”, Fenrir told him and after squeezing Harry’s shoulder he left leaving Letitia there. She picked up her bright robes and sat on the end of the bed.

”I’m not injured...”, Harry muttered and Letitia hummed smiling.

”But you are hurt.”

”It was just a nightmare… It’s not the first time...”, Harry said and sniffed.

”That might be so, but it left you really spooked, right?”

Harry shrugged. He didn’t want to talk about it. Not with Fenrir, not with Letitia, not with anyone. It was so stupid. He was safe with his pack and with his father. Why could a simple nightmare about Dursley’s make him so… so empty?

Letitia tried to start a conversation with him but Harry was stubborn and when Fenrir came back with food he ate couple bites and then dismissed the food. He wasn’t hungry.

This pattern of Fenrir trying to help and Harry refusing that help continued for a couple of days with Fenrir growing more and more frustrated with the whole thing. Harry knew he wanted to help and was angry at himself for not knowing how but even Harry didn’t know how to get out of the dark feeling he had found himself being sucked into. Letitia came to the house eveyday and others came there too trying to get him back to himself. It was so weird. He had had these kind of… empty feelings before too but never this long. There were times when Harry had stared the sailing of his canopy bed the whole night but he had managed to snap out of it when he had to get up and go to his classes.

Now it felt like he didn’t have to be scared of his friends to find out of his dark feelings. It was kind of liberating to just lay there and know he was safe even if he didn’t get up. He was exhausted.

Harry lifted his head a little when there was a knock on the door. Fenrir got up from the bed where he had laid next to Harry and Jarvek smiled at them both coming inside.

”Hi alpha. Nazenol and Remlend were asking for you. Maybe I could stay with Harry for a while?” he said with his quiet and shy voice.

Fenrir glanced behind him and then nodded. He patted Jarvek’s shoulder and left the house. Harry felt a small sting when his father left but Jarvek closed the door and came to the bed. He took Fenrir’s place on the bed and lied down facing Harry.

”We have been missing you at the den”, he said smiling gently, ”It’s not the same when you are not there smiling and laughing.”

”Sorry...”, Harry said feeling ungrateful.

”There is nothing to say sorry for Harry. We sometimes need a little time to recover...”

They lied there quiet for a while.

”You know I haven’t stepped out of the den for a very very long time”, Jarvek said suddenly, ”Last summer was a first time I’d been in the forest after so many years. It was fun running with you, Evalt and Velariel. It was fun… but it was also terrifying...”

”Why?” Harry couldn’t help asking. Jarvek was so nice and gentle and it was so fun and freeing to run in the forest not having to worry about anything.

”There could be strangers there”, Jarvek said, ”People I don’t know. They could hurt me. They could take me away from you all.”

”We would never let anyone take you!” Harry said looking horrified of the thought. Who would try to take Jarvek away? Sure there was evil people in the world but it wasn’t like they were waiting outside the den to just kidnap their pack members.

”But they could...”, Jarvek said. He took a hold of Harry’s planket and pulled it over himself too, ”You know I was saved too by this pack...”

Harry knew. He had been told that Jarvek had had kind of similar family situation like Harry but no one had ever told him anything specific.

”You already know that I’m a muggle-turn werewolf. I didn’t know anything about magic and thought I would be forever stuck in a small house with alcoholic parents and their cruel ways. I had a older brother… he finally had enough of our parents and just one day told me that we were going. I was sixteen when we wandered to the woods near our village and… and then we ran into a rogue werewolf called Salaca.”

Jarvek shuddered when he said the name and curled a little into himself.

”He bit us both. It was scary. I thought I was dying. That was my first introduction to the concept of magic and after we had changed he brought my brother closer and smelled him. He was a dom and Salaca threw him aside. Then he smelled me and… he took me with him as soon as he realised that I was a sub werewolf...”, Jarvek breathed deep and then smiled sadly at Harry, ”We met alpha when he was hunting with some of the pack. Salaca kept me behind him while he chatted with alpha. I was scared and alpha noticed my fear. Salaca told them I was scared of them and that we should go our separated ways. They almost believed him. Alpha turned one last time to look at me and I guess he saw that I wasn’t okay and he started questioning Salaca if I was with him willingly. Alpha saved me that day. He killed Salaca and he offered me a place in his pack. Said that I would be safe there and that it was my decision if I wanted to leave with them. I didn’t know where we were and I didn’t know if my brother was even alive anymore… I went with alpha and it was the best decision ever.”

They shared a smile. Fenrir and the pack were their savior and both of their lives had changed for the better after coming to the den.

”Did you ever found out if your brother is still alive?” Harry asked and Jarvek shook his head.

”Alpha sent Orkide and her boys to look for him but his trail was long gone then. I hope that he found happiness after Salaca took me away. I did found my happiness here. A loving family, a great alpha and my heart, Velariel. She is my soul and I love her with all my being.”

Jarvek smiled and then he took Harry’s hand on his own.

”I had a rough life before coming here and even if it’s in the past, I still remember it. I remember the fear and the pain and I will never be able to forget it.”

”Never?” Harry whispered.

”I can’t forget it but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t get better. I will always remember what happened but with time the memories aren’t anymore so sharp. I want you to know that even if it feels stupid and not worth it… talking about the hurt helps. To finally tell someone of those feelings and fears is really worth it. It’s freeing and it helps untie the knot inside your heart.”

Harry knew that feeling. Like something was tight inside but he couldn’t let it go. If he didn’t pull the knot tighter who knew what could happen? But Jarvek knew.

Harry had never felt the need or want to talk about his experiences with the Dursleys. He always brushed the questions off when others tried to talk to him about his life with them. Fenrir had tried to talk about them sometimes and he had also sent Letitia to talk to him but Harry could never speak to them.

But Jarvek gently dug out the secrets from him. He promised not to tell anyone, not even Velariel and Harry talked. It was weird to talk about how he had been treated when he had lived with the Dursleys. He had kept it all inside so long and convinced himself that he was fine now that it was all in the past. Jarvek was gentle and kind and could relate. They shared the pain and it helped to have someone to know and understand.

After talking with Jarvek, Harry left the house again and the pack was so happy to see him in the den again. Harry started to open up about his past to Fenrir too. He wanted to get comforted by him and he was happy when Fenrir closed him inside his arms and assured him that he and the pack would always be there for him.

* * *

When the summer before his sixth year came around and Harry returned home, he started to feel anxious. He knew what would happen after he turned sixteen.

His… heat would come.

It embarrassed him just to think about it.

Harry would experience a wave of heat and then he would get the great need for a partner to ease the urges that his body produced. He was told that a partner was not recuired if he didn’t want one but other wolves would feel desire to help him trough it.

”And what if it comes during... I don’t know, during the entrance seremony or something?!” Harry moaned with frustation.

Letitia had told him all about his werewolf body during the years and he was well educated about the coming embarrasment. Wolves went into a heat once after turning sixteen, reaching their sexual adulthood and then depending on the wolf it would happen couple of times during the years onward until they found a mate. After that the symptons would lessen and they would only feel a flush and increased sex drive but they wouldn’t be craving for a partner.

”It wouldn’t happen then. The Moon takes care of you and sends a wave when She thinks you are ready”, Biriha had told him gently, ”I was well over sixteen when I got my heat and it was after I had gotten to know Fadelen better. The Moon takes care of us!”

Harry wasn’t reassured about that at all because of Getros’ stories about embarrassing heats. And it didn’t help that the pack had a not-so-secret bet going on if Harry was a submissive wolf or a dominant one.

”It will go fine Harry don’t worry!” Evalt had grinned.

It was all well for him to say. Evalt had found himself a nice girl from muggle world and he was almost unbearable with his love. Isabelica was a charming young woman and she seemed as in love with Evalt as he was with her. She seemed to take the whole werewolf thing pretty well and had already visited the pack once. She had been scared out of her mind first and had clung to Evalt but warmed up quickly when the whole pack had treated her like family and crongratulated Evalt for finding such a nice girl.

Harry was happy for him if not a tiny bit jealous. Evalt had always been his very attentive big brother and now his affection was split and he was not his number one anymore. But Harry knew he would always have his love so he smiled and listened when others fled his lovesick gushing.

Jarvek and Biriha were very convinced that the Moon would help Harry and that he had nothing to worry about but Fenrir was almost as big a nervous wreck as Harry. Fenrir was a bit overprotective but this was really pushing it. He was constantly asking him if he was feeling good and if he wanted to wait until his first heat had arrived to go to school.

”Fenrir! I’m sixteen! It’s going to come and I can’t just sit around hiding here waiting for it!”

Harry was very much so wanting to sit around here and wait for it but he was not going to tell Fenrir that. He needed to go to school and continue his education so no one would get suspicious. One more year and he would be seventeen and an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world.

”The heat is a helping hand from mother Moon for us to find a partner. It might not always feel like a blessing but many have found their mate while being in heat”, Nazenol said. They were sitting in the shade of a big tree and Nazenol was whittling a chunk of wood. Harry had tried to come up with an idea for him but he had gotten distracked once again with his worries.

”But… if I happened to find a partner, which is highly unlikely, would that be it? They would be my mate for the rest of our lives?” Harry teared a leaf he had picked up bit by bit while Nazenol hummed.

”Of course not. The heat is there to help, not command”, he smiled at him gently, ”Don’t you think it would be lonely if you could not love anyone else, even though they were not around anymore?”

”Do you mean Fenrir?”

Nazenol blushed and turned his attention back to his whittling. ”I knew Sumiha. She was a good friend and a good mate. And even if I think that Fenrir could… I mean… Fenrir is not alone. He has you and his pack...”

Harry smiled and patted Nazenol’s shoulder.

He would soon board the school train again and it frightened him but he trusted the Moon. He couldn’t really predict the heat but Letitia had told him that it happened usually when the Moon was out so Harry could at least relax during his classes. He was glad he was the only werewolf in the castle so there would not be a situation where another wolf could smell his heat and come looking for him. Harry had never actually thought about being with anyone like that so he was secretly curious how it would feel. He kind of thought Oliver Wood was cute and Cedric Diggory was definitely handsome but they were only daydreams and he would probably run if they had ever tried to ask him out. Would there be someone he wanted when he would experience the heat? Harry sighed and when Nazenol shoved the little wooden wolfpair to him, he smiled and thought about living a life with a partner who gazed lovingly at him.


	20. They would know he was waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here we are finally starting the romance of this story! Yay! I hope you will like it! :)

Evalt accompanied Harry to the train with Orkide trailing behind them with one of his spy boys Kubari. Kubari and Orkide talked quietly and they were glancing around a lot but that was pretty common. Harry and Evalt hugged and Evalt promised to write often and tell Harry how things were going with Isabelica.

”I think she want’s to join the pack”, Evalt bounced on his heels and looked even more handsome if that was even possible, ”I want her to! I wish she wants to take the bite and live with me!”

The bite and joining the pack could be a deal breaker for many. Evalt and all the other wolves were so loyal and pack-oriented that they would never leave the pack even if it meant to lose the human they were in love with. Without pack, it would be dangerous to change during the Full Moon and no one, who knew the wonderful feeling of the Moon and Her magic, would take the wolfsbane in their bodies. It just didn’t feel right to leave the pack. Harry knew that he would never leave too. If his possible mate didn’t want to take the bite and join the pack, he knew it would break his heart but he would still leave them. The pack was too important to him.

Harry smiled trying to be encouraging. ”She will. I’m sure of it. She knows what it means to date a werewolf now and she is still with you. Maybe she isn’t ready right now but I’m sure she wants to be with you and will make the right choice!”

Evalt wrapped Harry inside his arms and nuzzled his head.

”How did we manage to get you in our pack? You are the most kind person there is!”

Harry spotted Ron and Hermione coming towards them and patted Evalt’s back and Evalt grudgingly let go of his favourite little brother.

”Hi Harry!” Hermione hugged him and then whirled around to greet Evalt, ”Evalt! Great to see you! How was your summer?!”

”Hiya Hermione, Ron. My summer was the absolutely best! I have found this girl Isabelica and she visited the pack finally this summer! She will be my mate! She is the light of my life! I scented her and I was a goner! She is so cute with all her manners and I love her so much! Harry can fill you in more in the train! He knows her too and knows how wonderful human being she is!”

Evalt would go on and on if he got the chance but the train was about to leave so Harry and his friends left Evalt and escaped his love babble in the blissful zoo of school students in the train.

”Well he certainly is happy”, Ron laughed and Hermione smiled, though she let out a deep sigh looking at Evalt trought the window longingly. No one who liked guys could be spared from the Evalt-effect and Harry had to stifle his giggles. Harry knew she only had a little crush and that it wasn’t anything serious so he turned his attention to Ron and they started to talk about quidditch.

When the sky started to get dark and they were closing in to their destination Harry sat straight and decided he had to talk about his coming heat with his friends. He didn’t really want to but Fenrir had made him promise to get them to help him if the heat came and keep him safe.

He sifted in his seat and then coughed to get his friends’ attention.

”Umm… I have to tell you something...”, he awkwardly started, ”You know… I turned sixteen this year and… well… with werewolves there is this… thing. I mean you become an adult when you are sixteen and you start to get these… um...”

This really didn’t start well.

Luckily or unluckily, Harry couldn’t decide, Hermione knew what he was going on about.

”You are talking about the werewolf heat, right?” she smiled and Harry felt his face heating up when he nodded. ”We studied this in our third year. It’s perfectly normal for you Harry.”

Ron nodded, though he looked like he could burst into laughter any moment. Harry groaned and put his face into his hands to hide his embarrasment.

”I know! Everyone has assured me that it’s okay, but it still feels really embarrassing! I don’t even know when it’s going to start! That’s actually the thing I needed to talk to you”, he peeked around his fingers, ”Fenrir is kind of being overprotective about this thing. He isn’t really happy that I came to school this year because of the heat. It could happen literally anywhere at any time.”

”Some sources say that the moon picks a perfect moment when there is a good mate and the wolf is mature enough for it”, Hermione frowned not liking the uncertainity.

”Well that’s what Biriha and Jarvek keep yapping about but others tell me horrible stories about the heat coming in right when they are in the middle of something important! I can’t trust the Moon on this!” Harry looked at his friends seriously and trying to make them understand, ”So… If I get my… heat, when we are like in the class or something, please help me out so that no one figures it out! If Draco Malfoy sees me writhing in the floor and moaning for a mate I will not be able to go on living!”

Ron couldn’t go on either and fell on the floor laughing so hard he almost choked on his spit. While Ron coughed on the floor and tried to calm himself down Hermione smiled at Harry and patted his arm.

”We well keep watch, don’t worry. But I think I want to believe Biriha and Jarvek. It would be more romantic that way!”

Harry groaned and thumped his head back to his hands while Ron and Hermione laughed. Harry knew they would help him but he would get his revenge on them one day!

* * *

Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts started without anything tragic happening. Harry felt like he couldn’t breath during the whole welcoming feast and he barely registered anything he ate. The same anxious feeling followed him almost two months but nothing happened. The heat stayed away and Harry wasn’t sure if he should feel even more panicked or not. He was afraid that he would just forgot the heat and then it would surprise him and he wouldn’t know what to do. Well he didn’t know that even now so maybe he should try to relax.

Harry had considered that he was like Tenul, who never even got his heat and was perfectly fine with it. Though Tenul had told him that he would know if the heat wasn’t for him. Harry had felt attraction towards others before so he had buried that theory and started to worry again. Fenrir looked relieved everytime Harry came home and was stil without his status scent. Nazenol grinned that Fenrir was not ready to admit that Harry had grown up and maybe he would soon get his own mate and then Fenrir would have to share his pup.

There was only one thing that could take the heat out of his mind. Harry had smelled something weird at the school. It reminded him a little bit of Lupin’s wolfsbane poisoned scent but it wasn’t at all that strong. Harry had smelled it only two or three times and it had piqued his curiosity. He wasn’t sure what it was. There wasn’t any other werewolves at the school. Only Harry. Every summer Fenrir asked around the other packs about their school age children and there had not been anyone going to the Hogwarts. It was more common for werewolf cubs to be homeschooled. Some did attend but it was rare and Harry had been turned in the age where there was very little of young wolves.

Harry wasn’t sure why he didn’t tell anyone of this weird smell. Usually he would have already owled Fenrir and told him about it but now it wasn’t even on his mind to do that. He wandered the school sometimes trying to locate the smell but couldn’t really hunt it. Plus he was rarely alone these days. Hermione and Ron took their job as his bodyguards for the heat really seriously and wanted to accompany him everywhere he went. It was starting to get annoying.

On one of these guarded exploring trips, wandering on the balcony of the astronomy tower, Harry looked around the grounds while Hermione did her homework and Ron spied the quidditch field.

”Slytherins are training”, he pointed in the direction and even Harry could not see which color their cloaks were so Ron must have asked Ginny about the field’s bookings, ”This year is going to be interesting. Ginny told me that there has been really big changes in the Slytherin team. Adrian Pucey came back this year but he isn’t playing! Better for us, right? He was a decent shot.”

Harry hummed in agreement and watched the small players darting around in the air. Harry had been asked to be the captain this year but he wasn’t going to take that much responsibility when half of his mind was all the time in the heat problem. Ginny was more than qualified for the job and she had been estatic when she was chosen.

Now, the fact that Adrian Pucey had come back to the school and didn’t play, was interesting. He had been nice to him in the games and had been probably the only Slytherin who didn’t cheat.

Pucey had played last year until christmasbreak and then he had not returned to school after the new years. No one had really known what happened to him but many speculated that it had to do something with his family. They were pretty dark if you believed the rumors and people were saying that some kind of dark ritual had gone wrong and harmed Pucey.

”Have you seen him?” Harry asked and Ron nodded.

”Didn’t seem disfigured to me”, he answered having heard the rumors too, ”Anyway, he is back and taking the seventh year again.”

”He seemed to love flying”, Harry pondered gazing at the sky, ”I wonder why he quit...”

”Probably to study for the n.e.w.t exams, like all the seventh years whould be doing. Maybe he realised that he would never make it and decided to study indepentedly last spring and now he has come to school prepared and is focusing on his studies!” Hermione smiled brightly to her ideas that everyone would love to study for the final exams with such an enthusiasm like she. Harry and Ron shared a look and went back to look at the quidditch field.

* * *

Harry turned around in his bed not finding a good position to actually managing to fall asleep. The sheets felt itchy and too heavy on top of him. Also he was thirsty and restless. The whole day had been annoying with Ron and Hermione keeping too close a watch and Snape mocking his paper writing skills or more like the lack of them. After the classes he had just wanted to go to the lake and soak his feet in the water but the whole school had seemed to wander outside to enjoy the weird sunny day of the fall and he hadn’t liked the idea of so many people near him. Now he whined quietly and waited. He didn’t know what he was waiting for but it didn’t come.

Harry sat up and slipped out of his bed silent and light. He patted to the door and from there to the stairs and from there to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He sneaked out of the tower and sniffed the air. He felt better but not right yet. He was starting to feel hot and he needed something. It was in the castle. He knew it. Harry hurried a couple floors down not hearing any teachers. He stopped and scented the air again. Down. Much more down. He skipped to the stairs and slid down the railing not feeling afraid. He descented all the way to the dungeons and then stood still. He felt reeeally hot now and it was starting to feel unbearable but he knew that he would get his prize soon. Harry looked at the stone wall next to him and leaned in to it rubbing himself to it a bit.

They would know he was waiting.

Harry felt a strong thrill going trough him and he turned around and jogged out of the dungeons stopping for a bit at certain points to rub his neck or wrist against railings or doors. He stopped in front of one of the remote classrooms in the west wing and slipped inside. He plopped on one of the desks and crossed his legs and settled down to wait. He knew they would come to him.

Harry hadn’t known it himself that he had been teasing the dominant the whole day. Releasing a sweet scent and making the other mad with want and confusion. The dominant didn’t know what was happening. They didn’t even know who was making them feel such a strong desire. They had waited. Not able to sleep knowing they should be somewhere else making the sweet sweet submissive wolf feel like they were the most important thing in the world.

Harry knew now that there was someone in the castle that he was drawn to. The Moon was shining trought the window and he could see the forbidden forest in the distance. Harry’s nose picked a scent in the distance. The dominant was coming and he was ready for them. The scent was a bit wrong somehow. Like there was something ruining the perfection. But Harry could feel that under the foul layer was the one he wanted so he sat tight and waited for them to open the door.

Adrian Pucey stood in the doorway and panted like he had ran a marathon. His eyes looked a bit wild and he spotted Harry instantly on the desk. He closed the door and stalked towards the offering. He wanted to help the little submissive wolf. He wanted to please and be given a wonderful relief himself. Harry grinned and laid down on the desk when the other wolf came to him. Adrian climbed up on top of Harry and leaned in.

”Potter… why… what is happening...?” he asked barely managing to speak. He was drooling a bit on Harry’s chest and Harry turned his head shoving his neck to his partner.

”Anything you want to happen”, Harry said and felt something like a burning lighting inside him. He felt hot and wanting and he wanted the things Adrian could give him if he wanted to give it.

Adrian touched Harry’s chest and almost hissed.

”You feel hot. I need to take care of you… right?”

”I want you to… but do you?” Harry gasped and moaned when Adrian’s hand moved.

”Yes… I think I do…”


	21. The strong pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you are so hyped up about Adrian! :D Here we get to understand a little bit more of his situation :) Thank you for reading!

Harry woke up feeling a warm and strong body wrapped around him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up.

Adrian Pucey.

It had really happened.

Harry closed his eyes again and tried to organize his memories and thoughts. He remembered what had happened and he felt a blush heating his cheeks. Last night had been… amazing! Adrian was amazing… Harry felt a bit stupid that he hadn’t been able to recognise the symptoms and now it seemed obvious that the heat had came. What hadn’t been obvious and still wasn’t that Adrian Pucey was a werewolf! And a dominant one for the matter. And last night Harry had invited Adrian to sleep with him.

Amazing.

Harry shuddered at the memories of the man moving with him and he felt really happy that the arms were wrapped around him tightly now. He felt safe and protected. Adrian would protect him like a good dominant wolf should…

Harry shook his head. That was his instincts talking. He liked Adrian on the quidditch field but he didn’t know him outside of that. Well… he knew how he was in bed or in their case a desk and a floor but that wasn’t all a relationship was. If Adrian even wanted that. If Harry wanted that. Thank the Moon the boy was still asleep and Harry could ponder his feelings all by himself.

Harry sniffed around them and under the heavy smell of their nightly activities Harry could smell Adrian’s scent. It wasn’t pleasing. Harry was sure the boy was taking wolfsbane. But the scent wasn’t as bad as Lupin so maybe he hadn’t taken it that long? Harry sniffed a bit more wanting to smell the real Adrian. The scent he had smelled a glimpse during last night.

”Do I smell good?”

Harry threw his eyes open and looked up. Adrian was looking back at him. He didn’t smile but he didn’t sneer either so that was a plus.

”I… um… ”, Harry wasn’t so rude to say that Adrian’s smell was bad right to his face so he opted out and lowered his gaze.

Adrian hummed and leaned in. He dipped his nose in Harry’s neck and sniffed. His body shivered and he pressed himself more to Harry’s body.

”This is crazy...”, he muttered and licked a stripe on Harry’s neck making the other boy let out a small moan, ”This is… I don’t even know what happened last night. It was like I was going mad with desire and I just had to find it… find you...”

”It was my heat...”, Harry gasped as Adrian nuzzled his ear and nipped the lobe, ”I didn’t realize myself that it was happening before I was already standing in the dungeons. Looking for… for you apparently.”

Adrian lifted his head and threw his leg over Harry kneeling over him and looking down on the famous boy-who-lived.

”You are a werewolf...”, he said like he was just starting to realize who he was talking to.

”Do you want a cookie for getting that right?” Harry asked smirking a bit.

”I think I got a better prize last night”, Adrian smirked and hopped off of Harry. He looked around and went to retrieve their clothes that were thrown all around the classroom. Harry sat up slowly and watched Adrian rummaging around finding every lost sock and coming back to Harry. Adrian looked at Harry with no shame and clearly interested in the body he had felt last night and which was remembered but not experienced in full capacity.

”Did… was it… are you okay with what happened last night? I think I wasn’t entirely in my right mind...”

Harry frowned a bit taking his clothes from Adrian. Didn’t the dominant like what he had seen and felt? ”It was what I wanted. Are you regretting coming up from the dungeons?”

”No!” Adrian gasped like Harry had accused him of something dishonorable, ”It was… It was good. Better than good, but it was so… werewolf...”

Harry stopped buttoning his pyjamashirt and looked at the other boy.

”Umm… Adrian”, it was a bit weird to call him by his first name but he had practiced plenty last night so he could do it, ”When did you… when did you get bitten? I guess you don’t have a pack because you take wolfsbane.”

”You mean you don’t take it?” Adrian asked looking shocked, ”How do you manage the full moon? You… you have a pack?”

”Yes”, Harry buttoned his shirt all the way and moved to sit closer to Adrian. The older boy’s hand stirred but he seemed to be unsure what he wanted to do, ”I have my pack, my family, to help me during the Moon. I was bitten when I was eleven and I have lived with them all this time. I love my pack and my alpha who bit me... What about your sire? Who bit you?”

Adrian looked away grimacing. ”She was some random werewolf. Very old and intoxicated. She had a couple of boys trailing behind her and she saw me when I was walking with my parents and I guess she wanted to add me to her pack” he spit the word out off his mouth like it was a curse and Harry felt something cold running down his back.

”She made the boys attack my parents and sneaked in to bite me. I couldn’t get her off in time and the venom entered my body. My father… well… I didn’t have to worry about the woman or her pack after that and my parents took me home. They did everything to reverse the change but you can’t cure the bite...”

Adrian had clenched his hands into fists and he looked enraged at the thought of the woman who had bitten him.

Harry curled his feet up to his body and wrapped his arms around his shins. Adrian hated the werewolf he was. He was just like Lupin…

Adrian’s rage seemed to disappear as quickly it had came and he leaned towards Harry. His hands were no longer looking threatening but they were reaching towards Harry like he wanted to touch him but not sure if he was allowed when Harry was so curled into himself.

”I… Are you okay? Did I do something?”

Harry sighed. ”No… You just remind me of this other wolf I met couple of years ago. He also hated what he had become and because of that he couldn’t and still can’t accept that I am a werewolf and happy being one...”

Adrian didn’t seem to know what to say to that and Harry sighed again and climbed up. The Moon didn’t know what he needed after all. Adrian jumped up too and grabbed his hand.

”I… I don’t really know what is happening with me. I didn’t even know I could feel the wolf in me because of the wolfsbane. Could we… Could we meet and talk again sometime?” Adrian looked hopeful and Harry couldn’t say no. He felt a strong pull towards the other wolf in front of him and knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay away from him.

”Tonight? Back here?” Adrian asked and Harry almost laughed at his enthusiasm to meet so soon but he felt happy that he had asked.

Harry smiled and nodded and Adrian couldn’t seem to restrain himself and leaned in to kiss him. Harry was surprised but it was nice. Adrian’s kiss was very good and it felt wrong to leave him in the classroom but Harry had to hurry back into the tower before others woke up and started gossipping why Harry was roaming the castle in his pyjamas.

* * *

Harry felt like he had just closed his eyes back in his dorm room when Ron yanked his curtains open and yelled him to hurry up.

”It can’t be the time for the classes yet!!” Harry groaned and pulled his blanket over his head.

Ron yanked his pillow and hit him with it. ”It is, so get up! We can still make it to the breakfast and grab something quickly before going to the greenhouses!”

Harry groaned again and finally slowly got up. He felt a bit awkward but made his way to the wardrobe. He had returned to the tower, taken a quick shower and gotten about two hours of sleep. This day would be a total mess.

Harry and Ron hurried down to the great hall where Hermione was just leaving.

”You are really late”, she scolded them and then sighed giving up on the hope that her friends would take their education as seriously as she,” I got some sandwiches for you. Let’s go and you can eat on the way...”

Harry and Ron laughed and hugged their friend taking the food.

”Thanks ’Mione!” Harry said and he almost inhaled the food. He was really hungry and he was pretty sure it was in part of because his nightly activities with Adrian. He glanced around the hall as they left and saw Adrian still sitting on the Slytherin table. He was looking straight at Harry and when they made eye contact he smiled and gave him a little secret handwave. Harry felt his cheeks warming up and would have smiled back if his mouth wasn’t full of bred. He nodded quickly and hurried after Ron and Hermione who were almost outside already.

Harry tried to recall all he knew about Adrian. He was two years older than Harry. He was a Slytherin (his friends would sure love that…), he was tall and pretty handsome with short black hair and he was a good lover. Harry bit his lip and chased away the distracting memories. He really didn’t know him.

The whole day went with Harry in his dreamland thinking about the coming night and trying to sneak glances at Adrian when he smelled he was near. Adrian didn’t seem to be able to smell him due to his wolfsbane poisoning and Harry felt a bit like he was cheating when he was able to pick him from the crowd so easily. The dominant wolf was so out of touch with his werewolf side that Harry felt a bit cautious about meeting him again. His instincts were kind of in a war, one side of him wanting to meet Adrian and fall in his strong embrace and the other wanting to look for another dominant who actually was healthy and not full of wolfsbane.

But every time Adrian looked up and saw him, Harry knew he would go meet him in the classroom no matter what.

Ron and Hermione noticed that he was distracted the whole day and they fussed around him and questioned him about his condition. They seemed to be convinced that he was going to enter his heat soon. Harry grimaced as they piled blankets on top of him in the common room. A bit too late…

When Harry could hear Ron snoring that night he knew he was in the safe and slipped trough his curtains to meet Adrian. Harry’s path to the classroom was much shorter than Adrian’s but the other boy was already there sitting on the desk waiting for him. He straightened up when Harry walked in like the sight of him was a sign to lose all his reasons. He immediately came to him and took hold of his waist pulling Harry snuggly against him before either of them stopped to wonder about the action. Harry blushed and Adrian went to remove his hands but stopped. He gripped him a little tighter and then begin to walk backwards until his back hit the desk and he pulled Harry between his legs as he leaned against the desk. They stood there for a while not knowing what to say but liking the presence of the other. Adrian leaned in and stopped for a second, his lips almost touching Harry’s, clearly giving him a chance to pull away, but Harry didn’t want to do that. He lifted his chin and connected their lips for a sweet kiss that quickly turned to something more.

Adrian hopped on top of the desk and lifted Harry to sit on his lap and Harry forgot entirely that he had intended to talk with Adrian and get to know him. Well… they could always talk after making out for a bit longer.


	22. What do you think of us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you are all safe and sound and ready for this chapter :)

The next weeks Harry kept sneaking out at night and rushing to the abandoned classroom to meet with Adrian. It was weird. This was not at all how he had imagined things going but here he was, meeting a dominant rogue wolf in secret and not telling anyone about him! Harry was sitting inside the abandoned classroom thinking and he kept glancing out of the window towards the Forbidden Forest. He wasn’t sure what to think about his and Adrian’s meetings himself so he wasn’t comfortable to bring anyone else in the matter before he had straightened his own thoughts.

He was pretty sure that Fenrir wouldn’t be all that happy about how he hadn’t informed them about the situation. He really should tell them about Adrian…

But it wasn’t like he had ever went out with anyone and he hadn’t really thought about the future or talked to anyone about a possible mate in the said future. The wolves in his pack had found their mate from within the pack and others had brought a mate from outside. Some human and some already werewolf. But not a rogue wolfsbane addicted one surely. Harry didn’t know what to expect from Adrian. He had to have some kind of idea right?

It was nice being with the boy. Harry felt like he was appreciated and when they were alone Adrian always made his first priority to make Harry feel comfortable. It was nice and Harry felt good being admired like that. Did that make him weird or greedy? Maybe not? Biriha always took Fadelen’s admiration with a smile and Fadelen loved to compliment her mate.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. There were so many complicated things about this… relationship? Could it be even called that? When he and Adrian met, most of the time they forgot all sense and just lost themselves in their passion. But it wasn’t all that either. There were times when they just sat there in the Moonlight and held hands or cuddled. They did talk very little but those moments made Harry always very happy when he returned to his common room. It was weirdly domestic sometimes and Harry would have loved to know what Adrian saw those moments.

Harry had never though much about the whole ”The Moon gives you your perfect mate”. He didn’t believe it even now. There were no perfect people. Fenrir had told him that. And Adrian wasn’t perfect. They had fought about werewolves couple of times and Harry and Adrian had both sulked for a while making his friends question about his sour mood but in the end they both had come back to each other. Like they couldn’t stop themselves.

Harry rose from his deep thoughts and turned away from the window when he heard steps outside the room. He felt a smile come to his lips. He couldn’t help it. Adrian had that effect on him. He had a feeling that this night would be a quiet one.

* * *

”Do you like theatre?”

Harry looked up from his quest to find his hiding shoe under the teacher’s desk, to see Adrian watching him with a thoughtful expression.

”What? Theatre?” Harry asked reaching the shoe finally. He had managed to kick it there when he and Adrian had appeared to the hallway leading to their secret meeting place at the same time and gotten a bit too wild racing to the room. Adrian had been so forgotten in his lust that he hadn’t worried about his werewolfiness at all. Harry had actually kinda liked his growling and wild behaviour for a change.

Adrian smiled gently and nodded patiently. ”Yes, teathre. I like it. The different plays and the whole atmosphere, there is something magical there. I often went with my family and it always managed to transfer me somewhere entirely elsewhere.”

”I have never been to see a play so I don’t know...”, Harry had seen a couple of movies with Evalt and Araca when they had taken him to London. Adrian probably hadn’t seen mugglemovies being a Slytherin pureblood but maybe he would like them just like his plays?

”Would you like to go see one someday?” Adrian asked and Harry turned fully to him. Was he asking him out?

”Adrian what are you doing?”

Harry walked to him and Adrian circled his arms around his waist still smiling.

”I don’t really know, but I’d like to know more about you. I want to tell you things about myself that I don’t usually talk about. We have met here and been together almost daily and if I’m honest… I can’t get you out of my head. It’s weird… I always thought that I would never want anything to do with werewolves and I would just take wolfsbane forever and that would be it and I wouldn’t have to worry about all these wolf things, but...”, he sighed and leaned his head to rest on the nook of Harry’s neck, ”When I’m with you… when I only see you or when I can smell you… It’s intoxicating. I want to be near you and…”

He didn’t continue but it had been already enough for Harry to get a wonderful happy feeling in his stomach. Adrian wanted him around. He wanted to share his interests with him and get to hear what Harry liked. Harry would go see any play with him if he wanted that and he would take Adrian to see a movies… Or would he? There were many things that hadn’t been talked about between them. They had talked about school, teachers, their friends, quidditch… but those were easy things. Harry was really taken in by Adrian, his sweet words, his gentle behaviour and his occasionally emerging wild side. He liked all of those and if he really was the one the Moon had really chosen for him, Harry was happy so far. But Adrian didn’t have a loving pack like Harry, he didn’t seem to be overly fond of his parents, he didn’t like being a werewolf, he took wolfsbane and poisoned himself with it to the point he was almost entirely cut off of his werewolf powers.

Harry slid his hand through Adrian’s short hair and kissed his head.

”Adrian… what do you want to do?” he asked seriously and felt Adrian flinching, ”We have been seeing each other in secret for a month now… I… I like you. I think you are a good person and I’d like to… I don’t know… I’d like to know that there is future for this thing that we have going on...”

Harry tried to step away but Adrian didn’t let him. He pulled him back to himself and kissed him deeply. Harry responded to the kiss but didn’t let Adrian take it further. He needed to know now. The next Full Moon was coming and he would go back to his family. Harry had told them he had had his heat but hadn’t said a word about him being a submissive wolf or about Adrian. But now that he would go home, they would smell him on Harry. There was no doubt that Adrian’s imperfect wolfsbane tainted smell was all over Harry to inform others that there was a strange dominant wolf in his life. Harry wanted a clarification about where he and Adrian were going, just as much for his family’s sake as well as his own. He didn’t need deep promises of love, but… just something...

Adrian stopped when Harry leaned back but he didn’t meet his eyes.

”Adrian...”, Harry sighed, ”There are many things that make me kind of uncomfortable to not know! I… I know that you like me… It’s starting to seem pretty obvious, even for me”, he grinned trying to make the other smile which he did a little, ”But this abandoned classroom is not the whole world… Your parent’s were Voldemort’s supporters, what would they say about you being with me? What would our friends and the other people in the castle think if we were together in public? My pack is my family! I’m happy being a werewolf whereas you… you hate the very though of it-”

”I don’t think I hate it as much as you think… as much I thought”, Adrian muttered.

”You don’t?” Harry asked surprised. Adrian had always appeared to be very angry when anything werewolf related had grazed their conversations.

”You know what my parents are rumoured to be. Well the rumours are pretty much spot on. They have always preached about the bloodpurity in our family and I had never thought anything of it. It was just something that every family was speaking about when I grew up. My friend’s parents are the same. The blood is the most important thing for our parents but… Harry it’s not like that with us. I mean me, my friends, many kids in Slytherin, don’t really believe the bloodpurity system. It’s old fashioned and most of the times the children just accept it as a chatter their parents yap about just like wearing too shocking clothes. And then there are those who are the most loud and keep the bad reputation of Slytherin up. I hate to admit but I wasn’t going to speak up against them. My parents’ preaching was so far away from my life. I had nothing to fear. I was their kid, pureblood, and I have only dated people from pureblood families.”

Adrian turned his head to look at his own shoulder. Harry knew there was a faded scar. Where the alpha woman bit him. He placed his hands on Adrian’s face and rubbed his thumb in calming circles.

”After I had been… changed, I saw what my parents really meant with their beliefs. I was not the same child anymore. I was tainted with a werewolf disease. I wasn’t a pureblood anymore in their eyes… But I was still their child. They couldn’t escape me. They tried to reverse the bite. They didn’t let me return to the school and did their best researching about werewolf bites and hired many discreet healers to help them but it was in vain. I’m... a werewolf and no one can change that… They made my time at home terrible. The constant reminder that I was ruined was a lot to handle. My older sisters tried to help, but they are very indoctrinated by our parents, so they always made me just feel confused about myself. The full moons were awful. I was chained to the dungeons and I went mad every time. And then they got a supplier for wolfsbane and it made the full moons tolerable but I feel very weak after them. I don’t feel good or powerful like when I changed but I was safer and I did’t hurt myself in my wolf form. It was better…”

”Oh Adrian...” Harry whispered, but Adrian soldiered on, seemingly decided to tell everything now that he had started.

”I came back to school. Many of my friends had graduated and those who I still had left, I had to lie to. I had been replaced in quidditch and even if I wasn’t, I felt like I didn’t have the strength to play so I lost quidditch from my life too. I felt horrible and the constant fear of everything coming to the open and the looks of disgust and ridicule I would get was so much I almost couldn’t bear it. I felt so humiliated sometimes. I could sometime get these whispers from within me that teased me showing me what kind of man, a werewolf, I could be. What I wanted to be, but I didn’t have any kind of power to change my situation. I’m a legal adult but if I abandon my parents who hate what I have become I don’t have anything to rely on. I will be all alone in the middle of chaos...”

”That’s the problem with you Slytherins. You lack the courage to step in the unknown...”

Adrian looked up frowning but Harry was smiling gently at him.

”I grew up hated. My relatives who were muggles hated my magic and in extension me. I feared my life would be forever the endless circle of pain and fear and loneliness. But I didn’t want to live like that. One day my uncle would have probably killed me accidentally. I wanted something else so I ran away in the Forbidden Forest. I met my new dad and my new family. My pack. They love me and I love them”, Harry kissed Adrian gently, ”I’d love to take you with me, to meet them...”

Adrian flinched and he seemed to try really hard not to let Harry see his anxious feelings.

”Adrian. I have to make on thing clear. I love my pack more than anything. I will never leave them. I think you have to think about that before we meet next time. The Full Moon is two days from now. After that I’d like to know what you want from your life. Whatever you decide I’d like to take you to meet my pack. To show you what you could have and that your options wouldn’t be just your parents and endless loneliness.”

Harry knew the morning was near but he burrowed himself in Adrian’s lap not wanting to let go. Adrian seemed to think the same as he pressed Harry tight against him and kissed his hair.

”It’s easy for you to say, you little Gryffindor. We snakes know that life isn’t just fun adventures”, Adrian’s voice failed to be teasing and it came out more flat and depressing than he probably meant to.

”But if you don’t take the first step and be brave… how can you find the different paths?” Harry asked but didn’t get an answer.

* * *

Harry stepped in the hallway wearing his invisibility cloak and sniffed the air to see if there was anyone troublesome nearby. Mrs. Norris had been coming his way but had changed her mind suddenly. Harry wasn’t happy that animals tended to fear him after getting the bite but in this case it was a much appreciated quirk. He ran silently down the steps and when he slipped through the big doors to the cold winter outside he spotted his Hedwig sitting on the stone railway holding a letter on her beak. Thankfully she wasn’t afraid of him like the other creatures. Harry took the letter apologizing that he didn’t have a treat for her. She nipped gently at his fingers and flew of not minding doing this particular delivery without a delicious snack.

Harry opened the letter and found inside a small note.

_Harry_

_ I will think about you the whole moon. Be safe._

_ Adrian_

Harry hugged the letter to his chest and tucked it inside his coat pocket for safe keeping. He would try his best to make Adrian’s life better. It made his heart break to think about him all alone in his seventh-year private room being almost comatose from the wolfsbane. Not being able to see the Moon, to feel Her magic.

Harry sprinted trough the winter forest feeling really light from Adrian’s words. His mind was so full of memories of their meetings that when he stepped inside the den and everyone near him breathed a collective shocked ”Oh!”, he looked at them for a minute confused, before blushing furiously.

”Omg! I told you! I knew Harry would be a sub! I knew it!” Biriha giggled and Fadelen slapped his hands together marveling how Harry seemed to glow.

”Our baby is a grown man now!” Getros wept and Aser patted his shoulder grinning like mad.

”Harry you sly little pup! You didn’t say a word about this!” Evalt screamed not seemingly able to decide whether he should be upset that his baby brother had found a partner and not told him or congratulate him for being so sneaky.

”Who the fuck is that wolf!?!?” came Fenrir’s voice through the clearing and Harry winced.

This was not going to be a peaceful Full Moon.


	23. Wanting a future, a better way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you are all well with this whole corona virus thing. I work at an retirement house as a cleaner for the moment and I still have to do my job so no isolation for me. I have to warn you that I'm pretty tired after the workday so I might not be able to keep my schedule so there will most probably be long breaks between chapters for some time. I hope you are all safe and sound and remember to take good care of yourselves! Sleep, eat, take your meds and talk to someone occasionally! Love you all :)

The Full Moon happened to occur at friday which left Harry the whole saturday morning free to get chewed out by Fenrir. He wasn’t taking it easy to discover that there was a strange rogue dominant wolf in the castle with his cub and to top it off, the stranger took wolfsbane.

”Why didn’t you tell me?!” he fumed walking in circles behind Harry who just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace and silence which was impossible with his family so curious about this other wolf around their pup.

”Bacause you reacted just like I imagined you would react!” Harry sighed and glared at Biriha and Jarvek giggling in the other side of the fire, ”You’re such an alpha! And I didn’t want you to hunt him down to bully him before he and I knew what we both wanted from this… thing...”

”Thing? He doesn’t want to mate you?” Araca joined in the debate. Harry would have never thought him to be such a big brother and take after Fenrir with this whole protection squad from a-dominant-wolf-who-made-love-to-their-poor-little-Harry. But here we are.

”He should thank the Moon for getting even a chance to look at your way!” Araca ranted.

”Tell me his name!” Fenrir growled coming to kneel at Harry’s feet where he was sitting.

”No way I’m telling you that! He will come to a decision hopefully soon and after he knows what he wants I will ask him to come with me. But!” Harry glared at Fenrir, Araca, Carrina and Velariel, who were the main instigators in this ridiculous hype, ”I really do like him! If he decides to not want to date me, I still want him to learn that he could have a good life being a werewolf. He is a good guy… His parent’s reaction to him getting the bite wasn’t like how I was brought up here. He didn’t have a choice so don’t make him feel shameful for something he couldn’t do anything!”

”He could have kept his pants up!” Carrina muttered and Harry blushed but didn’t let down his glare.

”Why are you so upset about the whole thing anyway? You have never gotten angry for anyone else taking a partner for heat”, Harry asked and the dominants looked away frowning like little pups.

Nazenol and Remlend came then to shoo them away and steal Harry to where Biriha and Jarvek were sitting. Fenrir and Carrina left muttering probably less innocent ways to grill Adrian if they ever got him in their hands.

”Don’t mind them Harry!” Biriha laughed, ”My mom was kinda the same when I mated Fadelen. It’s just the way the dominants are. They huff and puff and they want to take care of their submissive wolves and it makes them a bit sensitive when a new dominant wolf enters the picture.”

”I think there was probably a little too much information at once for them”, Nazenol said gently, ”Last time Fenrir saw you, you were still his little cub and then you turn up with your new status as submissive and a strange dominant wolf’s scent all over you. He didn’t expect it. No one knew there was a werewolf in the castle at the same time as you.”

”But there must be people who are turned to werewolves without a pack and attend Hogwarts”, Harry pointed out, ”It couldn’t be that much a surprise!”

”If they were simply attending and went somewhere to have their Full Moons you could have smelled them and told us about them. But this wolf of yours takes wolfsbane”, Remlend wrinkled his nose at the thought, ”Many wolves won’t take it even if it has been available for a long time now. It makes you feel weak. No one knew about your wolf in the castle. Orkide has spies everywhere and takes care about the goings of the school too. She would have found out if the teachers knew about a werewolf on the school premises.”

”Fine, but it’s still annoying...”, Harry crossed his arms and the others laughed in sympathy.

”Well, now that the others are gone, can you tell us a little about your mystery wolf?” Biriha wiggled his eyebrowns and Harry smiled.

”I want to hear too!” Evalt shouted and landed next to Harry, ”I think it’s cool that you have a lover! Then you can be happy just like me and Isabelica!”

Of course only Evalt could turn the conversation back to his love for Isabelica and the subs had to remind him to let Harry tell about his new partner.

Harry left before the noon back to the castle with tons of advice from Biriha and Jarvek (helpful!) and from Fenrir and Araca (not so helpful!). He hugged Fenrir who sighed deeply when he let him go.

”Just… be careful around this wolf. He doesn’t have his instincs to help him out. He only has his stupid wolfsbane poisoned wizardbrain to rely on and that’s not useful when dealing with werewolf matters...”

Harry nodded. ”I will. I’m not going to choose him over the pack Fenrir. I will always come back here. I just want you to give him a chance. I want him to experience the same happy safe feeling when I came here. I want him to feel as welcomed to the pack as Isabelica when Evalt brought her here...”

”I can’t promise that I wont interrogate him but I will held back when it comes to the fighting ring!” Fenrir grinned.

”You are not going to drag him into fighting when he comes here the first time!” Harry shouted and Fenrir laughed ruffling his hair.

Harry walked to the exit and proceeded to run throught the forest to the school.

’At least I hope that I will bring him here.’

*

Back at the castle Harry first went to find Ron and Hermione to tell them he was back safely and then he went to the library. He chose a book at random and went to sit on a remote table near the bookshelf about chimeras. It was a perfect place to have private conversations. You could see whoever came far before they got to you and there wasn’t any interesting books on the shelfs that lined the other side of the little corridor. And with Harry’s werewolf powers he could be warned long before anyone came even near the place.

He waited for a while and then he heard steps coming his way. Harry didn’t look up from his book but he smelled Adrian before he sat down in front of him. Harry couldn’t help himself as he turned a bit away from him. The wolfsbane smell was really strong after the Full Moon.

”Sorry about the potion...”, Adrian tired voice whispered and he twitched a little. The wolfsbane made him feel itchy and jerky, ”I’m glad you’re back...”

Harry smiled and looked finally from his book. ”How was your night? Were you in pain?” he asked concerned. Adrian smiled gently and reached out to take Harry’s hand in his own.

”It was the usual. I bet you had a much better time than me.”

”I wouldn’t say so exactly”, Harry rolled his eyes, ”Dad went mental about you. But don’t worry!”, Harry quickly said when Adrian’s expression turned afraid, ”He is just a little overprotective but he will respect my choice…”

Harry looked Adrian in the eyes and squeezed his hand a little.

”You know what my choice is”, Harry said evenly, ”I like you, but I will not leave my pack. What ever you decide, I will not hold it against you. You came to me so... have you made up your mind?”

Adrian nodded and Harry held his breath. If Adrian didn’t want to take a more serious way to their future Harry could live with that. He didn’t want to shackle Adrian but he wanted to know if he was serious about him. Harry liked him very much...

”I think I knew from the moment when I woke up you curled inside my arms that everything would change”, Adrian said stroking Harry’s hand with his thumb, ”I was so deep in my miserable thoughts that I couldn’t really detach myself from the dormancy I had slipped in. But after I met you. You kind of woke me up. I was finally able to think for myself. Think about what happened to me, about my parents and about my feelings. First it was just new and fun to be with you. To feel so strong simply being with you and letting my werewolf side help me with things, the little it could. It was just fun. Then we started to actually talk and get to know each other. I liked that. It was nice to talk and not having to worry about me being a werewolf slipping out accidentally.”

Adrian smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry.

”I want to be with you too. We haven’t been together for long but I want to see where this is going. I want to seriously date you and find out about being a werewolf. Maybe there is a better way for me than what my parents have cooked up.”

”Oh Adrian!” Harry felt tears of relief come to him and he didn’t even care. He stood up from his chair and tackled Adrian who almost fell from his chair. They embraced and kissed each other in that secluded corner until Harry could hear someone near them. He let go of Adrian reluctantly who grinned madly.

”Let’s talk more about what this means tonight. But… is it okay if I tell about you to my friends? Just about the dating bit?”, Adrian whispered and when Harry nodded, saying it was okay if he could do the same, Adrian kissed Harry’s knuckles smiling before standing up and leaving. Harry waived at him and felt like he could fly even without his broom.

After a couple of minutes of Harry trying to cool his ecstatic heart he left the book aisle and came to find Hermione straightening her bookpile. Of course it was her. Who else was in the library on saturday evening?

”Hi Harry! Did you find what you came to look?” she asked feeling probably proud of him to be spending his saturday evening in the library. Oh Hermione.

”I think I did”, Harry beamed and took Hermione’s books.

”Come. I have to tell something to you and Ron!”

They checked the books and made their way back to the tower. Harry having the strength to carry more than normally a boy his size could, encouraged Hermione to hurry up.

Harry slammed the whole pile of books to the table next to Ron, who almost had a heart attack. If it was from the sudden noise or the amount of books was not clear.

”Bloody hell Hermione! Did you empty the whole library when you were down there?” he asked and eyed the book with a title about cutting potion ingredients the right way.

”Almost”, Harry said and then sat near waving Hermione to sit besides him, ”But listen! I have something I have to tell you!”

And he told them about Adrian and about their meetings. They were a bit annoyed that Harry hadn’t told them sooner but understood that it wasn’t done out of animosity. He told them now and that was what was important. Adrian being a Slytherin was another weird thing but Ron knew he was a good quidditch player and that he had never cheated unlike his other team mates. They could find a common ground from that. Hermione was worried about him taking wolfsbane and of course she was interested about the thing that the Moon had chosen Adrian for Harry.

Harry wasn’t as sure of that because there hadn’t really been any competition for Adrian and him in the castle. It was nice that their bodies were matched really well but if that was only it, Harry would have had much easier time. Now he actually had to think about feelings and such. Ugh... Luckily he and Adrian got along really well and it felt just so natural to talk with each other. It was like they had known each other for years. Well they had known the other from quidditch but their word change had been really limited and short in the air.

”Are you going to come out as a couple for the rest of the school?” Hermione asked.

”Oh my god if that isn’t going to be a bomb for the news!” Ron laughed awkwardly, ”You are adored by the press and people are going to leak this surely outside of the school.”

”I don’t think Adrian’s parents would be too happy to know we are together... I think I have to bring that up with Adrian tonight. We are meeting in an abandoned classroom”, Harry smiled meekly with a big blush on his face.

”Harry that is so cliché!” Ron and Hermione yelled and then bursted into a laughter.

Harry just smiled happily and let his friends laugh. The most important thing was that they were happy for him.


	24. Into the wolf’s den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I have a week off! Finally! I have been working my butt off and I finally have some time to just breathe and relax! I hope you are all okay and enjoy this chapter! I hope you will like it ;)

It was a wonderful feeling to be with Adrian and to know that he wanted for them to have a future. Of course they wouldn’t jump into anything too serious like taking each others as mates right away, but it was important for Harry to know that Adrian wanted that to happen eventually.

They decided not to advertise their relationship in public because Adrian wasn’t sure what his parents would do if they learned about him dating Harry. He was certain it wouldn’t be anything nice and he didn’t want Harry to be put in danger. So they still met in secret but now they were not alone in that secret. Harry met Adrian’s friends Miles Bletchley and Niklas Urquhart who he already knew from quidditch. Adrian had told Miles about getting bitten but had decided to tell Urquhart a little bit later. Harry liked Miles immediately, he was a nice boy who had a very sarcastic personality and Harry sometimes wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry but Adrian was happy that they got along. Urquhart wasn’t as open to Harry as Miles but didn’t try to curse him so that was a good thing.

”Are you sure Adrian?” Urquhart asked once and after getting a death glare for an answer, he shut his mouth and didn’t question Adrian’s taste further.

Adrian also got to meet Ron and Hermione and it went well although there was a little awkwardity to be sensed in the air when they shook hands and Harry introduced them to each other.

All in all everything was going smoothly. They found new things about the other, some good, some annoying and Harry felt happy to know that there was someone in the castle who thought of him and wanted to be around him all the time.

Fenrir was demanding to see the boy now that he was going to take the relationship seriously, but Harry didn’t want to bring him for his first Full Moon _and _meet Harry’s pack at the same time. So they had talked about going to meet the pack during the winter holidays. Adrian would have stayed in the castle anyway because he didn’t want to go home and he was sure he wasn’t wanted there either.

Adrian had come to accept his change better but the Full Moon without the wolfsbane was still a frightful idea to him.

”I have taken the potion for a long while now. What if something goes wrong and your pack just rips me apart?” Adrian said when they were talking about the Full Moon that was going to happen during the holiday.

”You are going to meet them before the Moon and they will know you. And they will know you as my partner because I have your smell around me. They would never attack you and if they tried I would defend you!” Harry said smiling and nuzzled Adrian’s neck.

Adrian put his hands on Harry’s waist and sighed. ”If I’m in my full werewolf mode, as a dominant wolf I don’t think I could let you fight for me. I would probably jump in front of you and get mauled by your dad.”

”Yeah… um… But they won’t try to fight you so don’t worry!”

”You don’t sound that certain.”

”I am!”

”Oh my god, I’m going to get killed!”

*

When the holidays finally came. Adrian told his parents he would stay in the school and he reported to Professor Snape that he would go home. He went to the station to say goodbye to his friends with Harry and then he apparated both of them to the forbidden forest’s south side. It was really convenient to have a boyfriend who was able to apparate.

Evalt and Orkide were waiting for them with Aser. Fenrir wanted Aser to examine Adrian before letting him inside the den (so unnecessary!). Harry had been very adamant that no one, who was being stupid about their relationship was going to meet Adrian first. He needed to have good first impressions about werewolves.

Evalt strode hand first to Adrian and pulled him in a quick hug before slapping him on the back.

”You smell like you have been drenched in that poison! But nice to meet anyway! I’m Evalt, Harry’s favourite big brother so you need to impress me if you want to keep bonking him!” he winked and laughed whole heartily when Adrian and Harry blushed.

”Evalt why must you be like that!” Harry yelled but Evalt just laughed and pulled Harry for a much longer hug. Adrian stepped a bit closer to Harry and his hand twitched like he wanted to grab Harry back to him.

”Hi Adrian, I’m Aser, this pack’s betawolf. This is Orkide and some other wolves are around us making sure everything goes well. I’m glad to finally meet you!”

Aser’s laid-back demeanor was effective and Adrian’s shoulders seemed to lose some of its tenseness. He shook hands with Aser and tried to extend his hand to Orkide but she just stared at him until Adrian awkwardly pulled his hand back. Orkide was the same old sceptic like always. She whistled sharply and Harry could hear one of her spies leave and probably run to report to Fenrir that they had arrived to the forest.

”Okay, shall we go?” Aser asked and walked between the tall trees to the forest.

Harry took Adrian’s hand in his own and tried to smiled encouragingly as he led Adrian through where Aser had entered. Evalt came after them and Orkide disappeared somewhere as soon as they were deep inside the woods. Harry could see Orkide’s wolf form running between the trees and wished he could someday run with Adrian as wolves. But it hadn’t been that long that Adrian had been bitten and he had taken wolfsbane for the most part of his werewolf life so it would take a long time before he could change into a wolf without Full Moon.

They made their way to the den’s entrance and Adrian watched in wonder as the roots and branches made way to them. Orkide came with them and just before the passage closed Tenul and Kubari joined her. They covered behind her and threw doubtful glances at Adrian. Almost all of Orkide’s spies were submissive wolves and they were not comfortable being so near a strange dominant wolf. Tenul and Kubari were used to observing people from far away so being in a closed space with Adrian made them twitchy. Though if Adrian tried to do something he would be put down without any harm come to anyone. Aser was not their pack’s beta for nothing and Evalt was as capable as any dominant who was in their pack. And even if Orkide and her boys were submissive they were spies and knew how to handle themselves if it came to that.

Though the idea of Adrian trying to attack was stupid. He was more nervous than any of them combined.

When they finally stepped out of the tree-corridor Adrian blinked his eyes when the den opened in front of him in all of its glory.

“Wow!” he breathed and Harry pressed closer to him smiling.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?”

They walked in and there was probably the whole pack waiting to meet them not counting the wolves who were patrolling in the forest.

Fenrir was waiting in the center, standing tall and intimidating, his arms crossed. Harry sent him a glance that told him to ease up but Fenrir was the pack’s alpha and he would see if the strange wolf was worthy to be there.

Adrian gulped when Harry led him to Fenrir. Fenrir pulled Harry in a hug and didn’t let go but kept Harry by his side as he examined Adrian. The poor boy probably felt like an insect under a magnifying glass and he just hoped that Fenrir wouldn’t decide to just turn the glass in the sun and burn him in the spot.

“So...”, he boomed in the silence, “You Adrian Pucey?”

“Ah, yes sir!” Adrian said looking nervous to be near Fenrir Greyback.

“And you have been taking care of my cub for a while now?”

“Um.. yes! I care for Harry a lot!”

Fenrir grunted and looked down at Harry.

“You sure pup?” Fenrir asked lifting his eyebrow and Adrian probably knew that if Harry said anything else but ‘yes’ nothing would be left of him but a wet splat on the ground. But Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Of course I’m sure. I have told you so, many times”, Harry squirmed out of Fenrir’s arms and went to take Adrian’s hand, “This is Adrian everyone!”

Fenrir sighed and then nodded which left all the other wolves to rush to talk and take a closer look on Adrian. Velariel was storming over with a determined Araca with him but before they could say anything they were tackled by Biriha and Fadelen.

“It’s so good to meet you Adrian!” Biriha beamed and Fadelen took his hands in her and she shook his hands with a force of small tornado.

“Harry has told us a lot about you!”

“Only good things I hope”, Adrian laughed and Biriha and Fadelen grinned at each other. They seemed to like him.

“Hello Adrian! I’m Anouk. Come to the fire and Nazenol and Remlend will get you something to eat and drink!” Anouk, who had sneaked between Aser and Getros to them, said. She smiled shyly and gently and led them to Nazenol and Remlend who admired Adrian and told him how happy they were to meet Harry’s partner.

Araca and Velariel were glaring in the background and Aser and Letitia had taken Fenrir to their own table and given him a drink. He probably needed that right now. Harry sat with Adrian and they answered questions thrown upon them and ate Nazenol’s and Remlend’s baked goods.

Harry clung to Adrian’s arm and smiled like a lunatic. He was so happy to have both Adrian and his family gathered around the same fire. They would have two whole weeks to spend with each other and not having to worry about anyone.

Kaniner sat down with them and told that Adrian would be staying with his family while he was with the pack. They had a big house and they were used to dealing with lots of people.

“You will stay with Fadelen. She will stay with the family during the holidays. Usually she lives near with her mate Biriha there. They seem to already like you!” Kaniner said and Fadelen gave them a thumbs up where she was being fed cookies by an adoring Biriha.

“Ah! But… I mean, it’s not a problem that she is a girl?” Adrian asked looking at Kaniner.

“Adrian. She is a dominant werewolf like you”, Harry pointed out as the others cocked their heads not understanding what was the problem, “I think you are going to get along very well!”

Adrian smiled at Harry and he scratched his neck nervously.

“Sorry, everything is still new and it’s the first time that I am near other wolves than you… I don’t really know how to act...”

“It’s okay. No one can expect you to be able to just know these things”, Harry said and rubbed Adrian’s hands, “Just be yourself!”

“Well, if you didn’t drink wolfsbane you would have a much easier time to adjust.”

Miwil walked over and kissed his mate before looking at Adrian.

“I’m Miwil. I’m Kaniner and Melosiara’s mate. You will stay with us, so please ask me anything anytime! I’m also the teacher here and I helped Harry to control his werewolf magic when he first came to us. If you are going to start weaning of the wolfsbane you will be able to do magic like a werewolf really should! I will help you with that so that you don’t have to worry about going back to school”, Miwil chattered and Adrian nodded a bit dumbfounded.

“We-werewolf magic? I had never even thought about that!” he said looking both excited and worried, “You wield a wand though?”, he said looking at Harry.

“Yep! Like Miwil said, he taught me how to channel my magic to my wand. I don’t actually need it.” Harry lifted his hand and he summoned a bowl full of buns to them.

“I was just taking that!” Solazli shouted from across the fire.

“That’s amazing! It takes years to learn wandless magic!” Adrian said looking at Harry in wonderment.

“That isn’t wandless magic, that is werewolf magic”, Miwil said gently and waved at Solazli who grumbled and went to sit with Basalit.

“You can do it as easily as me when you get your werewolf powers!” Harry promised just as Fenrir’s scent came closer to them and Harry turned around to see him coming over.

“Harry, go show Adrian his new staying place. Miwil, Melosiara is there right?”, Miwil nodded and stood up too.

“I can go with them alpha. I was going to head home soon anyway.”

“Right. And you cub, come straight back when you have left him. I want you home early tonight”, Fenrir said and went on his way.

“Greyback is really strict, isn’t he?” Adrian said standing up and giving his hand to Harry who took it happily.

“He will come around when he gets to know you. He is probably just as nervous as you are”, Harry said and they left together with Miwil.

“I really doubt that”, Adrian sighed but his mood immediately lifted up when Harry kissed him and squeezed his hand.

“Everything will go well. Now that you are here with me!”


	25. Learning to answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D I actually updated sooner than later :D Please enjoy the new chapter!

The next day Harry ran straight to Miwil’s house and opened the door to find Miwil and Melosiara talking in the kitchen with Fadelen and Adrian. The family’s only dominant son Oken was sitting on a kitchen counter telling a story about Harry as a wolf.

“He is the blackest of midnight and he is so cute! You will love it!” he said just as Harry rushed to Adrian to shower him in kisses.

Adrian, who usually was really comfortable showing Harry his affection, was now a bit bashful in company. It was not a big surprise. They were dating in secret in school and Adrian wasn’t used to werewolf customs and didn’t have the same comfort level with physical affection. But he did put his arms around him not wanting to ever let go of the chance to hold him.

Oken and Fadelen grinned and Melosiara laughed as she went to kiss Miwil goodbye. It was time for her to switch with the patrolling group so she had to get going. Kaniner had left already with the hunters.

“Do you want to go for a tour around the den?” Harry asked and Adrian was interested to see the whole den, so they left Miwil, Oken and Fadelen to their own doings and marched first to the pond. It was one of Harry’s favourite places so it was the perfect place to start.

* * *

Adrian’s visit was going really well. Harry tried his best to make him feel welcomed in the pack and tried to make the ones who were a teeny tiny bit not so happy with him, see how wonderful and amazing he really was. Velariel was with the team ‘we are not happy you are having sex with Harry’ but when she saw Jarvek warming up to him, it seemed he passed some invisible line and she actually started to try and tolerate him. Araca wanted to drag him in the fighting ring and see how he would fare and if he could protect Harry in the future but Harry wasn’t having any of that. If Adrian wanted to fight it was because it was of his own interest and not to be Araca’s quest to test him.

The best thing was that Fenrir made an effort to get to know Adrian. He wasn’t really talking to him but he sat near them and listened Adrian speak about himself. When he heard Adrian telling shortly about the alpha wolf who turned him, Fenrir snapped his fingers and one of the wolves appeared to his side. He ordered that Orkide was to take a look into it.

“And all the wolves under her were killed?” he asked and Adrian shrugged.

“That is what my father told me. I wasn’t really in the condition to see.”

Adrian seemed to like living with the pack ad Miwil’s family was largely to thank for it. Harry was happy that Fenrir had appointed them to be his foster home. They were open and patient with him and helped him to understand himself and his identity being a werewolf. Oken and Fadelen were also very excited to tell him about the coming festivities.

There were two big major events coming to their way before the winter holidays were over and they were Adrian’s first Full Moon with the pack and the Winter Solstice.

The wolves celebrated the Winter Solstice with a large feast and dancing and Harry was really eager to go out in his beautiful new clothes that Solazli had made him. Harry had always liked his first ever clothes for the festivities and had asked for something similar and Solazli hadn’t disappointed him. His new clothes were black, green and silver. It was a not so subtle nudge to Adrian being a Slytherin but also Harry’s own color scheme and silver of course being a lovable gesture for Fenrir. His shirt was pretty much the same pattern as the one he got from Jarvek but he had wanted some little alternation for it, like making it shorter and tighter. His pants were long and flowy and Solazli had attached some thin shiny chains to act as a decoratory belt. Harry couldn’t wait to show it to Adrian. Oken had promised to borrow something for Adrian to wear and Solazli had already altered them as Oken was much taller that Adrian.

But before the Winter Solstice and it’s fun festivities, there was the Full Moon.

As the Full Moon came closer and closer, Adrian was noticeably growing more and more nervous. Harry tried his best to distract him from his fears, but Adrian seemed to always circle back to his concerns.

“What if something goes wrong? What if I manage to escape and some wizards see and try to kill me? What if some crazy alpha notices my scent and tries to force me to her pack? What if your pack decides to kill me? What if…?!”

Endless questions of what could happen. Harry answered the same questions as patiently as he could but he started to get irritated having to repeat same things to Adrian over and over. He felt bad about it. He wanted to reassure Adrian and make him feel better about the Moon but he only managed to get annoyed and even though he tried to hide it, Adrian seemed to notice and it made him in turn feel bad and even more nervous.

“Adrian please! It will go well! You are covered in my scent! You have been with the pack for days now! Miwil, Kaniner and Melosiara basically have adopted you to their family! How can I make you feel better about this?” Harry pleaded the day before the Full Moon sitting on his knees before Adrian whose head hung low, leaning his arms to his tights.

“Harry, I don’t know if anything can make me feel better about this. You have never had to feel the change alone and terrified of yourself. You have always had support for the full moon. I… I only had suffering for it. I can’t think of it as a good thing...”

Adrian stood up and walked away. He circled the fire and Harry stayed on his knees on the ground. He felt so frustrated and sad about his own inability to change Adrian’s feelings.

“You okay pup?”

Harry lifted his face and saw Fenrir standing beside him looking concerned.

“No...”, Harry said and stood up. Fenrir took him in a hug and Harry pressed his face into his father’s chest. “I just don’t know how to help him get trough this! He is so scared of the Moon… I don’t understand it and it makes us both frustrated and miserable… I’m afraid he is going to leave to Hogwarts and take wolfsbane again!”

Harry really didn’t want Adrian to take the poison anymore. He understood that for some it was the only choice but Adrian had Harry’s pack! He could change and be happy! Maybe it was naive to think that the Full Moon was the answer for everything but the Moon connected them to their wolf and made being a werewolf brilliant. Harry felt whole. Not part wolf, part human, but a whole being. A werewolf. He wanted that for Adrian too.

“He can’t leave the den alone. He isn’t part of the pack. If he decides to leave, he will tell you first. Are you going to let him leave if he asks that from you?” Fenrir asked and Harry sniffed.

“Of course I will! I can’t force him to stay and be here for the Full Moon… but I want him to...”

“I think he wants to stay too, cub”, Fenrir petted his back and smiled, “He is a dominant wolf under all that poison covered scent of his. He can’t change who he is. Not now that he has you and knows about a life in a pack. He would be a fool to turn all this away only because he is afraid of it.”

Harry lifted his face and smiled weakly. “He is a Slytherin. They are known to be fools when it comes to courage.”

“And that is only a school house. I think it’s an old fashioned way to sort students into groups. Not everyone can be brave all the time, or witty or kind or cunning. People are more than just two or three personality traits.”

“Why do you always know what to say to me?” Harry sighed and drew out of the hug already feeling a bit better.

“I had a great teacher. Sumiha was the one who always liked to get philosophical when we were alone. She asked me questions and when I simply answered them with a single sentence she asked another question to that. ‘But why has it always been like that?’, ‘Do you think it is all we are?’. Always with the questions”, Fenrir had a bittersweet smile on his face as he patted Harry’s cheek, “I guess I should be grateful for her for teaching me to answer questions. After you stumbled into my life, I have been put to a test with my answering skills.”

“Well, I’m thankful to Sumiha”, Harry said feeling sad that he never got to meet his father’s mate. She would have been a wonderful mother, Harry was sure of it.

“Go find that moper”, Fenrir shoved him to the direction Adrian had dragged his feet, “He is making even the beer taste bad with his depressing attitude!”

“I knew you had a vested interest!” Harry laughed but went to find Adrian anyway.

He should take Adrian’s concerns more seriously. Even if they didn’t seem possible for him, Adrian was afraid of the Moon and what would happen and Harry should be with him.

He found the boy sitting with Fadelen and Oken. They truly were becoming his adopted family quickly. Fadelen lifted his head from where the three had been having a quiet conversation and smiled at Harry.

“See Adrian! He came to get you! Now go and have some fun!”

Fadelen and Oken stood up and winked at Harry when they passed. Harry looked after them wondering what they had been talking about with Adrian but shrugged it off and went to sit next to Adrian.

Before Harry could even start speaking Adrian drew him into a hug.

“I’m sorry I just stormed off. I should put more trust in your words. I was just feeling like I was wasting your time talking about my own problems all the time...”

“Adrian! I’m the one who should be sorry! I… It’s very difficult for me to understand your fear of the Full Moon. Like you said, I have only had good experiences about it and… I shouldn’t underrate your fears...”, Harry pulled Adrian closer to him and tried to convey all his affection him.

Adrian drew a shaky breath and then relaxed. He brought his nose to Harry’s neck to nuzzle making Harry gasp a little. They both looked up and realised that they hadn’t been sleeping together after leaving Hogwarts. A smile came to Harry’s face and he stood up taking Adrian with him. He guided him to a more quiet part of the den and up a tree covered hill. Harry scented the air and didn’t notice anyone near so he tugged Adrian with him to a known lovespot next to tree with giant roots.

Harry hadn’t been there before but he knew the place, thanks to Evalt (who else), and that some liked to spend time there with their lovers. Harry went to lie on the ground and Adrian settled down over him slowly. Harry pressed his hands on either side of Adrian’s face and smiled.

“Forget your worries for a second please?”

Adrian covered Harry’s hand with his palm and turned his head to kiss it gently.

“I will do my best if you promise to distract me like this”, he laughed and leaned down to kiss him wildly.

Harry wasn’t as good with the answers like Fenrir, but maybe he could ease Adrian’s worries like this in the meanwhile when he was still learning to find the answers.


	26. Adrian’s Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming a worrisome pattern that my updates are pushed further and further apart each other ^^' But I promise that this story is not going to be discontinued so even if it might sometimes take some time I will come back eventually! I have been having some really stressful conflicts in my work but luckily I'm closing in for my vacation from work! I'm going to get two weeks off and I try to update more then :) I hope you are all feeling well and like the new chapter! Thanks for reading!

“Are you okay?” Harry asked holding Adrian’s hand.

They were sitting together waiting for the Full Moon to raise to the sky and all around them was the pack stretching and waiting in anticipation. Some of them were glancing towards Adrian with looks of sympathy. All of them knew what this meant to him.

“No, but it’s okay that I’m not okay, you know?” Adrian smiled a bit and when the first beam of Moonlight pierced the den, he stiffened and squeezed Harry’s hand. Harry squeezed back and then turned his face to let the Moon wash over him.

The change always hurt. It couldn’t be helped, but it wasn’t as bad when he had been just turned. Harry felt his body tingle and start to morph into another form and he just let go and went limp so the change could just take him with it. It was easier to just go with the flow than struggle against it.

When Harry could feel his change ending he lifted his nose and joined in the howl that rang around the den. Then Harry turned to his side and looked straight into Adrian’s wolf form.

He was so cool!

Adrian was a dark brown wolf with a hint of blackness around his face and back and he was bigger than Harry. That wasn’t really a surprise as Harry was small compared to even his own age group. It was all thanks to the “care” he received during his childhood with the Dursleys. Nazenol and Remlend had at least taken care that he wasn’t malnourished anymore.

Adrian was standing and he looked confused. It was the first time he changed with a pack and therefore the first time that Adrian himself didn’t disappear to the madness of rogues. His human mind wasn’t pushed aside but it was present with the wolf which left him with his thoughts and ability to control his actions. The Full Moon magic made them more of a wolf, but the human mind could remind them of the important things. Like who was important to you. Adrian pushed his nose to sniff at Harry’s ears and Harry huffed a laugh. He shoved his head against Adrian’s and nuzzled him taking care to let him know that Harry liked his partner’s wolf-form. Adrian seemed a bit distracted but responded well to Harry’s affections, but it was okay because Harry just wanted to be near him and breathe in the real Adrian. The Full Moon had washed away the wolfsbane and Harry could finally smell Adrian’s real scent. It was wonderful and so strong after months of smelling the diluted scent that the wolfsbane had created.

Suddenly he froze and Harry turned to see a big silver wolf coming to them. Fenrir walked over and tapped Harry’s head with his nose as a greeting and then turned his eyes to Adrian. Fenrir was an alpha of a werewolfpack and he already was powerful in his human-form and as anyone could guess his wolf-form was just as impressive. Adrian didn’t seem to understand what he was supposed to do but when Fenrir leaped and put his paw on top of Adrian’s neck and pushed him on the ground, Adrian stayed silent and still. Fenrir brought his teeth near his neck and growled a bit. Then he huffed, sniffed and let go. He nosed Adrian’s face shortly and then walked away.

Harry patted to his partner and whined a question. Adrian rose back up slowly but his behaviour seemed more certain. More… understanding and relaxed. He turned his head around and sniffed the air. Then he gave a powerful howl and Harry felt himself shuddering at the voice. He felt like the magic around them tightened and danced and Harry wanted to dance with it. Harry jumped around Adrian and beckoned him to join him in his joy. Adrian did and they wrestled and cuddled each other and ran around the den. Evalt, Fadelen and Oken joined them and soon more and more wolves came to greet Adrian. They seemed happy to meet him again and after the alpha’s acknowledge, they were interested to see the new wolf.

Adrian almost glowed under the attention from Harry and the pack. He looked really proud of himself when Harry leaned on him and gave him little wolf nosebumps.

The night went well and Adrian’s selfconfidence just seemed to soar. He also started to develop some quirks that Harry had gotten used being around dominants. Adrian was alert around Harry and didn’t back down when Araca walked around him and flaunted his own dominance. Araca still wasn’t happy about Adrian because he hadn’t “proved” himself to be able to take care of Harry or something which made Harry really annoyed. If Araca didn’t soon start behaving himself, Harry would stop talking to him. Harry did think it was nice that his family was protective of him and wanted to express that, but too much was too much. He wanted all of them to like each other!

Adrian growled a bit towards Araca, who huffed and went on his way to sulk. Harry rolled his eyes and then resumed his cuddling with Adrian. Jarvek and Velariel were next to them and Evalt laid near them whining and sighing deeply. They all felt sorry for him for not able to be with his lover during the Moon. Isabelica was going to come the next day and stay for the festivities but until then Evalt had had to just hang around with his family. At least Adrian coming to the pack brought some excitement to him and distracted him from his lovesickness. Fadelen and Biriha took pity on him and went to cuddle him on both sides. Harry was very lucky to have such a good family and wonderful partner, who settled down with him and rested his head on top of Harry’s neck. Harry sighed in contentment and closed his eyes.

When Harry woke up. He was curled under Adrian’s arm and leg and he smiled gently at his sleeping face. He gave him a small kiss and was going to sit up to see who were around them, when Adrian grabbed his hand and brought him back to him. Adrian gave him a deep kiss and then grinned shoving his teeth.

“Morning Harry!”

“You seem to be pretty happy this morning”, Harry smiled and gave Adrian another kiss, “Did you like the Full Moon? Are you feeling okay?”

Adrian sat up and brought his hand to slide up and down on Harry’s back.

“I’m better than okay! I feel like I have really woken up! It’s like I have been having a bad night of sleep for a year and now I finally got a restful sleep. I feel I’m more complete and I’m not hurting after a Full Moon! That’s a really nice perk!” Adrian laughed and Harry hugged him feeling happy for him.

“Also… my eyes kind of want to water and my nose is itching. I remember feeling like this when I just got turned.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Miwil walked over and plopped down next to them. “You being with a pack during a Full Moon has probably wiped all of the wolfsbane out of you. The change in your Full Moons probably has thrown off your senses a bit. Your smell and sight and other senses have been suppressed for a long time so they might feel weird for you for some time. You will soon get used to them again as you have done so already once when you got bitten.”

Adrian hugged Harry to his side and smiled at Miwil.

“Thanks Miwil. I feel all around better. Like now I know how to… I don’t know, be?” he looked around them watching the pack getting up and start the day, “I’m more aware of the pack and I don’t feel awkward being here.”

“That is probably also because Fenrir gave you the okay”, Harry said, “He is the alpha after all and now that you have spent the Full Moon with us, you can feel more at ease!”

“I feel a bit different about you too Harry”, Adrian turned to Harry, “I liked you already very much before this, you know that, but now there is this underlying… feeling of right and duty. Like I’m supposed to be with you...”

Harry smiled brightly and tackled him on the ground kissing him. Miwil laughed and stood up. “Okay, I will leave you two. Kaniner and Melosiara are waiting for me too. Adrian, come join us tonight for a bit of family time in the house!”

“I will!” Adrian promised and then went back to the snogging. It seemed like Adrian had forgotten all of his awkwardness of showing affection in front of the pack.

After getting yelled at by Araca to stop fooling around and go and get something to eat, they left hand in hand to the fire and Adrian got bombared by questions how he had felt about the Full Moon. Adrian smiled and started to tell them about it. Harry sighed in content and went to sit at the near table. Fenrir walked over and sat down next to Harry giving him a hug.

“Seems like your boy has finally understood his place in this world. Doesn’t seem to fear himself that much anymore.”

“Cool right!” Harry grinned and turned back to watch Adrian, “He was such a cool wolf! And strong! I like that he is more relaxed now.”

“He might be a bit different now”, Fenrir warned, “He was under the wolfsbane a long time and before that he was a rogue wolf. Now that his instincts have been freed, he will probably act different how you have gotten used to.”

“How different?” Harry asked frowning a little, “He seems more relaxed and confident but he was like that alone with me before. When we were just the two of us, he sometimes could let go and be more wild. I liked that. If that is how he is going to be from now on, it’s okay. We will overcome what ever will come.”

What Harry wanted the most was for Adrian to be able to let go of the fear and be happy as a werewolf. It was worth the risk and Adrian still wanted Harry. It was good.

Fenrir smiled. “Yes. After all, you are you. The absence of the wolfsbane is more likely to just enhance his personality, not change it or remove something. He is a good guy I have to admit. Just… don’t let him do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Don’t worry”, Harry hugged his father feeling incredibly happy about Fenrir’s attitude, “You have raised me well. I won’t let anyone walk over me. And Adrian is a good guy. He respects my decisions. I really really like him!”

“I can see that. And luckily he has such a bad pokerface that it is pretty obvious to everyone here that he really likes you too”, Fenrir laughed and ruffled Harry’s hair.

Adrian suddenly looked up from the small group who had started to reminisce their own first Full Moons and noticing Harry, he came to sit next to him taking his hand.

“Morning alpha”, he said nodding to Fenrir.

Fenrir and Harry shared a smile. Adrian knew where he stood near the leader of the pack and it was a good sign of him getting in touch with his instincts.

“Morning. Good Full Moon I see.”

Adrian nodded and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“It was! I understand now why Harry wanted me to experience it with the pack. The difference is huge!”

“You should always listen to the subs. They know what is best for us”, Fenrir barked a laugh and seeing Nazenol coming over with a tray full of food he grinned, “Like I said. Hi Naz! Need help with that huge load of food?”

Nazenol put down the tray to their table and smiled at Fenrir.

“Nah, you just sit down alpha and eat. I will bring you something to drink!”

“Nazenol is a great guy, isn’t he?” Harry said to Fenrir when Nazenol had went on his way to fill a tankard.

“He is yeah. This pack would be lost without him and Rem keeping us in leash”, Fenrir answered picking up a warm bread.

Harry sighed but didn’t fish more of Fenrir’s feelings towards Nazenol. He knew that Fenrir and Nazenol would be a great pair but it wasn’t really his business to meddle. Nazenol was a strong man who could make the first move if he wanted to.

Fenrir opened his mouth to say something when Evalt bounced to them with energy and happiness that made him shine like the sun itself and he hugged Harry’s head from behind while singing his love of Isabelica.

“Isabelica is coming today! I can’t wait to dance with her during the Winter Solstice! I’m sure she will look absolutely beautiful! Oh why can’t the time move faster!!!”

Adrian who had accidentally dropped his bread looked at Harry with painful face.

“Please tell me I’m not like him around you?”

Harry laughed and pushed Evalt off him and told Adrian not to worry. They were just right.


	27. Winter night of fire and passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My leave started!! Two weeks without having to listen couple of my veeery frustrating co-workers and not having to wake up early! I have been waiting for this! So for celebration this chapter is very appropriate :D I hope you will like the winter solstice celebration!

When Isabelica came with Evalt through the entrance Harry was waiting for them with Adrian. Isabelica and Adrian were both new in the pack and Harry wanted them to get to know each other. They could talk about how they were doing and how it was different from their lives outside.

Isabelica had her big curly hair open and she had tied a big flowerpin on it. She wore warm clothes and stayed close to Evalt who was always ready to provide his own werewolf body warmth with her if she needed it. She was after all only a human and the cold got to her easily but inside the den’s magic she had stripped her scarf and gloves already.

“Remember to speak clearly, she doesn’t hear so well”, Harry said and then waived his hand to get the couples attention.

“Hi Isabelica!” Harry greeted her loudly coming to them and giving her a hug.

“Heya! It’s good to see you Harry!” then she looked at Adrian and eyed him up and down, “I suppose this is Adrian?”

Adrian nodded and thrust his hand toward her which she took and they shook hands.

“I have heard about you from Evalt. It’s nice to meet someone else who is new to all this stuff”, she smiled kindly and motioned around the den, “Though you have the advantage being a werewolf already.”

“I was basically a normal wizard before getting together with Harry”, Adrian laughed shortly, “After the Full Moon it’s been better though. It kinda made things clearer.”

Isabelica smiled again but turned then back to Evalt after he started to whine about her not paying attention to him when they finally got to see each other again. The four of them walked over to Evalt’s home to get her settled in. Evalt made them tea while Isabelica rummaged around unpacking her things for her stay. Adrian looked at her with a little frown.

“What’s on your mind buddy?” Evalt asked seeing his puzzled look and sitting down with them.

“She is a muggle right?” he said and when Evalt shot him a disapproving glare he backpedaled, “Not that it’s a bad thing! Just… I mean she isn’t a werewolf. I don’t know if it is a rude thing to ask so just tell me if it is, but… When she is bitten, what if she is a dominant like you?”

Evalt blowed on his tea and looked behind her where Isabelica was taking a polaroid camera out of her handbag.

“It is kind of rude to ask about her taking the bite, but it’s okay. We alphas tend to be attracted to subs. If she would turn out to be a dominant wolf, I wouldn’t probably feel the same sexual attraction to her. But I fell in love with her. I fell in love with Isabelica”, Evalt watched her with a gentle expression and smiled when she turned around and took his picture, “If she turned to be a dominant wolf, I would still love her. If she doesn’t want me anymore then, I will respect that but I will always love her. She is my light, my world!”

And then he jumped up and ran to his darling girl who was sitting on the carpet. He tackled her on the carpet and kissed her face where ever he could manage. Isabelica was laughing and screaming him to get off of her and that they had guests.

“Do you know when she is going to take the bite?” Adrian asked Harry when they left the house. They felt they should give the couple some alone time.

“Evalt has spoken about it only a little. I think Isabelica is scared about it. It will change her life permanently after all. It’s also really different for a muggle to make that decision. They don’t know about the magical world and after the bite she will be part of this world while her muggle family and friends can’t follow”, Harry said and squeezed Adrian’s hand.

“Yeah… the laws for magical creatures forbid them to tell their muggle family and friends… She could end up in Azkaban in the worst case if she told anyone outside our world...”, Adrian nodded.

“Yeah… If she had turned out to be a witch, the ministry would just tell her to not tell anyone who she didn’t trust but in her case they would put a total silence order for her. We could always just hide the fact she was turned but that is always a big risk. _I’m_ already a big risk even thought I was a wizard when I got turned. She can of course still see them but she has to tell them all kinds of lies. For example why no one can visit her. She can’t bring anyone here after all...”

Adrian stopped and looked behind them at the house.

“Will she take the bite?”

Harry couldn’t say. He really wished she would. For Evalt’s sake. Though Harry was sure Evalt would want to be with her whatever she decided even if it meant for them to live separated. Harry just wasn’t sure how their relationship would handle that in the long run.

“What are you two moping?”

Fadelen and Biriha walked towards them and behind them were Velariel and Jarvek who were in deep discussion. Harry waived at them and told them that Isabelica had come.

“Ah...”, Fadelen clucked her tongue and crossed her arms, “I get it. Anyone would want to jump in the river after having to listen Evalt’s lovesick babbling.”

Pot calling the kettle Harry thought when Fadelen turned to Biriha and told her she couldn’t wait to see her new clothes for the festivities.

* * *

Jarvek tightened the strings on Harry’s top’s back and cursed slightly when the slippery things just wanted to escape his grip. Finally he gave up and called for Biriha.

“Please Biriha! Solazli has made these things out of oil I tell you! Come help me for a second!”

Biriha fluttered to them bobby pins tugged in her mouth. She took a firm grip of the strings and pulled them tight.

“Ow! Not so tight! I’m not wearing a corset!” Harry yelped and squirmed. Biriha sighed but slackened them a bit. She tied the strings and patted Harry’s head and went back to dealing with her hair.

Jarvek dug around his closets and chests while Harry relaxed in the couch.

“I can’t find my headband! Harry can you look from that chest over there?”

Harry got up and went to search for the thing. Biriha finally deemed her hair to be perfect and came to stand in the middle of the room.

“Wasn’t Anouk supposed to come to prepare with us?” she asked and Jarvek informed her that she had declared at the last second. Biriha huffed, “That girl. She is like her brother. Always perfectly happy being absorbed in their own worlds. With Araca it’s the magic and with Anouk it’s the cooking and cleaning. I don’t understand how she can enjoy cleaning!”

“Let her be Biri”, Harry said and found a glittering headband, “Is this what you are looking for Jarvek?”

“No! There are stones missing in that one. The headband that Velariel got me has blue stones and they are all intact.”

“But she should spend some time with us”, Biriha continued not paying attention to Harry’s and Jarvek’s search, “Doesn’t she feel alone?”

“Found it!” Jarvek shouted and put a charming headband on his hair. It fit his blue eyes well, “Biriha, let Anouk be. She isn’t alone. She likes her passions and she spends her time with Nazenol and Remlend. If she wants to join us she knows she is welcome. Let’s just go to our doms. They are probably already waiting!”

“It was you who was stalling us!” Biriha muttered but followed Jarvek out. Harry checked his clothes one more time and joined the other two after that.

Fadelen, Velariel, Adrian and Oken were standing near Letitia’s house. Oken patted Adrian on the back and went on his way to probably go tease two subs giggling near. Harry felt little shy coming before Adrian but he soon forgot that as he took in Adrian’s attire. He had seen the clothes on Oken before but it was so different to see them on Adrian. Black belt’s circling his shoulders and little bit cloth covering his back. Tight black pants and golden bangles and bracelets on his ankles and tights and Harry was ready to just tear them off of him right then and there. Adrian seemed to share the sentiment judging by the looks he was giving Harry.

“Don’t drool!” Fadelen laughed at Adrian who instinctively wiped his dry chin, “Let’s go. They have already started to play the music!”

All six of them hurried to the clearing where many of the pack had already started a wild dance around a huge bonfire. Harry laughed in delight and tugged Adrian closer but Adrian wasn’t confident in his dancing skills.

“I can dance waltz you know! That is not waltz!”

A dominant wolf named Alalit danced to them and abandoned his dance partner to Basalit who almost dropped his drinks he was carrying when the guy twirled to his arms. Alalit grinned at Basalit and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“I will demonstrate how we dance here!” and then he danced away leaving Adrian, Basalit and the guy glinging to Basalit for balance behind, “Bro, take care of Yagek, I will come get him soon!”

Adrian looked after them with his mouth open and Alalit threw Harry in the air in the same beat as the other dancers and then caught him and dipped him low and twirled him around himself, Harry’s waist almost touching the ground. Harry grinned while being danced around and threw secret glances at Adrian who now tried to get to them through all the dancing bodies. Alalit threw him in the air once again and when he came back to his feet, he saw Adrian catching up to them but he was this time dancing with Alalit’s partner. Yagek was murmuring directions to him all the while and Adrian seemed to catch on quickly even thought he came a bit behind on the throws.

Finally he had danced his way to them and seemed to build up for a fight but Alalit just laughed and twirled Harry to him at the same time as Yagek twirled out of Adrian’s arms to Alalit. Adrian caught Harry’s hand and had to lead him forward in the dance as others came close. Adrian wasn’t used to his werewolf strength yet and his throws were sometimes too careful and sometimes he threw Harry a bit too high. Thankfully he always caught him.

When the dance ended Adrian was sweating from all the excitement and Harry took pity on him and led him to the tables with a huge feast. They ran around tasting all the different delicacies and drunk from big tankards. Biriha and Fadelen came to get them to join in the dance where they danced in rings formed by a four people and switched partners at times. This time Adrian agreed immediately not wanting anyone else stealing Harry that night.

What made Harry’s night was seeing Fenrir dancing with Nazenol. Thought Nazenol wasn’t the only one Fenrir took with him, Harry was happy that Nazenol got to have a dance with him. Fenrir took Remlend to next dance after returning Nazenol to the table where he, Remlend and Anouk were stationed. Harry told Adrian to go ask Anouk to dance and he went to stand next to Nazenol. Anouk took the offering and Adrian guided her to the other dancers. Harry waived at them and then turned to look at Nazenol. He was watching Fenrir and Remlend dance and he gave out a deep sigh.

“You could ask him for another dance you know”, Harry said and Nazenol just shook his head looking down.

“I… I can’t…”

“Remlend would probably let you steal the dance”, Harry continued.

“Let him have this one Harry. Remlend loves to dance. He should have a strong dom twirling him around...”, Nazenol said.

“But...”

“Harry”, Nazenol said gently but firmly, “I love you pup, but you can’t help me on this one. Go have fun. And for Moon’s sake teach Adrian not to yank his partner like that!” he laughed and Harry nodded.

He would leave it but he would not forget the way Nazenol looked at Fenrir.


	28. The real family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Oh how I like this leave! No need to wake up early and go to work! Well it gives me time to do what I want! Yay! So I sat down and decided to put out a new chapter for you all! I hope you like it. We are almost back at the school and things will start to heat up in the spring semester :D Thank you for reading!

Before Harry even realized it was the last day and the next day they would return to Hogwarts with Adrian. It had been a really good holiday and Harry and Adrian had enjoyed the freedom they had with the pack outside of the danger that was the wizarding world. Adrian had studied with Miwil night and day to master his magic after the Full Moon and was confident that he could control his new magic. Harry had tried to help him but was chased away by Miwil because he was more distracting than helpful.

Now Adrian was with Miwil revising all he had learned and Harry sat with Anouk peeling carrots. It wasn’t his favourite thing to spend his time on but Nazenol had asked him and he couldn’t say no. He had to do his part too in the pack.

Anouk lifted his head and Harry followed suit to see Araca walking to them. Anouk smiled at her brother but Harry frowned and turned away continuing his task. He was not keen on listening another preaching from him. Not seeming to get the hint Araca told Anouk to let him finish the peeling for her and Anouk seeming to understand something unsaid let him take over. She patted Harry’s shoulder and went away leaving the two boys sitting in silence.

They peeled carrots in silence and finally Harry turned to Araca who curiously hadn’t surged into talking Harry out of his relationship with Adrian yet.

“What?” Harry snapped.

“I’m sorry...”. Araca sighed.

Harry glared at him still. He had been a total ass towards Adrian the whole visit and now that they would leave he was going to pretend that he was sorry?

“Hmph...”, Harry answered and turned back to the carrots.

“Really Harry. I’m sorry how I have been… I just… I don’t know… Adrian being… I just...”, it seemed Araca didn’t know how to explain, but he would have to find a way if he wanted to appease Harry.

“Maybe I was jealous...”, Araca said finally.

Harry whipped his head up not excepting to hear that.

“You were jealous of Adrian? Why?”

“That he had you...”

Harry’s mouth dropped and he felt a slight blush coming to his face.

“But… Araca… I’m… I… I’m sorry, I have only seen you as a brother to me...”, he stammered and felt a small panic forming in his stomach.

“No! Sorry, it came out wrong!” Araca hurried to say. He seemed horrified of the thought as well and Harry relaxed at that, “I mean, that he had someone in general”, Araca sighed and turned his head down, watching the carrot and knife in his hands.

“And before you jump into any other conclusions, no, I don’t want him either!” he said and Harry closed his mouth, “It’s… you know how I’m not like other dominant wolves in our pack? I’m more quiet and well… one could say more like a sub. Not that it’s anything bad to be a sub but… I… at first my irritation was just because you are my precious little brother and I didn’t know the possibly dangerous wolf who had made you fall for him. Then you told us about him and the way you described Adrian made him sound a bit like me. Not so loud, not so comfortable with showing his emotions… And when he came here he was so scared and nervous and he reminded me of myself a lot. I was jealous that he had found someone who loved him like you do...

I know it’s stupid but I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to prove to others that I’m as much as a dominant as the next guy and… I just am not like that... And after he experienced the Full Moon, he became more like the normal dominant guys and even thought I didn’t like him I felt betrayed by him. He wasn’t like me. Dominant wolves like me are not needed, wanted… He was the dom you always knew he was but I didn’t know it. He actually considered my request to fight the other day! I feel so stupid about this whole thing but...

You know that my parents left me and Anouk here when we were young. They knew what I was… a runt in the long nomad line of powerful werewolves. Doesn’t like or know how to fight. Can’t find a mate and make cubs... When we were pups our parents took me and Anouk to a powerful witch with a great gift in fortune telling and paid well to know our future. They were disappointed. Anouk was going to be sub who loved the feeling of making a home and I was going to become a runt dominant. Nothing like adventurous wanderers like them. They didn’t want us with them…”

“Araca...”, Harry breathed. He had been told about Anouk’s and Araca’s situation but never why they had been given to Fenrir’s pack.

“I’m not telling you this so you will feel sorry for me”, Araca said and smiled a small smile at Harry, “I thought that I had come to terms with my parent’s decision to abandon me and Anouk here but… it seems I still haven’t. I have this amazing family around me who loves me and wants me to be happy and still I cling to my birth parents like this… It’s ridiculous. I just wanted to explain myself to you. I haven’t been a good brother to you. I have put my issues in your relationship and made you mad at me when I have always just wanted to make you happy and feel safe and loved here. I really am sorry...”

Harry left his knife on the ground and went to hug Araca. It didn’t matter that he didn’t act like the other dominants. He was his big brother even if he was stupid sometimes. Araca squeezed him back and Harry felt him relax. When they separated Harry gave him a gentle smile.

“I will accept this apology if you promise to apologize to Adrian too. He didn’t deserve you being mad at him. Araca… I don’t think there is a right way to act as a dominant werewolf or a submissive one. Please go talk to Letitia. I will always listen to you if you want to talk but Letitia is far better in helping you… You have always been the smart big brother. Please don’t be the stupid one who won’t accept help when it’s needed...”

Araca smiled and picked up a carrot.

“I will talk to both Adrian and Letitia. I promise. I will peel the rest of these so you go have fun. After all, it’s the last day before you go back to the castle...”

Harry gave Araca another hug and then skipped away. He felt so much better leaving tomorrow when he and Araca were speaking again. It was awful how some parent’s could treat their kids… Harry knew himself what it was like to be scared of his own guardians and how he could be hated for something he didn’t have any power to change in himself. It was weird how people were so scared and disgusted of werewolves and still this pack was the one who accepted and loved kids like Harry, Jarvek, Anouk and Araca. There were lots of wolves who came from bad situations and had found safety and love in the pack. Araca should have talked about the things which bothered him. It helped to share as Harry had found out and Harry was sure Letitia could help Araca to feel better about himself.

Harry rounded the corner of Basalit’s and Alalit’s home and ran straight into Adrian. He caught Harry inside his arms and smiled down at him.

“Hi you, where are you going?” Adrian asked and dipped down to nuzzle Harry’s head and neck.

“To find out if you are finally free from Miwil’s clutches”, Harry laughed and bend his head to his side to give Adrian a better access to him. Adrian purred appreciating the gesture and licked a long line and nipped Harry’s earlobe making him gasp.

“I thought we could spend some time just the two of us before the evening when everyone wants to have you for themselves. Your pack adores you Harry. Remlend was already sighing how it would be a long time before you came back home the next time.”

Harry jumped and wrapped his legs around Adrian who placed his hands on him for support and started to trek towards the familiar woods.

“They see me every month! But I’m glad they miss me. I miss the pack too when I’m away”, Harry said between kisses he lavished on Adrian’s face and neck, “I think many of the pack will miss you too now.”

“Maybe… It’s kind of sad to leave here...”, Adrian said suddenly serious, “Miwil, Kaniner and Melosiara have been so nice to me. Oken, Fadelen, Saya and Mela have been much more sibling like to me than my actual sisters and it’s… It makes me think about what is waiting for me at back home… At the real world...”

Adrian put Harry down in the spot they liked to cuddle and have sex but he didn’t seem to have the mind set for it anymore. Harry snuggled closer to him and rested his head down on his shoulder. Adrian put his arm around him and sighed.

“Adrian… Why can’t this be the real world for you too?” Harry asked, “You are an adult in the wizarding world. Dad has accepted you for the pack already. You have a future here, if only you want it?”

Adrian leaned his back at the tree and pulled Harry on top of him hugging him like he was a kid’s teddy bear.

“I know… And I want that… but… This is all so sudden. When I came here I was really nervous and didn’t want to really be here at first. A werewolf pack terrified me. Now it’s so easy. Like, the pack feels like a real home. Like how it is supposed to feel. I don’t want to go back to that horrible house where I’m slowly suffocating but…”, he looked at Harry, his eyes hard, “Harry my parents aren’t people who would take it lying down. I have disappointed them and the Pucey name already, but that doesn’t mean they want me to jump the ship and come here. I still carry the family name and blood and they won’t let me tarnish it even further. I don’t want to cause trouble for the pack. I have only this year left in Hogwarts. But you have still one whole year after this. If I come with you this summer and don’t return to my parents, they will find out. They will find out and drag this into the open and use whatever means to make me, and in addition your pack, suffer.”

“Don’t’ worry about me Adrian”, Harry said kissing him on the lips gently, “I love my pack and I have accepted the fact that I might have to leave Hogwarts because of my werewolf status long ago. We should talk about this to Fenrir. I bet he will figure out a solution. After all this is his pack. I can’t decide on these things but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want any wolf to suffer under wizards. He kind of has a small grudge against the wizarding world.”

“Okay. But If it means throwing you or your pack in the way of the dragon, I’m pretty sure he will not choose me”, Adrian snickered.

“He knows what you mean to me. He knows what your suffering would do to me...”, Harry whispered and pressed close to Adrian’s chest. He would rather drop out from his seventh year at Hogwarts than let Adrian go back to his abusive parents. It wasn’t even a question.

“I will be seventeen when I start my seventh year. An adult. No one can tell me not to live with who I want to live with. The school or the ministry doesn’t own me even though they sometimes think they do. Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived. I’m still alive! I’m not just a trophy of the war or a symbol of what is good and right in the eyes of the ministry! I’m allowed to make my own choices and my choice is my pack and you!”

Harry kissed Adrian with wild abandon and he responded in kind. Adrian flipped them so he was on top of Harry and he growled making Harry shiver.

“You don’t belong to them Harry! You belong to m...”, his eyes flew open at the words that he almost blurted out. Harry breathed heavily and stared at him. Adrian shook his head and then more slowly he pressed his head on top of Harry’s chest, “You...”

Harry lifted his hands to Adrian’s face and shushed him gently.

“There is no rush Adrian. You can take your time. I will wait.”

Adrian nodded against Harry’s chest and then he hugged him. Harry petted his hair and hummed some song Nazenol often sang. Harry wasn’t in a hurry. He knew what it probably meant for Adrian to act so possessive about him. He was fine with it. He wanted it. It was the dominant’s way and it was okay when they both wanted it. But everything was so new to Adrian so Harry was okay with waiting. And when Adrian finally was ready to mate him Harry would be there with open arms.


	29. Words of hate and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... It's my last day before work begins again... It's been such a nice relaxing time but tomorrow I have to go back. I like the work but some of the people just make it so frustrating to go back. Well, at least I see my friend again and that's nice. I hope you are having a wonderful begin of the summer! Thanks for reading!

Harry and Adrian crouched under the invisibility cloak and shuffled closer to the students returning from home. Adrian left first and hurried to find Bletchley and Urquhart while Harry waited until Ron and Hermione came his way. He slipped from under the cloak quickly when no one was looking and tapped his friends’ shoulders.

“Harry! How was your Christmas?!” Hermione smiled and hugged his friend.

“It was great!” Harry laughed and exchanged a quick hug with Ron next.

“And how did Pucey deal with the whole...”, Ron glanced around and bent closer to Harry, “You know, with the pack and all?”

“It went really well! Okay, the start was a bit rough but everything turned out good. Dad even gave him his blessing to be part of the family!” Harry grinned and his friends gave him their congratulations.

“Does this mean he will join your pack after Hogwarts?” Ron asked and Harry pursed his lips and shoved his hands inside his cloak’s pockets.

“We have talked about it. There are some complications but… I hope he can join. He wants to, so that’s encouraging!”

They walked inside the castle and went straight to the great hall for dinner. Harry glanced towards the Slytherin table and saw Adrian talking with his friends grinning like mad. Miles seemed to share his excitement but Urquhart wasn’t as happy looking.

Harry bit into his food and was grateful that he had such good cooks around him where ever he went. Anouk had invited him to bake with her couple of times and Harry had done so because he was pretty good at baking but after Dursleys he didn’t really enjoy it like Anouk, Nazenol and Remlend did. The whole dinner was relaxing and it was nice to spend time with Ron and Hermione and hear what they had done during their holiday leave. Harry saw Adrian leave with Miles and Urquhart a bit early and he smiled at him when they passed near them. Adrian gave a quick and small wave back and Miles grinned at him following Adrian out. Urquhart stopped for a second to shoot a glare at Harry. He certainly didn’t like Harry and Harry felt like he knew now how Adrian had felt near Araca during their visit. Araca had kept his word and apologized to Adrian before they left and Adrian had accepted the gesture smiling. He probably was just glad that someone important to Harry didn’t hate him anymore. Harry didn’t exactly like Urquhart but if he was important to Adrian he hoped they could be at least civil around each other.

* * *

Harry and Adrian continued as they had before the winter break expect now Adrian was more relaxed and confident. Others had seen the change too and were curious what had happened during the winter but Adrian just smiled mysteriously and that set in motion a rumour mill about all kinds of stories. Harry’s favourite was that Adrian had found Snape dancing hip hop and had now blackmail material on him.

He also joined Harry every Moon sneaking out of the castle to spend the Full Moon with the pack. Miwil, Kaniner and Melosiara always welcomed him back like he was their own son and Adrian seemed really pleased about their affection and concern of him.

The meetings in their private abandoned classroom were even more wild and loving than before and they enjoyed themselves to their hearts content. It was nice to be safe from the curious eyes of the school and just enjoy the company of the other. During one of their post-coital cuddles Adrian told Harry that he had told Urquhart about him being a werewolf.

“How did he take it?” Harry asked feeling an inch of worry. Adrian shrugged and petted Harry’s back gently.

“He was surprised of course. He is also from a really traditional family like me and he has gotten the same preach about non-human creatures. He didn’t curse me so I’m taking that as a plus”, he laughed but Harry didn’t find it as amusing.

“He didn’t say anything?”

“Well, after he got over the surprise he took his time mulling it over his head. He is a quiet firm guy so I let him be. Finally he said that I didn’t seem like a werewolf. He was pretty chill about it but I think he is still deciding what to do about the information. I don’t blame him. It was a really weird for me too at first as you know. If he really is my friend he will remember what I’m like and not what he now thinks I’m.”

“As long as you are safe...”, Harry whispered and Adrian kissed him promising to keep away from trouble if Harry would too.

* * *

Harry and Adrian had been studying together in their claimed classroom when someone knocked on the door. Harry scented the air and got up to open the door to Miles Bletchey.

“Hi Miles!” Harry said getting out of the way for Miles to step inside the room, “What’s up?”

Adrian stood up from the soft rug where he and Harry had been trying to study but actually had just tickled and nudged each other teasingly.

“Adrian!” Miles’ eyes looked worried and stressed. Adrian and Harry immediately got serious and stepped closer to each other.

“It’s… it’s your parents! They are here!”

“What?!” Adrian shouted and his eyes flashed making Miles almost jump. Harry put his hand on Adrian’s chest to calm him down and turned to Miles.

“Why are they here? What do they want?”

Miles rubbed his hands looking behind him at the door.

“I don’t know… Professor Snape just stepped inside the common room with them tailing behind him and asked for you Adrian. He told me to go find you when I told them you were away. I’m supposed to take you to Professor Snape’s office.”

“What could they want from me? They haven’t cared the whole year. Why are they here?!” Adrian wasn’t taking the appearance of his parents lightly and started to pace back and forth.

“Adrian! Are you going to go?” Harry asked worry coloring his voice.

Adrian stopped and came to press Harry to his chest. He pressed his nose behind Harry’s ear and took a long deep breath. Then he stood up and turned to Miles keeping a hand on Harry’s waist.

“I will go… I have to know what they are planning. I will catch you later Miles”, hearing that Miles nodded and scurried away. Adrian sighed and closed his eyes for a second. Harry pressed his hand on his face and rubbed his thumb in a calming pattern.

“I will come with you. Not into the room but I will wait outside. You can smell me, you will feel me near. Maybe it’s nothing bad...”, Harry knew what he said wasn’t true. After hearing Adrian’s stories of his parents he couldn’t expect them to come and tell him they were sorry and they wanted him to be happy.

Adrian knew it too but nodded and took Harry’s hand. They walked hand in hand ducking to the secret doorways to avoid students and they only let go when they arrived to Snape’s office. Harry kissed Adrian and tried to smile encouragingly but he was pretty sure Adrian could sense how worried he was.

“It’s okay… I… I will come back to you...”, Adrian whispered and then he opened the door and disappeared inside. Harry slid down the wall and listened the conversation going on inside. It wasn’t hard to hear the very loud voices.

“Hello mother, father...”, Adrian said coolly.

“Hello Adrian”, said Ventura, his father not sounding very pleasing. Harry had seen a picture of him and he looked like Adrian if he was old, blond and cruel.

“Adrian, my dear child… how is school?” Adrian’s mother Euphemia cooed but it sounded more like glass was being scratched and Harry didn’t like where this was going.

“It’s fine. May I ask, why have you taken the time to come here? I’m sure it’s not to ask me about my grades?” Adrian’s quiet and hateful voice was familiar. He talked with that voice often when he talked about his parents.

“Well… of course it’s our duty to come see you when we have been told such… hmm, dramatic and troublesome news...”, Euphemia chirped and Harry felt himself froze.

“News…?”

“That our dear and only son has taken a quite liking to one Harry Potter hmm?”

Harry felt a cold ice build up in his stomach.

“And you came all this way to talk about some baseless rumour? Who has told you such things?” Adrian’s calm voice asked. Only Harry could hear the slight tremor of panic in his voice.

“We have a really good reason to believe our source. And that wasn’t the only thing they told us...”, Adrian’s father’s voice was pitch black.

“They told us you had left the castle at evening one night… the night of a full moon. You left the castle with Harry Potter!” Ventura shouted and Harry flinched outside and turned to press his ear against the wall. This was serious. This was very serious and very bad!

“They have obviously lied to you father!” Adrian said his volume rising as well but not shouting, “First thing first, I’m not dating Harry Potter and why oh why would I leave the castle on Full Moon of all nights with him! I would shred him to pieces!”

Harry got the error at the same time as the Puceys.

“… You wouldn’t shred anyone to anything if you took wolfsbane...”, Euphemia said slowly. Her voice was still light but underneath it there was murder.

“I… Of course...”, Adrian stammered.

“Adrian… what I have heard of your little exciting adventures from our little friend, and after I sent him to look after you and report back, you are wasting your time lying to my face!” Ventura boomed and Harry could hear a chair screeching when it was moved.

“We are not stupid Adrian! For some reason Harry Potter has been bitten by a werewolf, isn’t that right?! And you have, for some ungodly reason, taken that little fuck to your bed! We will not tolerate this! You are already a huge fucking disappointment and now this!?”

“Do you know what all this could do to our reputation?! We are a proud pureblood family and so help me if I allow you to couple with a halfblood wizard-mutt hybrid!!”

Harry felt himself tremble from both anger and horror.

“I’m a disappointment?” Adrian asked his voice level, “I’M A DISAPPOINTMENT?”, well that was it, “Do you think you have any right to march here and call me out when you turned your back to me the moment I got bitten?! Do you think you can tell me to live my life after chaining me to a dungeon wall and making me suffer with your twisted mindgames?! I have finally found someone who actually cares about me! Someone who isn’t just thinking about themselves and their goddamn reputation! Harry is everything I could ask for and more! Harry is mine! I love him! And if you try to do something to hinder our relationship I will fucking rip your heads off! Blood relatives or not!”

Adrian stomped to the door yanked it open and grabbed Harry’s arm pulling him to the doorway. Harry saw Adrian’s parents standing near a table and looking at them with eyes flaming with fury.

“Harry is not a werewolf but he is mine!”

And then he kissed him right in front of his parents and Harry wrapped his arms around Adrian’s neck not knowing what else to do. He was overwhelmed by Adrian’s confession of love, and worry of what would happen after this. Adrian let go after a second and shot an icy glare at his parent’s way. Harry looked at them also and small growl slipped out of his mouth.

“Leave him alone!”

Adrian then stormed off pulling Harry away with him. Harry turned his head back to see the two adults. They didn’t look like they had any interest in giving up.


	30. Maybe maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I love summer! It's warm and the sun is shining! I just love this time of the year! I hope you are having a wonderful time where ever you are! :) Thanks for reading!

“Adrian...”, Harry called him, “Adrian, they know that I’m a werewolf. We have to tell Fenrir, quickly...”

Adrian had taken Harry back to their hideout and covered him with his own body. Adrian seemed to be mad with his dominant side shouting and calling him to protect his lover and Adrian hadn’t moved for a long time. He seemed to think it was best to hide Harry and stay alert for the enemy.

“Adrian please!” Harry said and tapped Adrian’s cheek lightly.

Adrian focused his eyes slowly and looked at Harry.

“It’s not safe...”, he muttered but Harry felt him move a bit. Harry hummed calm words to him and slowly Adrian started to calm down and finally he sat up and Harry sighed with relief. He kissed Adrian gently and stood up. Adrian followed him to the door glancing around them looking for his parents to jump from every corner at them. Harry walked to the owlery and crafted a short letter to Fenrir. He would know what to do.

After the owl had taken flight Harry led Adrian back to their classroom but when he sat down on the rug, Adrian stayed standing and then started to walk the classroom around in circles.

“What are they going to do?” he muttered while pacing.

“Who could have told them about us?” Harry asked, “Who saw us and when?”

“It was probably last Moon...”, Adrian said still walking, “When I came from the dungeons and you were waiting for me near the stairs… You flipped the cloak and I kissed you. We stayed too long there. They could have seen us then easily and seen us going for the door.”

“That’s probably it, yeah...”, Harry was so mad at himself. Everyone at the pack had always highlighted how important it was to be careful when leaving. Harry had been so careful for so many years! The joy and happiness of Adrian getting along with the pack had lowered all his capability to think it seemed.

“Why did they go to your parents? Why didn’t they just told everyone here or maybe sell the story for the papers?”

“Maybe… maybe they didn’t actually know…”, Adrian stopped and rubbed his face, “They probably saw us but didn’t even think about what it meant that you were together with me that night. Maybe they were more shocked about me being with you or that I was leaving the castle on Full Moon night that they didn’t think it had something to do with you being a werewolf...”

“Adrian who knows about you being a werewolf? Who knows about me being a werewolf?” Harry asked and Adrian came to the rug and pulled Harry to him.

“I have never told anyone about you being a werewolf!” he promised and Harry nodded.

“I believe that but… people might have guessed it from something you have said. I don’t blame you!” Harry hurried to assure, “I just need to know who might have told about us to your parents! Maybe they didn’t do it out of animosity but out of worry or...”

“You don’t have to try find reasons for them...”, Adrian sighed, “I have only told Miles and Urquhart… And I can’t believe Miles would do something like that...”

Adrian didn’t continue and Harry knew what they both thought. It had been Urquhart. But why now? He asked the same question from Adrian.

“He saw us last Full Moon. Maybe he then didn’t think anything of it. Just wondered about us leaving together and maybe about your cloak. But when I told him... he knew then what it meant for us to be outside the castle that night… He probably didn’t know what to think. As I told you, he has been given the same speech about werewolves and being a pureblood from the fanatic line, he made the decision that this should be kept inside the family… He probably didn’t want to shame the purebloods and our families are very close so he wanted to keep it a secret. But maybe he thought that I had told you too and he doesn’t really like you so maybe he didn’t trust you with my secret...”

Harry nodded his head and hugged Adrian tighter.

“What are you going to do about this? About him?” he asked and Adrian didn’t answer for a while.

“I’m not hundred percent sure it was him but… I don’t know what he will do if I confront him about it...”, he petted Harry’s back and nuzzled his neck looking for comfort, “I will ask both Miles and Urquhart if they have talked with my family. I will find out who it was but I’m not going to challenge anyone… But... I have to know who are my friends here...”

“Yes… But what could your parents do? You are an adult in the wizarding world. They have no power over you and while in the castle they could never think about doing something to you!” Harry reasoned.

“I’m more worried they try to do something to you...”, Adrian confessed and gripped Harry’s shirt knuckles going white.

“They can’t touch me for the same reasons Adrian. While we are in the school we are safe! And outside the school there is the pack. Trust me, no one will touch us if the pack has anything to say about it!”

Harry stroked Adrian’s hair and cuddled his love crawling to his lap and when Adrian finally started to relax a bit Harry smiled at him and kissed him.

“Now… Did you really mean it what you said back then? That you love me and that I’m yours?” he grinned and the grin grew even wider when Adrian blushed and smiled at him.

“Of course I mean it! I have known it for a long time. Sorry it came out in a situation like that though...”

“I don’t care when or where you said it!” Harry laughed, “The most important thing is that you feel it! I love you too Adrian!”

Adrian tipped Harry and kissed him deeply. Harry buried the worry about the Puceys for a moment and decided to just melt in Adrian’s embrace for now.

* * *

Fenrir sent Harry a letter where he told them to be careful. He had sent Orkide and Tenul to spy on the Puceys and they would report everything to him. Harry tried to trust his own words that they were safe in the school but the whole situation was keeping him on edge. The school year was coming closer to the end but Harry would not relax until he and Adrian were back with the pack for the summer.

Now that Adrian had confessed his love to Harry and the desire for him to be his, Harry had invited Adrian to come to the pack with him again and Adrian had finally agreed eagerly. He wanted to see Miwil and the others too and would live with them until he and Harry had mated and moved to a new home. The den had couple of vacant houses and they would choose the one they deemed the best. Biriha and Fadelen had already started to scribble down the good and bad qualities of the houses and promised to help them decide where to move.

Harry and Adrian were really grateful but reminded them that Fenrir had already told them quite firmly that Harry would not leave his house for a long time yet so the girls were a bit early.

But at the moment they couldn’t do much but wait.

Adrian had talked with both Miles and Urquhart. He trusted Miles and Harry was glad that Miles had not betrayed Adrian’s trust as he had always been nice to Harry. Urquhart was another thing altogether. Adrian told Harry that when he had asked Urquhart about his parents, the guy had gone silent and muttered something vaguely.

It had told Adrian everything he had already suspected but it had still hurt. Urquhart knew he had been caught and had started to avoid Adrian. Miles had been furious when he had been told what had happened and promised that if Adrian wanted he would gladly curse Urquhart but Adrian had kindly refused.

“There is no point...”, he sighed, “Niklas didn’t do it because he actually wanted something bad to happen to me… It’s the manipulation of our dear parents that he just couldn’t not go report back… It doesn’t mean I can forgive him or call him my friend again and he knows it too. He knew that and chose his family’s beliefs...”

Harry and Miles looked at each other and didn’t bring up Urquhart again for now. Harry planned to talk about it later when they were safe and if Adrian didn’t want to talk about it to him, there was always Miwil, Kaniner, Melosiara or Letitia who could help him. Losing a friendship was just as horrible as losing any other relationship. Adrian didn’t need to shoulder things all alone and Harry would help him to understand that.

One afternoon Harry walked with Hermione and Ron for the afternoon classes when he smelled Adrian near. Harry smiled and told his friends that he would catch up with them and followed the scent to a lonely hallway. He stopped when he heard voices.

“And why are you telling me this? What do you know?” Adrian asked and Harry scented the air again focusing more and then he heard a voice of a girl he didn’t know.

“I don’t know anything really...”, the girl said quickly, “Just… they just told me to do that and… but I don’t want to! So please reject me and we can go continue our lives in peace!”

Harry sneaked closer and realized Adrian could already probably smell him. His senses had refined during the months and his hearing was much better than his smell but Harry had come too close to actually eavesdrop. So Harry rounded the corner and saw Adrian looking at him next to a very beautiful girl wearing Slytherin uniform. The girl startled when Harry came over and looked at Adrian but Adrian smiled at her and beckoned Harry to come over.

“Alicia, this is the one I was talking about”, he said and Alicia’s eyes widened to the size of plates, “I’m sure you understand why we keep it hidden too.”

“What is going on here?” Harry asked as he stepped next to Adrian to put his arm around his waist.

“Alicia here came to me with some interesting news”, Adrian said smiling, sarcasm dripping from his words, “Apparently my dear dear parents have ordered her to seduce me, with any means necessary, so I would dump you, my love.”

“What?!”

“But I already have someone else”, Alicia blushed and shifted her feet, “I can’t really tell my parents about her because they wouldn’t approve but I can’t say no to them either so I came to Adrian and just told him about the plan… I don’t want to get involved in this mess...”

“They think that your feelings are that feeble for me?” Harry said not believing his ears. To actually send someone to seduce Adrian. Someone who didn’t even want to do that.

“Yep”, Adrian said squeezing Harry’s waist. Then he turned to Alicia and stepped away from Harry, “Sorry Alicia. I think you are a great girl but I already have someone else. Stop asking me about it. I don’t even like girls!”

The he pulled Harry back to him and smiled at Alicia asking if it was enough. She nodded looking happy.

“Thank you!” Alicia smiled and put the tip of her wand to her temple and pulled a string of memory from it. She put it in a small vial and sealed it tightly, “This will be enough to my parents. They will inform your parents about this thought”, she warned and looked at them with a serious look.

“I understand”, Adrian said and then he waved at her and Alicia rushed away squeezing the memory vial in her hands.

“It must be hard to live with pureblood fanatics...”, Harry said hugging Adrian, “That she has to give them a memory... That her words aren’t enough that she tried to do what they asked for...”

“It is… I hope Alicia can be with her lover. Her parents probably won’t be happy if she informs them that her partner will not be able to give her heirs...”, Adrian sighed.

“Do they know what you are going to do when the summer comes? That you are not going back?” Harry asked.

“Probably they are starting to realize it if they finally have started to take action,” Adrian bent down to place a kiss on Harry’s temple and sighed, “I just hope they keep sending people to seduce me. It so easy to reject them and it’s very flattering”, he grinned and Harry swatted his arm lightly, smiling.

“She asked you to reject her! Not very egoboosting if you ask me!”


	31. The walls start to crumble and secrets surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, hi everyone :P It's been some time but here is finally a new chapter. I will try to upload the final chapters relatively quick so hopefully I won't leave you in too long cliffhangers ^^' But my birthday is this Wednesday so I though this would be a great time to post a new chapter :) I hope you like this chapter, things are really heating up now, so good luck Harry!

There wasn’t any more admirers sent to Adrian and it was both a relief and a reason to worry at the same time. They didn’t have any clue what the Puceys were planning and Orkide and Tenul hadn’t got any news either. The mansion was coated with spells to reject werewolves and Orkide and Tenul had to work slow trough the wards so they wouldn’t be discovered. Adrian had told them the wards against werewolves had come up after he got bitten. Even he couldn’t get inside without an invite.

The next Full Moon was approaching and Harry was glad to get home and feel safe for a little while. The Full Moon would take place at friday night so Harry and Adrian would spend the good part of saturday with the pack and they were both waiting for it eagerly.

Harry had sneaked to the classroom to meet with Adrian the night before and had taken his clothes with him not having the energy to drag himself back to the tower at early morning. When they parted ways near the stairs to the great hall Harry waived at Adrian who left first and then he followed a couple minutes after.

As he walked he felt like all the students were looking at him. It wasn’t weird per se because he was famous but this was more than usual at this time of the year. Usually new students gawked at him the first part of the term and then got used to him when they saw him everyday but this was something else.

The he heard it.

“Werewolf...”

He froze and everything seemed to slow down. He looked around him and the whispering started to pick up and Harry could hear them all.

“They say he is a werewolf!”

“Who said that?”

“I can’t believe it!”

“Isn’t it dangerous for him to be here? What if he goes mad and start biting people?”

“When did he got bitten?”

“The papers say it was during the winter!”

“I just can’t believe it! Harry Potter!”

“Harry Potter is a werewolf!”

Harry didn’t know what to do. He just stood there and by doing that it seemed to give a confirmation to the students around who started to whisper more and louder. Finally he got his legs working again and he backed away from the hallway. He turned around and nearly ran into Snape’s chest. He certainly was in shock not realizing someone had come so close to him. Harry flinched and stepped away but Snape grabbed his arm and bent down to say with a quiet silky voice.

“You are in so much trouble Potter… The headmaster wants to talk with you. Come!”

He turned away releasing Harry and started to walk up the stairs leading to the grand staircase. Harry, not knowing what else to do, followed behind. He wished Ron or Hermione had found him before Snape but they were probably looking for him or didn’t yet even know. Harry was sure his friends and Adrian would understand to go send a letter for Fenrir. He would have to know about this!

Nearing the third floor Harry nose twitched as Adrian’s scent reached him. Adrian was near! Harry felt such a relief that he almost stopped walking. Adrian didn’t come too close to alert Snape but stayed at a distance that Harry could feel him. Harry felt warm in his chest. Adrian wanted him to know he was near like Harry had stayed behind the wall when the Puceys had come to the school.

Hopefully Adrian had send someone to give a message to Ron and Hermione that they had to contact his father.

Snape stepped in the moving staircase behind the gargoyle and Harry turned for a second to see Adrian standing in the end of the hallway. He couldn’t come to the staircase. It was too risky so Harry gave him a little wave and followed Snape.

Snape opened the doors to Dumbledore’s office not bothering to knock first and Harry saw it packed with people. Dumbledore was talking with Professor McGonagall while the other head of houses sat on the left side of the desk. McGonagall’s chair was to the right, next to Madam Pomfrey and an empty chair in the middle which was probably meant for Harry. When Snape walked inside followed by Harry, everyone went quiet. Snape went to stand next to a window and crossed his arms with a sneer on his face while the other teachers just couldn’t seem to decide what expression they should wear.

Harry shifted his feet and rubbed his hand not knowing what he should do or say. Everything had went so well and now… The Puceys… They must have been behind this! They figured out they couldn’t get to Adrian so they went after Harry! Just as Adrian had feared!

“Harry, my dear boy. Please sit down… We have some… truths that we have to discuss”, Dumbledore said with a grave tone and Harry walked slowly to the only empty chair and sat down. He slid his right hand to his chest to feel his old wolf-tooth pendant. He hadn’t needed it for a long time but now it brought comfort for him sitting there alone.

“I don’t think there is anything to talk about...”, Harry mumbled and Dumbledore raised up an eyebrow.

“Is there not? I have gotten some serious claims this morning from several sources and the subject of these claims is certainly a very serious matter...”, he said looking straight at Harry who wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“The rumours of me being a werewolf? Yeah I heard...”, Harry scoffed and crossed his arms deciding to deny it if he still could, “Who exactly told you this stupid rumour? Why do you take it seriously anyway? It’s just a rumour! People have talked about me for years and last time I checked I have not yet been proven to be vampire, half pixie or a dragonman either!”

“We got told this by many concerned parents Harry. They say that their children have seen you running away during full moon nights and the adults are concerned for their children’s safety… I understand this seems stupid to you, but it would make everyone feel more at ease if we could test you to give the parents some proof”, Dumbledore said and picked up his wand.

Harry stood up furiously. “What right do they have to ask for me to be tested?! Do you test every student who gets talked about? Did you test Cormac McLaggen when people were laughing about him being a Vampire?”

“Surely you understand Harry that you and Cormac are two different cases!” Dumbledore smiled and Harry saw Professor McGonagall shook his head not seeming to agree with the headmaster.

“No, I don’t understand! I’m a student here just as he is! You can’t treat me differently! I’m not consenting to any testing!” Harry said strictly and Dumbledore sighed and put his wand down.

“Harry. You do realize that we don’t have to actually do anything to test you?” Dumbledore said with a voice that made you think he was talking to a much younger child, “The full moon is tonight. If you are a werewolf you will be a danger to the students. We can’t take that risk. You will be confined to the hospital wing this night if you don’t agree to be tested.”

Harry gaped not believing his ears.

“You want to… to imprison me?” he asked and Dumbledore looked horrified at the sole thought.

“My goodness no! We will just take some measures of precaution! You have to understand my position here Harry! Students are scared of you at the moment! They will calm down if you spend the night at the hospital wing and prove to be harmless. Unless you want to tell us something now…?” Dumbledore smiled something twinkling in his eyes.

Harry just stood there mouth open. There was nothing he could do. He would have to tell them. He would not spend the Full Moon inside a hospital wing! Ron and Hermione had probably already sent the letter and Harry and Fenrir would discuss what they would do when he got back to the pack. Harry gulped and then sighed. He slumped on his seat and bend his head down leaning his arms against his knees.

“Fine! Okay? Fine!” he scoffed, “It’s true… I’m a werewolf...”

Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Flitwick gasped. Snape looked disgusted and Dumbledore smiled sadly like he had already suspected it from the start.

“Wh...When?” McGonagall asked collapsing to her chair and pressing a trembling hand to her chest, “When did you get bitten?”

“It’s been years...”, Harry muttered and this got the attention of everyone. Even Dumbledore looked startled.

“Years?” Snape snapped, “You have been running around the school grounds as a werewolf for years?!”

“I’m not running around!” Harry growled back to him, “I have a pack!”

“You… You have a pack?” Dumbledore asked looking dumbfounded, “How did you stumble into a werewolf pack?!”

“When my da… when my alpha bit me. He took me to the pack and I have been part of it since then… Since I was eleven...”, Harry said and the teachers looked even more horrified.

Harry felt an odd satisfaction from their horrified looks even if he knew things were not going well. But what would they do? Expel him? That would suck, but Harry had known that it could be a possibility for years. Six years out of seven was a good achievement if you asked him.

“Since you were eleven! You were kidnapped and we didn’t have a clue!” Madam Pomfrey cried and put his trembling hands to her mouth.

“What?!” Harry startled as McGonagall put a hand to his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Harry! I… I should have taken the time to ask about your home life! To prevent the suffering you have been made to take all these years!” she almost looked close to tears as if Harry had told them about the Dursleys! 

“Wait… wait a second! I’m not… What are you talking about!? I wasn’t kidnapped! I’m not suffering!” he said rushing out the words. How had things gone to this point!?

“I’m perfectly happy with my pack! I understand it’s a shock to hear but I really am okay. No need to worry! I will ask Fenrir to come talk to you so...”, Harry started but got interrupted by Dumbledore who had stood up.

“Fenrir? Are you saying the werewolf who bit you is Fenrir Greyback?” he asked and the room fell into a dead silence.

The adults looked at Harry like they had just heard that he had been living with Voldemort.

“I… I know that he doesn’t have a good reputation but he isn’t what people think...”, Harry said but got overrun again by the adults in the room.

“Greyback! I should have known! He has kidnapped children before!”

“This is terrible! Is he near the school? Or is his pack located to Harry’s family and that way he got kidnapped?”

“Was there no one to keep an eye on him?” McGonagall asked Dumbledore looking furious.

“There is an old squib lady who lives near his aunt and uncle’s house. She should have known!” Dumbledore defended himself.

“Who?!” McGonagall hissed and Dumbledore looked sad telling the name of Arabella Figg.

“Figg?! How could you put Harry Potter’s life in the hand of Arabella Figg?! When have you last talked to her?!” McGonagall asked throwing her hands up.

“Maybe… Umm… Maybe four years ago?” Dumbledore said starting to realize himself how long it had been, “She hasn’t reported anything about Harry not being there!”

“Oh my god!” McGonagall sighed and sat down putting her hand against her eyes, “You have really done it this time Albus...”

“I know… I’m greatly regretting what has happened...”

Harry had been listening at the conversation with his mouth open. He couldn’t believe what was going on! No one seemed to remember that Harry was sixteen years old! Nearly seventeen and therefore an adult in the wizarding world! He straightened in his chair and was going to give them a piece of his mind when Dumbledore saw him from the corner of his eye and talked before Harry could get even one word out.

“Of course this is very upsetting to you Harry. You have been manipulated all these years to believe that the werewolves are in the right… You don’t even understand the danger and abuse you have been trough… I’m so sorry. You have been gone trough a lot. But don’t worry!” he then brightened up and Harry got an icy feeling of what he was going to announce, “We will make sure you are never going to have to see them again!”


	32. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm hmm, there's nothing more I love to write than big confessions and revelations :D And this is one of my favourites! Hope you like it too!

Harry stood up so quickly that he overturned his chair. He was sweating and panting, terror going through him. They wanted to separate him from his family! They wanted to take his father away from him! What about his life with the pack?! What about his plans with Adrian?! They didn’t listen to him at all! Harry glanced at the teachers in turns looking for sympathy, a speck of hope that someone would take his side and listen but everyone was nodding to Dumbledore’s statement.

“What about my opinion?” he asked with a voice that didn’t sound like him.

“Of course we will take that into consideration when you can be trusted to not be manipulated by Greyback. Now it’s just not safe to trust your word. You could be influenced by all the lies fed to you by the werewolves!” Dumbledore said and started to shift trough some papers on top of his desk like the matter in hand had been closed and Harry’s life had been decided just like that.

Harry would not let it happen. He kicked the chair and before Snape could start scolding him about destruction of school property, Harry had turned and ran out of the office. He heard the voices of the teachers and felt some spells hit the wall beside him but with his enhanced senses he dodged the spells easily. He jumped down the stairs with speed and opened the gargoyle with strength that surprised even himself. The teachers were right behind him as he ran to the hallway and soon Adrian was beside him. He had probably ran right past him but Adrian being a werewolf he reacted fast and caught him after a while. They ran together to the staircase and Adrian just followed beside him not asking anything.

Just as they slid to the  entrance hall, a spell hit Harry and he toppled at the last stair and fell down. Adrian stopped to help and another spell hit him as well making him stumble but not making any other difference. The students had luckily already w a ndered to their classes but the portrays on the walls looked out with interest of what was happening around them.

Harry tried to get up but another spell hit and he fell down again. It was clear that the teachers didn’t want to harm him, just keep him from running away. Adrian being there seemed to come to them as a surprise and when the usual spells didn’t make any effect on him they seemed to reconsider his involvement. Their suspicions got confirmed when Adrian stepped in front of Harry and he growled at them teeth exposed.

Harry was still on the ground not knowing what spell they had used on him when the outdoors slammed open and Fenrir Greyback stepped inside the castle.

The portrays screamed and scrambled away from the paintings near the door and the teachers took a firmer stand. Behind Fenrir there was more werewolves standing ready for a fight, gleaming eyes looking menacing. When they saw Harry on the ground they gasped and started to growl and throw insults to the teachers standing on the stairs.

“Greyback! Get out of the castle!” Snape snapped and his hand seemed to tremble.

Fenrir didn’t even look at him, his gaze zeroing at Harry. He was dead silent and just flicked his hand toward Harry.

“Give me my cub back.”

It was an order. No one could have interpreted in any other way and the teachers didn’t seem to like that.

“Harry isn’t something to be given back to you...” Dumbledore said trying to make his voice light but they could all feel the cold undertone, “When you were the one who kidnapped him in the first place. He will stay right here!”

“He is my child”, Fenrir said voice cold and angry, “Has been for five years now. You will give him back to me!”

“Please Professor McGonagall!” Harry heard Hermione’s voice coming from near him and he turned his head to see her and Ron standing close, “They are Harry’s family!”

“Miss Granger! Are you out of your mind!? Stay out of this!” Snape sneered and didn’t lower his wand one bit.

“Let me up!” Harry croaked and Adrian crouched down not taking his eyes from the teachers. He gathered Harry in his arms and helped him up hugging him close and taking a step backwards.

“Don’t you take another step Pucey!” Snape shouted, “I don’t know what happened with you but we will get to that after this mess!”

“You don’t have any right to tell me what to do!” Adrian growled at his head of house, “Harry is mine and I have every intention to take him back to his father. He ran out of your office headmaster like the devil himself was chasing him! You fired spells at him! Do you think I will let you take him when it seems that you want to harm him?!”

Fenrir growled and the pack behind him joined in, not happy about how Harry had been treated.

“You wizard scum! Harry is part of our pack! How dare you try to curse him!” Carrina shouted but Fenrir silenced her with a look.

“I want to go home!” Harry shouted. He was fed up with being talked like he wasn’t capable of understanding and turned to look at the teachers, “The pack is my home! They are my family! He is my father!” Harry pointed at Fenrir who seemed stupefied to be called a father by Harry. It was the first time. Harry had been too shy to actually call Fenrir his father. Maybe it was because he was afraid to lose him and didn’t want to lose another father but it was true. Fenrir was his father and he would be damned if some stupid teachers tried to take him away from him.

“James Potter is your father!” McGonagall yelled.

“And he is dead!” Harry screamed back, “Am I not allowed to have a loving father after my biological parents died? Am I not allowed a family, who took me from the misery my life was before I ran away after my first year here?” Harry felt such an emotion to build up inside him that he couldn’t sensor himself at all, “Why no one came to check up on me if I was so important? Why my so called aunt and uncle didn’t make a report that I hadn’t come back? Because they didn’t care! Fenrir... dad cared! He took me in! He gave me a family! I can never repay him for the kindness of that and you know what? I know that I don’t have to repay them! Because they love me not for my fame or some monetary gain like certain someones! I love them and want to live with my real family! With the werewolves!”

Adrian had backed slowly towards the pack as Harry screamed at the teachers and now they were so close that Harry just turned and ran straight to Fenrir who opened his arms and backed right away, with Harry tucked to his chest inside the pack which swallowed them behind their bodywall. The teachers yelled and fired spells but Araca and other gifted just deflected them and the pack moved so in sync that in a short moment they had stormed outside of the castle and inside the forest as wolves. Adrian was with them and rode on top of Kaniner as he couldn’t change into a wolf. Araca and couple of others were riding as humans as well keeping up the defense. Harry who still felt the weariness of the spell gripped Fenrir’s coat tightly and felt a relief pass him as they entered the forest. They were safe. The forest was their kingdom and the teachers would be mad to try to fight them inside it. The pack ran straight to the den some wolves parting at the entrance and starting to make rounds their ears listening to every sound and smelling every strange smell in the forest. As they stormed in the clearing in the den Fenrir changed back and hugged Harry tight to his chest. Harry was crying like he was a child again. The spell had weakenedd not only his sensor for words but also his tear ducts and he bawled with relief and the fear of what could have happened.

“It’s okay cub… You are safe...”, Fenrir whispered and then Nazenol and Remlend came to them and crouched beside Harry, comforting him.

“When Hermione and Ron sent that letter! We were so worried! What happened!?” they babbled and Getros started to repeat what had come down at the school.

Letitia came to sit in front of Harry and waved her hands looking for any discomfort and meaning of the spell. She nodded not founding any danger coming from the spell. They would just have to wait for it to go away. Adrian came to sit near Harry and Harry fumbled for his hand. Adrian squeezed it and after a moment Harry’s tears seemed to calm down and Fenrir passed him to Adrian’s embrace.

“I have to go out and see what is happening. Keep him safe Adrian”, Fenrir ordered and after giving a nuzzle on top of Harry’s head he ran out of the den again.

Adrian kept Harry in his lap and didn’t want to let go. He stood up picking Harry up with him and carrying him to Fenrir and Harry’s house when Nazenol and Remlend fussed that he should lie down.

“We will tell you if something happens!” Remlend promised.

“I will bring some food!” Nazenol said and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Thank you. He didn’t get to eat before they took him to the headmasters office”, Adrian said and Nazenol and Remlend seemed offended that someone had denied their pup the chance to eat!

Adrian carried Harry to the house and put him down on the bed. He climbed up with Harry and tugged him inside his arms. Harry buried his face in his chest and took some calming deep breaths.

“They didn’t want to even listen to me...”, he whispered, “They just decided that I was manipulated and that I would never be allowed back! I… I can’t! I don’t want to be taken away! What if they wanted to put me back with the Dursleys! They would kill me! I’m sure of it! They would kill me! Kill me!”

Adrian stroked Harry’s back and head, whispered calming words of love and promises of protection. Harry was safe. No one would take him away. He was loved and protected. His father loved him very much. Adrian loved him so much. Adrian would keep him safe. Adrian would mate him and make him happy.

Harry just trembled and whimpered, wetting Adrian’s shirt with his tears and snot. Finally he fell asleep to the sound of Adrian’s loving voice.


	33. Preparing for the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Ooh, we are so close to the end already! I'm so excited for everything! This is my longest fanfic written in english and it's been so cool to write it! Two more chapter after this!

When Harry woke up Adrian was still there lying beside him cradling him in his arms. He didn’t sleep but seemed to listen what was going on outside and when Harry stirred he smiled at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked and Harry nodded. He didn’t feel weak or chatty anymore and his emotions were more stable.

“What about you? Are you okay? How long did I sleep? Is it close to the Moon?”

“No, we still have at least four hours to it”, Adrian answered sitting up on the bed, “I slept a little too. And yeah, I’m okay...”

Harry stretched and stood up going for the window. Fenrir was talking with his inner circle and many more were shifting from place to place not really going anywhere specific.

Adrian came to stand behind him and took his hand. He guided Harry back from the window to the table which was full of food and sat him down.

“Let’s eat. You haven’t had anything the whole day. Fenrir will come with news if there is any.”

Harry nodded and started to poke his food and slowly eat pieces. Adrian joined him on the table and glanced at him time to time.

“Evalt came when you slept. The teachers have scouted the forest looking for you but in vain. The forest is the domain of magical creatures. He said wizards and witches can only imagine to discover a tiny bit of it. They ran around for a while until they seemed to give up for a time being and returned to the castle”, Adrian waved his spoon and Harry listened with interest.

“Orkide has returned from my parent’s manor and she told us they have left it... Tenul went after them but they could be anywhere. Though Orkide guesses that they are coming here for me...”

Harry extended his hand on the table and Adrian took it squeezing it a bit.

“This is all my fault...”, Adrian said but before Harry could start to argue he smiled at him sadly, “It is my fault Harry, but there was never going to be an easy way for us to be together… Let’s just hope we can somehow settle this without a full blown werewolf-wizard war...”

“There is not going to be one is there?” Harry asked worry sliding in him.

“I think we would already know if it was planned. Kubari was sent to the ministry and there is a ruckus about you being a werewolf but they don’t have any proof. The school hasn’t told them anything about our escape from the castle and I think Dumbledore is not keen on inviting ministry in the matter. After all, the headmaster is the speaker of peace and him starting a war with werewolves would be a bit counterproductive.”

“But what are they going to do then?!” Harry pondered and Adrian shrugged.

“Evalt says that they probably want to settle this nice and quiet. Maybe wait for tomorrow because no one is so stupid that they would try to raid a werewolf den during the Full Moon!”

Harry nodded and stacked the now empty plates on the table and stood up.

“I want to talk with dad. Let’s go out.”

They exited the house and immediately there were wolves asking Harry’s condition and if he was feeling alright. Harry reassured everyone as well as he could and hurried past them to get to Fenrir who had looked up. Aser was there also and he came to give Harry a warm hug, lifting him up from the ground.

“Thank god you are back here now. You feeling okay?” he asked putting him down and petting his hair.

“Yeah, the spell wasn’t to harm me, so now I’m just right as always”, Harry smiled.

“You were never right in the brain so this is then improvement!” Velariel came storming to him and wrapped him in her arms, “I was so worried! I was ordered to stay to keep the den safe and I just imagined what they were doing to you and and…!”

“Velariel! I’m okay! They don’t want to harm me! They don’t want anything bad to happen to me! They just… They are like Lupin, you know?” Harry said trying to look for Jarvek. The boy in question was coming to them and after giving Harry a gentle and relieved smile he gave his arm a squeeze and then pulled Velariel gently from him.

“We are just all really happy that nothing happened to you...”, he said and his voice threatened to break.

Harry gave a small pat on his shoulder and finally reached Fenrir who was looking serious and angry, but that was most of the time so Harry wasn’t sure how things were going.

“What is going to happen now?” Harry asked and Fenrir stroked his head.

“Now we gather inside the den and spend the Full Moon like normal”, he said with a loud voice so everyone in the clearing could hear him, “Tomorrow we will send people to spy and see what is going on and then we will react to that. We are a large pack and the wizards will not want to have a clash with us, but they are too interested in you Harry and they might do something stupid. I don’t want to fight with them but if it comes to that we know which side will win, don’t we?” he boomed looking around his pack.

Everyone cheered and Harry gulped not knowing what to say. He hoped everything could be settled peacefully. The teachers didn’t understand and that is why they were acting so harshly. Maybe after they had some time to mull things over, they would calm down.

Adrian squeezed his hand and gave him a quick kiss.

“Everything will work itself out. You are not alone with this”, he whispered and Harry smiled back at him.

“Let’s just enjoy the Moon and tomorrow we will figure this out.”

* * *

The night had been a little strained and the wolves had remembered the tense atmosphere from their human-forms and it had caused some growling and  t witchy ears . When the morning finally came, everyone was glad that the night was over and they could continue preparing for what was coming.

Orkide left early taking Tenul and Kubari with her and sending some other spies to retrack the Puceys. The Full Moon had messed things up but Orkide was confident her spies could find the tracks again.

Harry sat with Adrian and Miwil around the fire waiting for the news. Kaniner and Melosiara had gone with Fenrir  while Aser,  Fadelen and Jarurhan  went to patrol around the forest and Evalt had been sent to the border with Araca,  V elariel and Basalit. Everyone was tense and the subs started to gather around the fire looking for comfort from each other.  Oriha and Solazli were  s itting heads pressed together talking with concerned expressions and Nazenol and Remlend fussed around while Anouk fluttered around stress cleaning. Jarvek and Biriha were sitting near Harry and Biriha didn’t look so good. Her anxieties had surged up and she was laying down on the bench resting her head on Jarvek’s knee while Jarvek petted her hair.

Finally Fenrir and the others came back and strode to sit by the fire. Everyone looked alert and shuffled closer to their alpha to hear what had happened outside the den.

“Dumbledore has contacted Black and Lupin and they have just arrived to the castle. Orkide and Tenul followed as far as they could and reported then back. Now that those two are there we can hope for a talk between the school and us. Lupin is still bitter and blames everything wrong in his life to us but Black has always been okay because of Harry and he is more level headed now than ever. We will wait. Basalit will run here if they try to make contact at the border”, Fenrir told them and accepted the tankard Nazenol had brought him.

“Thanks Naz. You and Remlend should go take a break. You look tired...”, Fenrir said gently to Nazenol who shook his head.

“I want to be here alpha! I need to be here for you!” he said and Remlend nodded his head beside him both of them wanting to take care of the pack.

Fenrir patted Nazenol’s hand and turned back to Harry and Adrian.

“Orkide hasn’t heard anything yet from your parents Adrian. They will probably come to the school looking for you. How are you holding up?”

“Fine… what is going to happen if they come here?” Adrian asked and Harry looked at him. He was a bit grey.

“It depends”, Fenrir huffed, “If they try to harm the pack, we will retaliate. But them being your parents is a complication. How are you going to handle that if they attack us?” he gave Adrian a serious glance and Adrian lowered his chin.

“I… I don’t know. They haven’t been my parents for a long time… if ever, with how distant they are but… I don’t want to see what happens to them if they try to do something harmful to the pack...”

Fenrir stood up and put his large hand on Adrian’s shoulder.

“We will try to avoid confrontation with them if we can, but we will not run and hide. But I will promise you, you will not have to have any part of what will happen to them.”

Then he left after giving Harry a quick hug.

Harry snuggled close to Adrian who seemed to battle with his thoughts about his parents. To Harry it was weird but at the same time he understood. After all he had never told anyone in the pack where the Dursleys lived. He hated them sure, but at the same time he just wanted to forget them and the time he had to spent there… He hoped Adrian’s parents could be dealt without shedding any blood…

At afternoon when Harry was helping gathering plates from the tables Basalit came from the entryway and changed to his human form panting.

“Alpha! They want to talk!”

Fenrir came to him Harry scurrying behind his heels and Adrian following him closely.

“Black and Lupin came to the border and called out for us. Evalt and I went to talk with them and they told us Dumbledore wants to have a peaceful talk. They have been talking with Black and Lupin and they are reconsidering knowing now that both Black and Lupin already knew about Harry and that because Lupin is so cool about it.”

“Lupin cool about Harry being a werewolf?” Fenrir barked a laugh, “I’d like to see that day, but it seems Black has knocked some sense into him. They want to be on your good side after all, cub”, Fenrir glanced at Harry who nodded.

“Sirius is okay with me. We have talked a lot after he was freed and the only think he seems to bristle is that I call you my dad and not James Potter...”, Harry said and Fenrir’s chest puffed out and his face looked smug. He then turned back to Basalit.

“Run back. Tell them that we will meet at sundown at the same place at the border where we met Black and Lupin. Hopefully this is the last time we have to have these fucking meetings...”, he growled and sighed rubbing his face looking annoyed but more relaxed than he had after the whole fiasco.

“We will take lots of wolves there. I don’t trust these wizards and they could plan something. The subs other than spies and Harry will stay at the den!”

Nazenol and Remlend started to protest with Oriha and Miwil not far behind but Fenrir was unwavering.

“It’s going to be tense as it is already. Orkide and the others know how to take care of themselves but you lot are not fighters. You stay here safe! I wouldn’t take Harry but I have to so zip it!”

Miwil and Oriha were not happy but Nazenol and Remlend just bent their heads down and nodded. They knew that the alpha was right. They would just be in the way if something went wrong. They took Miwil and Oriha with them back to the fire and Fenrir watched them with a watchful eye.

“Be ready when we leave”, he said to Harry and Adrian who nodded in unison.


	34. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the second last chapter! Only one more and this pretty big fic (for me at least) is going to be finished! Very exciting :> Thank you for reading!

Harry was surrounded from all sides with werewolves as they made their way to the agreed meeting place. Orkide and Aser had placed wolves all around in hiding ready to attack if needed and Fenrir led everyone. Dumbledore was standing just outside of the forest with Professor McGonagall and Snape on his right side and Sirius and Lupin on his left side. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn and Hagrid were behind them, all looking very concerned and nervous.

Fenrir stopped at a good distance and nudged his head so that Carrina and Jarurhan moved aside and Harry stepped forward with Adrian to stand next to him.

The teachers and Sirius and Lupin looked relieved to see him.

“Mr. Greyback. I’m glad you agreed to this meeting!” Dumbledore said opening his arms probably trying to look relaxed and grandfatherly.

Fenrir scoffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

“You should be very glad indeed I agreed to this bullshit after what you did to my kid!” he growled and the teachers looked a bit uncomfortable at that. Sirius and Lupin turned to the teachers and Sirius lifted one eyebrow up.

“You did something to Harry?” he asked starting to look angry.

“Ooh! Did they forgot to mention how they chased after him when he fled in terror because they wanted to lock him up like an animal?” Fenrir mocked, “How they fired spells and curses at him and made him fell on the ground and hit him with another spell when he tried to get up? Funny how things slip from your memory when you get old...”

Sirius and Lupin looked at Dumbledore and the other teachers with gobsmacked faces.

“You told us that Greyback practically busted trough the doors to take him away!” Sirius snapped, “I knew right then and there that something fishy was going on! I have met him and I know that he would never just attack the school and kidnap Harry!”

“Sirius...”, McGonagall said her face going red, “We might have been exaggerating but we were still in such a shock...”

“Yes, let’s just concentrate on the meeting happening right now gentlemen!” Dumbledore hurried to calm the two men down who did not look happy about what had been said.

“There isn’t much to say”, Fenrir said his tone calm and stout, “Harry is my cub and he belongs to my pack. You are not his parents. You are only responsible of his education. Harry wants to continue his schooling but I’m not going to let him go back if there is a danger of him being carried away like an animal in a cage because you think there is something wrong with him being a werewolf!”

“Greyback! The problem is not only that Potter is a werewolf”, Snape sneered, “The thing is that you have gone and bit him and kidnapped him!”

“Sirius and Remus have told us little about the situation and I understand that he seems to be happy living with your pack”, Dumbledore said glancing at Harry who looked determined, “But all this seems so hard to believe. We would just like to hear it ourselves and make sure he is really happy and... we would like to understand what happened at his aunt and uncle’s house for him to want to run away. Why didn’t you tell us Harry?” now he looked grave and the light in his eyes had dimmed.

Harry stepped a little forward looking angry.

“I’m happy here! That’s all I have been trying to tell you! If I was treated wrongly I could just not go back to the pack during Full Moon! I could have asked Sirius to take me in if I was unhappy! I have already escaped one horrible home! I am perfectly capable to escape another!” he crossed his arms just like Fenrir and lifted his chin, “And I did tell you Professor Dumbledore… I did tell you I didn’t want to go back after my first year at Hogwarts. You didn’t even question why an eleven year old kid didn’t want to return to his so-called family after I had been away the whole year! I didn’t have a choice! My uncle would sooner or later done something too bad and then my magic wouldn’t have been able to save me. Hogwarts saved me from that house and… I just didn’t want to go back there anymore. Dad found me in the forbidden forest where I had ran away and after that my life has been good. No more fear or pain. I have everything I have ever wanted there and I won’t leave my pack, my family. Not now, not ever!”

Dumbledore had the good idea to look ashamed and the other teachers seemed to share that feeling. He had to wonder how many others lived in a situation like Harry had because they hadn’t just listened? Or was it just because no one had believed that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, could have been living with a family who hated his very being?

“I hope you listen to other students at least...”, he muttered.

Sirius stepped up to be the middle man and looked from the werewolves to the school staff.

“This is a very serious matter” he chuckled and Harry smiled a little at the pun but no one else seemed as amused so Sirius laughed awkwardly and continued, “When Remus and I heard about this the first time we were just as shocked as you are now! But we listened and we have talked with Harry many times. He is happy with his life. We have told you so already. He has a good home now so… could we just let it be like that? Harry is almost seventeen! He should decide for himself where he wants to live.”

“I still don’t agree the way Harry got changed”, Remus said quietly, “But even I can see that he loves this life… I will never accept the wolf in me, but Harry… I can accept that he is not suffering with his...” Remus sent Harry a tired smile and Harry smiled back gratefully.

“But what about his schooling?” Professor McGonagall asked, “Even if everything could go on like always, everyone now knows that he is a werewolf and parents are not going to allow him to return to school! I’m… I’m sorry Harry...”

She genuinely looked sorry and Harry lowered his head. He knew this was probably the outcome of the situation however way it would go. Werewolves were discriminated at large and the ministry would make the school reject him attending.

“I know and I have accepted it. I wanted to attend till the end but… I have many other ways to study. I can still see my friends and Hogwarts will still be in my heart”, he covered his heart with his hand and smiled looking up, “The most important thing to me is my family.”

Adrian pulled Harry in a hug and the teachers seemed to finally remember him being there too.

“The students don’t know about you Adrian”, Snape said looking at him, “You may return to continue your schooling to the end if we make some safety measurements.”

“I’m pretty sure the school board could allow Harry to take his exams and graduate the sixth grade”, Professor McGonagall pondered.

“I will talk with them”, Dumbledore said immediately wanting to be the hero of the situation in any way.

Fenrir scoffed.

“I will allow it only if he can be accompanied by one of us. I don’t trust you”, he shot them all a piercing glare, “I would rather not let him come back at all but you want to, don’t you, you little trouble maker?” Fenrir asked Harry, ruffling his hair.

“I want to graduate this year if I can”, Harry said.

“We will talk about this”, Professor McGonagall promised and then turned to Adrian, “Are you going to return to the castle Mr Pucey? Your parents arrived just before we came here. They were told to wait at the castle.”

Adrian had frozen and looked towards the castle with panic.

“I will come to take the exams”, he hurried to say and pulled Harry closer to himself, “But in no way am I going to meet my parents. You didn’t tell them where I am did you?”

Professor McGonagall frowned, “We told them we are having a meeting outside the castle and that you had left the castle yesterday.”

Fenrir looked around now too and the wolves shifted around looking alert. The teachers noticed the odd movement and asked what was wrong. But before they could answer, a purple light shot from far away and hit Harry in the side.

He screamed and toppled down Adrian going with him shouting his name. The wolves stormed from the forest towards the two Puceys standing near the castle. Professor Sprout screamed and the others shouted in surprise not realizing how many werewolves had actually been present. Fenrir had crouched down with Letitia and Araca where Harry was convulsing.

He felt awful, everything hurt and he felt like he was changing. The surprised shouts of the teachers made him open one of his eyes and he saw that he was indeed changing to his wolf-form. Soon he was just a black wolf and his mind was going haywire. He growled and snapped and the smells around him were too much. There were strangers near! They were not werewolves! Attack!

And Harry jumped up and tried to storm towards the teachers but before he got even close a much larger wolf body had tackled him and forced him down. Harry screamed and snarled and tried to bite the wolf on top of him. He was completely mad with fear, rage and panic.

There was shouting and movement all around him and he couldn’t take it! He bit first his own leg and then he bit the leg of the wolf forcing him down.

More shouting and then a bite in his neck by werewolf in their human form. Not piercing the skin but just resting there. Harry trashed around trying to escape but the human mouth locked on his neck didn’t move away or force the bite down. He started to be able to focus on the werewolf biting him and after realizing there was no danger from the bite he started to realize smells. The scents of familiar wolves.

His father was forcing him down to the ground but there was another one who was biting him. Yes! It was his future mate! Was he trying to mate him? He couldn’t do that now! It wasn’t safe! There were strangers around! But surely his father and his partner would know that? And if they knew and his partner still tried to mate him, were the strangers safe? Were they even strangers? Harry was sure he knew these smells. But Why had his future mate picked the time to bite him now? In front of all these others? This was supposed to be private! At least he wanted it to be private! But his partner wasn’t biting down. Maybe he had realized that this wasn’t what Harry wanted. That it was awkward to lay under his father’s wolf-form and have his partner bite on his neck at the same time. Was this an accident? Was he going to bite him and then his father had interfered? Didn’t they have this conversation already? Harry relaxed under Fenrir and sighed deep. So many dominant wolves here. No, there were some submissive wolves too inside the forest. Harry actually wanted to go back to the forest too. Why were they even here? It was late and he felt suddenly very tired. Maybe his father or his partner could carry him back to the den? He missed the den. He missed his own bed.

Harry closed his eyes and felt his father get up. His partner was still beside him biting his neck. It felt nice and Harry felt safe. He trusted his partner and he would take care of him if he slipped in to the deep slumber that was seducing him right now.

This had been a very weird evening.


	35. That step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you so much for everyone who took the time to read this fanfic! It's been a long project for me and it's been so cool to see you enjoy it too :) Thank you for reading!

Harry groaned when he woke up and found himself under a big blanket. He felt someone curled around him and the scent told him it was Adrian. Fenrir was also there, sitting on a rug next to the bed. Both of them awake and now alert that they had heard him moaning.

“Harry! Are you okay?” Adrian asked his voice worried and fearful.

Fenrir had turned around and was on his knees taking his hand in his own.

“Cub? Are you feeling hurt anywhere?”

Harry raised his other hand not held by his dad and rested it on his temple. He felt a little bit sick so he didn’t dare to try sitting up.

“I feel like I will throw up if I move suddenly”, he moaned blinking slowly, “What… what happened? Why am I feeling like I have been ran over by a hippogriff herd?”

“Do you remember anything about the meeting with the Hogwart’s staff?” Fenrir asked while he let go of Harry’s hand and walked over to the door. He opened it and murmured something to someone who was near the door and then he came right back to his earlier position.

Harry tried to remember and the memories came to him sluggish and hazy. The teachers had calmed down after Sirius and Lupin had talked with them and they came to the meeting calm and hoping for a peaceful conversation. They had accepted, although not entirely happily, that Harry was happy with his family and then they had asked Adrian if he wanted to go back to the castle with them…

“Your parents!” Harry sat up and immediately regretted it. He just missed Fenrir as he leaned over the bed and threw up on the rug.

Fenrir had jumped out of the way and now handed him a wet towel. Adrian waived his hand and the rug cleaned up although not as quickly if he had used a wand. Adrian smiled at Harry and petted his back trying to make him feel better.

“Doing magic without a wand is still weird to me...”, he laughed and then continued going glum, “And yeah… they were there. They hit you with an old dark curse. We got pretty scared for you.”

“Did I… I changed into a wolf, right?” Harry pressed his face into his knees to stop the churning feeling in his stomach, “Did I… Did I hurt someone...?”

He was afraid of the answer but Fenrir told him immediately that only his right hand got bitten. “You were hit with a spell that was ment to make you crazy with bloodlust. The Puceys wanted you to either kill one of the teachers which would make you, and in extension the whole pack, a target of the aurors. Or they hoped one of the teachers would have killed you in self defence which would have led to us, the pack, getting revenge and that would have involved the ministry and the aurors as well.“

“That’s… that’s horrible! They almost made me… oh my Moon!” Harry whispered and curled more around his knees. Adrian put his arms around him and kissed his bare neck.

“Nothing happened love. Alpha got to you first and stopped you. He pressed you to the ground while the others went after my parents...”

Harry turned his head to look at his partner. “What about… what happened to your parents? Were they…?”

“They are alive… for now”, Fenrir sneered.

“The wolves fought them and brought them to us. You had fainted already by that point and when they were thrown to the ground on Fenrir’s feet, the teachers spoke out. They asked us to let them take them to the aurors. Have them arrest them and charge them for attempted murder”, Adrian explained smiling a little, “Alpha agreed because of me...”

“And because the wizards would have gotten more reasons to hate us and our way of life. Dumbledore is a sly old man and he would have turned our revenge so he could take Harry from us”, Fenrir said, “I let them go with the wizards because of the danger of what that could have caused us. But I also don’t feel comfortable to kill them because of you Adrian. But you know that it’s inevitable if they ever come back. Then they will have no mercy, even if they are your parents.”

“I know...”, Adrian said with a small voice, “After what they did to Harry… What they wanted to force him to do… I don’t want them to be killed, but I understand why the pack will act...”

“This isn’t something you have to keep inside you Adrian”, Fenrir said putting his hand on Adrian’s shoulder, “You belong to this pack. I’m your alpha and this is your family. You don’t have to be afraid anymore. Your parents can’t reach here.”

Adrian nodded his teeth biting into his lower lip. Harry would have hugged him if he wasn’t feeling so sick. He sneaked a hand to take a hold of Adrian’s left hand and Adrian gave a grateful squeeze. It was weird and Adrian would probably always hope that it wouldn’t come to the deaths of his parents even if he hated them and how he had suffered by them.

Then there was knock on the door and Letitia and Miwil opened the door.

“Hi Harry! Are you feeling okay?” Letitia asked and came to rest her hand on his head. She started to wave her magic around him not waiting for an answer while Miwil kneeled down and stroked Harry’s cheek smiling gently.

“We were so scared when alpha and the doms brought you back and told us what had happened. Nazenol and Remlend were so terrified and cried next to you for a long time. Alpha escorted them finally back home and then came right back to watch over your sleep. You have to stop scaring us like this pup!”

“Sorry Miwil...”, Harry smiled and after Letitia was done Miwil took her place and checked him for any lingering dark magic.

“Everything seems to be normal now. Araca and Letitia were quick and there is nothing to be worried about. You will probably feel sick for a little bit longer but your quick healing will make you feel better in no time”, Miwil said and Fenrir thanked them as they stood up to leave.

Harry took a deep breath feeling safe around his two favourite people.

“Dumbledore wanted to take you back to the castle to be examined but Letitia and alpha made him back down with a glare. It was pretty funny. Black and Lupin wanted to come with you to the den but they are not allowed here. Alpha promised to keep them informed though”, Adrian said stroking his back again and Harry laughed a bit.

“I trust Letitia and Miwil far more than Madam Pomfrey if I’m honest. She is very capable with wizards and witches but I don’t think she is as knowledged as Letitia on werewolf physiology.”

Fenrir gave Harry’s hand a squeeze and then got up.

“Now that you are awake and declared healthy I have to go run the pack. I will come check on you soon, cub.”

Fernir went to open the door and as he stepped out he let others fill the house. Evalt and Araca were on his side in a flash and his other friends weren’t far behind.

“You stupid stupid pup! Don’t make me have a heart attack!” Biriha wailed and almost made Harry puke again as she shook him.

Fadelen saved him luckily as she pulled her mate gently of him.

“I’m not going to let you out of the den ever again! Probably next time there is a dragon and it will try to eat you or something!” Evalt yelled and his beautiful face was running with snot as he tried to calm himself.

“Harry!” Nazenol fought his way through the younger wolves who protested but let the big sub go to Harry.

“Nazenol!”

Nazenol grabbed him and pressed him tightly against himself which made Harry feel sick again. He barely forced his empty stomach not to rebel and after Adrian told Nazenol to be careful he loosened a bit his grip.

Remlend was standing beside the bed also squeezing his hands together on his chest and looking like he could burst into tears any moment.

Harry patted Nazenol’s shoulder while he in turn repeated how worried he was and how he would make sure that he would never be harmed again.

Fadelen and Oken had went to talk with Adrian while Nazenol and Remlend fussed over Harry and asked if he was okay. Adrian smiled at his foster siblings’ worry over him and told them he would be fine.

“I know if I need help, I have people who will listen. Right now I just want to be near Harry and make sure he is cared for.”

Fenrir had once told Harry that the best medicine for dominants was to care for their loved ones. It gave them a feeling of relief to see them safe and sound. Fenrir said that caring for the pack had helped him a lot after Sumiha had died and after the escape from the school Fenrir had told that Adrian could be more protective of Harry and he should just accept it. He would calm down in time and then Harry could start to fuss about him in turn.

So, even if Harry was sure Adrian was feeling a lot of things about the whole thing with his parents, he let it be for a moment. Adrian was at least aware that he had people he could open up to and it made Harry very happy.

Harry stayed on the bed the whole day and didn’t get up until evening when he wanted to stretch his legs a bit. He and Adrian walked to the hill and watched the sun go down hand in hand Harry’s head leaning against Adrian’s shoulder.

“This was a really long year...”, Harry said and felt Adrian nod.

“I could have dealt with a little less drama and terrifying events but if that is the price I have to pay to have met you and be able to love you, I will accept all of them”, Adrian hummed, “You know, it’s so weird how different everything was last year at this time. I had been a werewolf since winter and I had discovered the horrors my parents were capable. I felt like I had no future. That this, my last year, would be the last thing I had and after that… I would just fade away… I felt like there was nothing for me...”

“And now?” Harry smiled kissing their together linked fingers.

“Now”, Adrian smiled and looked at Harry with loving and gentle eyes, “I have a loving family with Miwil, Kaniner, Melosiara and my wonderfully annoying big sisters and brother, I have a good community around me making me feel like I belong and then I have you, my partner, my love, my mate. I feel like I have a future here. I feel whole and I love being me. By meeting you, you encouraged me to open up to the Moon. I got to embrace my wolf and by doing so I felt intact like I have never been before.

I love you Harry. I hated being a werewolf for a long time but it was the exact thing that I needed in my life. My wolf brought me this happiness.”

Harry crawled on Adrian’s lap and kissed him gently.

“I love you too Adrian. I feel bad how you got bitten and how your parents treated you after it, but… I’m still grateful that you got turned into a werewolf. I would probably never got the change to meet you like this otherwise. You being an older, handsome Slytherin who I had only talked on the quidditch field. The Moon closed the gap and it knew I should go and invite you to the chase… I’m so happy that you came that night...”

“I will chase you whenever you want”, Adrian grinned, “I’m glad the Moon saw me worthy for you and brought you down to the dungeons.”

“You have so much worth Adrian. I will make sure you know that!” Harry laughed and tackled his partner to the ground kissing him with all his love.

The green grass around them moved with the wind as they lied and watched the beautiful sun go down. The Moon would soon come up and they would look at it with gratefulness. It was magical and marvelous and She had brought so much happiness to them.

Things didn’t always start good and it can take lots of time and brave heart to step in the unknown. But without the risk and the discoveries of new paths, how can we find the happiness? Even if you took big leaps like accepting a new family or small steps like getting out of bed in the morning, those are worth a lot.

Harry knew his decision were not something everyone would have chosen, but those were the ones that made him happy. He was really fortunate and he knew it. But that was only because he had the courage to ran into a big dangerous forest when he was eleven. He would always thank himself for taking that step.

The End


End file.
